te lo digo cantando
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Patamon desea declararle su amor a Gatomon pero aun no sabe como. Con la ayuda de Veemon, Patamon encontrara su oportunidad cuando Gatomon necesite ayuda para poder salvar a una pequeña niña. Amor, amistad y canciones.
1. Cap 1, Reflexion

Buenas noches a todos

aquí traigo un nuevo y corto trabajo que empecé hace poco.

Es un fic patagato, con una historia algo sencilla, pero espero que guste, con canciones en las que, para que entiendan, es obligatorio usar los enlaces de youtube. Si estos no sirven, deje los nombres de los videos para que los busquen.

Sin más, empecemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Te lo digo cantando<strong>

**Capítulo I, Reflexionando**

_Patamon POV_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nuestras aventuras llegaron a su fin, unos dos o tres años más o menos. Con la destrucción de MalonMyotismon y Armageddmon, la vida se hizo muchísimo más tranquila. Ahora nosotros doce vivimos con nuestros compañeros humanos en el mundo real, sin peligros, sin problemas, teniendo una vida normal, pero la cual siempre aprovechamos al máximo.

Ahh perdonen, comencé a narrar y ni siquiera me presente, soy Patamon, uno de los ocho digimons elegidos originales, representante de la esperanza. No hay demasiado que decir de mí, excepto que soy pequeño y panzoncito, de color naranja y blanco, de ojos azules y con un par de alas por orejas. Me gusta ver televisión, jugar a muchas cosas, pero sobre todo me gusta escribir y pensar mucho, lo que me hace un poco más tranquilo que los demás, pero no por eso menos divertido.

Uno de mis mejores amigos es mi compañero Tk, con él eh aprendido muchas cosas, como él nunca rendirse y siempre mantener la esperanza aun en situaciones muy adversas. Juntos, ambos hemos madurado y superado muy malas situaciones, y en cierta forma nos hemos ganado el derecho de llevar una vida tranquila. Tengo muchos más amigos, entre ellos están los demás digimons elegidos, mis compañeros en las armas y los que siempre me han ayudado. Todos ellos son mis amigos y a todos ellos les guardo un gran aprecio… pero… entre ellos, hay uno que destaca mas. Es una joven y hermosa gatita, de pelaje blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules como un zafiro que de solo verlos es difícil mirar hacia otro lugar, una sonrisa que simplemente cautiva y llena de alegría, y una actitud que mezcla a una mujer madura, segura y luchadora con la de una chica linda, llena de vida, alegre y muy especial. Ella es Gatomon, la octava digimon elegida y una de las más poderosas, representante de la luz, una amiga de verdad y… la que me robo el corazón.

No sé desde cuándo ni cómo fue que sucedió exactamente, pero lo que si se es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando estoy pensando, su imagen está en mi mente. Cuando estamos juntos, ya sea hablando, jugando o simplemente en silencio, siento una gran felicidad, y cuando duermo en las noches, casi siempre mis sueños son con ella. No tengo más palabras para decir lo enamorado que estoy, pero también ese amor que siento viene acompañado de una gran tristeza, la tristeza de no poder decirle a Gatomon lo que siento. Lo eh pensado una y otra vez, eh intentado aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para declararme, pero me es muy difícil, no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos. Además, me preocupa el cómo reaccionara ella, tal vez a ella le guste alguien más, o tal vez solo me vea como un amigo. Después de todo… no tengo algo realmente especial o que a ella le guste.

Hay ocasiones en las que creo que debería olvidar el amor que ciento porque jamás seré capaz de declarárselo. Pero eso es algo que no podría hacer, así que espero pacientemente el día en que pueda liberar todos estos sentimientos y decírselo a la chica que amo lo que siento por ella.

Para mi suerte, no paso demasiado para que mi oportunidad finalmente llegara. Claro, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, varias cosas tuvieron que pasar antes.

Fue hace seis meses más o menos. Recuerdo que estaba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol en un parque cerca de la casa de Tk. En realidad no había salido a hacer nada especial a ese lugar, simplemente quería respirar un poco de aire fresco, siendo esa mi razón para salir, pero no la principal razón. A veces me sentía mucho mejor estar fuera de casa y respirar el aire fresco, así como estirarme y volar.

Era un día soleado y muy hermoso, perfecto para salir a caminar, o en mi caso particular, volar.

Sobrevolé por todos los edificios, las calles y las personas. Fue un buen vuelo, pero ya me sentía bastante cansado y necesitaba descansar.

No muy lejos vi un parque, parecía ser el lugar perfecto para descansar un poco, antes de ir al verdadero lugar al que tenía pensado ir.

En el parque no había demasiada aglomeración, salvo por varias familias y niños jugando futbol. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para volar hasta la rama de un árbol para luego dejarme caer sobre ella. Realmente el cuerpo no me daba para más.

Después de unos minutos, ya me sentía listo para seguir con mi camino, o al menos eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer antes de que viera algo que llamo bastante mi atención.

Curiosamente, cerca del árbol en que me encontraba había una banca. No tardaron en llegar una joven pareja a sentarse, y esa pareja era bastante conocida por mi y los elegidos.

-Gracias por sacarme hoy Tk, realmente necesitaba un respiro después de tanto trabajo que dejaron en la escuela- decía una chica de cabello largo y castaño, muy hermosa y sonriente.

-No hay de que Kari, estuvimos muy ocupados esta semana y no tuvimos tiempo para estar juntos- decía un chico rubio, algo alto y bien ejercitado.

Si, la pareja de la que hablo era Tk Takaishi y Kari Kamiya. Desde el día en que se conocieron, había desarrollo una gran química entre ellos, así como una gran capacidad para trabajar juntos, además de un gran gusto el uno por el otro. En cierta manera, siempre estuvieron enamorados, pero no fue sino hasta que las batallas llegaron a su fin que ellos realmente pudieron declarar su amor y estar por fin juntos.

¡Vaya si fue coincidencia encontrármelos!

Después de un rato de estar hablando, ambos chicos no perdieron el tiempo en besarse y abrasarse con una gran pasión y amor. Ellos no eran de las parejas que se la pasaban besando en frente de todos, esto lo hacían cuando estaban, aunque en esta ocasión no estaban tan solos, no solo por mi sino también por… alguien más…

-es una bella escena ¿no te parece?- dijo alguien a mi lado.

Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar y voltee a ver de quien se trataba. Me lleve una buena sorpresa al ver que se trataba de hecho, de mi querida amiga Gatomon. Me quede sin palabras al verla, solo pude sonreír y asentir ante su pregunta.

-Buenos días Patamon, es un buen día para salir ¿viniste a acompañar a Tk?- me pregunto ella.

-Ah no, yo vine solo, me los encontré por pura casualidad- respondí.

-ya veo-

-y tu si viniste a acompañar a Kari ¿verdad?-

-Así es, aunque me mantuve oculta todo el día-

-¿y por que eso?-

-Bueno, digamos que a Kari le gusta tener una consejera que le ayude cuando tiene dudas-

-¿acaso tú eres su consejera?-

-Algo así, intento darle consejos cuando tiene dudas, por eso la acompaño casi siempre que sale con Tk. Me gusta verlos juntos pero a veces me aburro bastante y me gustaría hacer algo mas-

Mientras ella hablaba, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarla. Seguía siendo tan linda como siempre. Además, se sentía aburrida de estar observando a Tk y a Kari, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder a un lugar distinto para que se entretuviera, y ya ahí, intentaría hablar con ella.

-Gatomon…-

-¿sucede algo?-

-bueno, ya que estas aburrida de ver a estos dos ¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a otro lugar? Podríamos hablar o jugar un rato- le dije. Intente no mostrarme impaciente, pero por dentro estaba esperando a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-eso suena divertido Patamon. Me encantaría- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- pregunte yo, tratando de contener mi emoción.

-pero temo que hoy no se podrá. Es cierto que dije que quería hacer otra cosa, y de hecho ya la tengo planeada. Lo siento Patamon-

-No te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa, aunque me sentía un poco desilusionado por dentro.

-Bueno entonces… será mejor que me vaya-

Después de decirme esto, dio un salto muy ágil, y cayó al suelo sobre sus patas muy suavemente, con tanta gracia y elegancia que era sorprendente. Antes de retirarse, me miro una vez más y me regalo una sonrisa, acompañada por un último comentario.

-¡Nos veremos después para la salida que me prometiste!- fue lo último que dijo.

Así de rápido como llego, también se fue, sin darme ni siquiera el tiempo para poder decirle lo que con tanto esfuerzo había estado planeando.

Aun sonreía mientras todavía la podía ver, pero cuando ya no la vi, mi expresión cambio, ahora estaba bastante molesto.

No estaba molesto con ella. Si tenía algo importante que hacer no la podía culpar ni le podía reclamar nada. Realmente estaba enojado con migo mismo, porque una vez más deje que una oportunidad se me fuera. La oportunidad de decirle a esa digimon cuanto la amaba se había perdido.

¿Cuántas veces me había sucedido eso? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro veces? La verdad es que ya eh perdido la cuenta. Siempre que intento decirle lo que siento, me pongo nervioso y me es imposible hablar, o en ocasiones no sé ni qué hacer cuando estoy con ella.

Cuando se fue, me quede solo en aquel árbol, aun observando como Tk y Kari se demostraban amor de la manera más sincera. Tk no tenía ningún problema en demostrarle a la castaña lo que sentía por ella ni de decirlo. Realmente lo admiraba por eso, pero también me daba algo de envidia por que, por más que lo pensara, me era imposible hacer lo mismo con Gatomon.

Decidí irme de ahí ya el ver a mi compañero y la compañera de mi amada no me hacía sentir para nada mejor.

Me fui del parque, pero no regrese a casa ya que aun había algo que debía hacer y era la razón principal por la cual había salido.

Vole sobre por toda la ciudad, buscando el lugar acordado. Algo bueno que habían hecho los años conmigo fue mejorar mi vuelo, al punto de que podía recorrer grandes distancias por el aire y sin cansarme tanto, como si me sucedía cuando apenas conocí a Tk.

Solo tarde unos cuantos minutos en llegar a una playa cerca a varias rocas y riscos, además de estar vacía. En ese lugar ya había alguien sentado sobre una roca, tocando una pequeña ocarina mientras miraba el mar. La música que estaba tocando era tan bonita y relajante que por un momento se me olvido que estaba molesto por lo que me había pasado esa mañana.

Me acerque a quien estaba tocando, de cualquier forma, lo conocía muy bien.

-buenos días Veemon- dije sonriendo.

-Tardaste bastante, pero al menos viniste- dijo Veemon, dejando de tocar su ocarina y acercándose a mí para saludarme.

Así es, quien estaba tocando la ocarina y a quien había venido a ver era Veemon. Hacía tres años que lo conocía. En un principio no hablábamos mucho, no nos conocíamos bien y solo nos limitábamos a colaborarnos durante los combates que teníamos, incluso estoy seguro que yo no le agradaba mucho por mi fuerte amistad con Gatomon, por la cual el parecía sentir algo. Sin embargo, cuando nuestras aventuras acabaron, tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y eso nos hizo muy buenos amigos. De hecho, sin contar a Tk, Veemon es mi mejor amigo por muchas cosas que ah hecho por mí, una de ella era la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

-bueno Patamon ¿estás listo para el entrenamiento?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-por supuesto, y te prometo que esta vez si te venceré- le dije, también sonriendo.

-me gusta oírte hablar así. Bueno, comencemos-

Ambos nos hicimos en frente del otro y tomamos nuestra distancia. Concentramos nuestra energía y después de unos minutos logramos evolucionar a nuestras formas de Angemon y Exveemon respectivamente y ya listos, nos colocamos en posición para luchar.

Parece no tener mucho sentido si dije al principio que éramos buenos amigos, pero ahí una razón para eso. Hacía tres años, un digimon entro al mundo real. Trate de enfrentarlo yo solo pero no logre vencerlo, y al final, fue Veemon quien me salvo y venció a aquel digimon. Se podría decir que después de esto fue que nos hicimos mejores amigos, además que desde ese momento el se ofreció a enseñarme a pelear mano a mano, algo en lo que él era un experto por naturaleza mientras que yo no era tan bueno en eso.

Desde ese momento entrenamos todos los días en la mañana, en la misma playa, y siempre que nos encontramos lo veo tocando una ocarina. No sé en qué momento abra aprendido a tocarla, pero debo decir que lo hace muy bien.

Nuestra pelea de entrenamiento ya había comenzado. Al principio Exveemon no me hizo las cosas fáciles. Su velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes y patadas era admirable, pero tanto entrenamiento con el no había sido en vano y rápidamente pude responderle de la misma forma, lo que pareció gustarle bastante.

Pasó casi media hora y ninguno de los dos quería dejarse vencer por el otro. Aunque era una pelea de práctica, no significaba que no lucháramos enserio.

Al principio solo nos concentramos en pelear, sin hablar, pero entonces…

-Angemon- dijo él, volviéndose a poner de pie y en posición de combate -¿finalmente lo has hecho?-

Hacia un rato había logrado derribarlo. Yo esperaba que simplemente se levantara y siguiéramos luchando, pero esa pregunta me llego de sorpresa.

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunte poniéndome en posición también, aunque la verdad ya sabía que era de lo que hablaba.

-Entonces aun no lo has hecho- dijo el sonriendo –no te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto tendrás la oportunidad perfecta, para poder decirle todo lo que sientes-

Después de decir eso, empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia mí. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un potente golpe.

Yo estaba bastante distraído, ya que la pregunta de Exveemon, volvía a pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana. Pensaba en como estuve tan cerca de declarármele al amor de mi vida pero no lo hice. De no ser por que reaccione justo a tiempo, el golpe de Exveemon me abría dado en la cara y causado un gran daño. Logre usar mis brazos y así pude contener el golpe. Aun así, Exveemon parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba completamente concentrado y eso no le gustaba para nada, como forma de demostrármelo, me dio una patada en el estomago el cual estaba al descubierto y vulnerable.

Me quede sin aire, en el suelo y con Exveemon mirándome de una forma que mesclaba frustración y preocupación.

-esto no está bien- comento mientras me daba la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie –el día de hoy estas muy distraído-

-lo sé- le respondí, sabía que tenía razón.

-¿a caso hoy sucedió algo?-

Entonces decidí contarle lo que me había sucedido ese día. Después de todo, ahora él era como mi consejero personal, a quien podía contarle todo lo que me sucedía y sentía. Veemon siempre había sabido como animarme cuando no sabía cómo hacer algo o si me sentía triste, esa se había convertido en su mejor cualidad. Después de le conté todo, parecía un poco sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía.

-no te burles de mi Exveemon- le pedí, creyendo que su sonrisa era por eso –realmente fue terrible no haberle dicho nada en esa oportunidad-

-jajaja, no me estoy burlando amigo- dijo él, colocando su mano sobre su hombro, una seña típica de él que significaba que me comprendía –solo me siento feliz de que estés cada vez más cerca de lograr tu objetivo-

-Jamás voy a poder decirle lo que siento-

-sí, últimamente ella ah esto ocupada en algo, pero seguro cuando este menos ocupada podrás decírselo-

-No hablo de eso- dije, quitando su mano de mi hombro y dándole la espalda –quiero decir que nunca tendré el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento a Gatomon. Cada vez que lo intento… me pongo nervioso o no sé qué decir-

-lo entiendo pero… si no se lo dices vas a lastimarte a ti mismo-

-Lo sé pero… ¿qué quieres que haga si no puedo declararle mi amor?-

_(El ambiente cambia, llenándose de luces de colores, con una música que poco a poco empezaba a sonar, y ambos digimons comienzan a moverse al ritmo de esta) _

.com/watch?v=K3_kfph5TVQ

(Kamen rider ooo Time judged all)

Ahí sentimientos

Que necesitan salir

Así que…

(Ambos)

Despéjalo

Despeja

Lo que hay en tu corazón.

Despaja

Lo que hay en tu corazón.

Despaja

Lo que hay en tu corazón.

Despeja

Despéjalo.

(Angemon) El no poder decirle lo que siento es un dolor que me tortura.

(Exveemon) Es un dolor que tiene cura y lo sabes, está en tus manos, solo dilo.

(Angemon) No lo entiendes, es difícil hablarle de ello, me es imposible.

(Exveemon) No esperes que sea fácil cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado.

(Angemon) ¿Por qué insistes en que debo hacer algo de lo que no soy capaz?

(Exveemon) Porque soy tu amigo, te quiero ayudar.

(Angemon) No lo puedo hacer.

(Exveemon) Sé que puedes.

(Ambos) Simplemente dilo ya.

(Ambos)

No sigas guardando

Lo que tú quieres gritar

Libera tu corazón

Y deja que tus sentimientos vuelen

(Angemon) ¿Y si ella no me acepta?

(Exveemon) Eso aun no lo asegures.

(Ambos) declárate, y el tiempo ya lo dirá

(Ambos)

Despaja

Lo que hay en tu corazón.

Despaja

Lo que hay en tu corazón.

(Exveemon)¿Acaso no dices que la amas mucho más que a tu propia vida?

(Angemon) Sabes que eso es cierto, y que lo daría todo por ella.

(Exveemon) Entonces demuestra que tus sentimientos son verdaderos.

(Angemon) Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

(Exveemon) Entonces te ayudare.

(Angemon) confió plenamente en ti.

(Ambos) ambos lograremos liberar esos sentimientos.

(Ambos)

El regalo más importante

Para una mujer especial

Es el amor sincero y leal

Que un hombre puede darle

(Exveemon) solo ten confianza en ti mismo.

(Angemon) sin perder nunca la esperanza.

(Ambos) y la diosa del amor de seguro te sonreirá.

(Angemon) antes, nunca me hubiera sentido valiente para hablar de los sentimientos que me invaden, o de declararle a ella mi amor.

Pero ahora me siento seguro…

(Ambos) para gritarlo al mismo cielo…

Nadie me detendrá.

(Ambos)

No sigas guardando

Lo que tú quieres gritar

Libera tu corazón

Y deja que tus sentimientos vuelen

El regalo más importante

Para una mujer especial

Es el amor sincero y leal

Que un hombre puede darle

(Angemon) Gracias por todo amigo

(Exveemon) te deseo lo mejor

(Ambos) que el amor a los dos pueda llegar.

(Ambos)

Despeja

Lo que hay en tu corazón

Despaja

Lo que hay en tu corazón

_(La música dejo de sonar y fue como si el ambiente volviera a la normalidad)_

Ambos estábamos muy cansados. Nuestro entrenamiento finalmente había acabado y ya no podíamos mantenernos en nuestras formas adultas y regresamos a nuestras formas pequeñas.

Después de tanta pelea me sentía sediento e incapaz de mover un solo musculo. Afortunadamente, Veemon como siempre, había traído termos con agua fría y unos cuantos emparedaros. En todo el tiempo que llevamos entrenando, a él nunca se le había olvidado traer algo de comer para los entrenamientos.

Después de comer, ambos no sentíamos ya recuperados. Yo me sentía mucho mejor, no tanto por haber comido, sino más bien por saber que Veemon me seguía apoyando para que no me rindiera en decirle a Gatomon lo que sentía, y más aun, diciendo que me ayudaría si era necesario.

La verdad, es que aparte de Tk, Veemon es el único que conoce mis sentimientos por Gatomon. Decírselo a Tk no fue suficiente y se lo dije a él, y desde ese día me ha animado y me ha intentado dar consejos para que finalmente yo le diga a Gatomon lo que siento por ella, pero aun así…

-Veemon…-

-¿sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué me ayudas con Gatomon?-

Al principio creí que reaccionaria mal por esa pregunta, pero en vez de eso, empezó a sonreír y tomo un sorbo de agua.

-bueno, ya te lo dije, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte-

-pero… tu también amas a Gatomon ¿verdad?-

-eso era lo que creía antes. Pero me eh dado cuenta que lo que siento por Gatomon no es más que un gran cariño y aprecio, así como respeto. Estoy bien siendo su amigo- entonces, volteo a mirarme fijamente –pero en cambio, tu si la mas de verdad, tú no estás bien con ser solo su amigo y es por eso que, sin importar que, te ayudare para qué logres decirle lo que sientes-

Aquellas palabras de Veemon me dejaron más que sorprendido. Me sentía muy feliz de tener a un buen amigo como él y deseaba, no solo que Gatomon y yo estuviéramos juntos, sino que Veemon, en agradecimiento por toda su ayuda pudiera encontrar también a alguien especial ya realmente se lo merecía.

Después de haber comido, evolucionamos una vez mas y nos fuimos de ese lugar. Exveemon me acompaño hasta la casa y se fue, no sin antes volverme a recordar que no dejara de intentar decirle a Gatomon lo que sentía.

Ya en casa, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Estaba completamente solo y no tenía ganas de jugar o ver televisión. Seguía pensando en Gatomon y fue cuando decidí tomar mi cuaderno de notas.

Como dije en un principio, me gusta escribir y desde que aprendí a hacerlo me gusta escribir las cosas que siento o pienso sobre cualquier cosa en un pequeño cuaderno rojo que me regalo Tk hace ya bastante tiempo. Escribí todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, como no pude decirle lo que sentía a Gatomon, las palabras de aliento de Veemon y todo lo que me hubiera gustado decir a esa hermosa gatita que me tenia loco.

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron casi sin que me diera cuenta. Ahora era de noche y Tk dormía plácidamente después de haber pasado un buen día con Kari. Estaba feliz por él, al mismo tiempo que sorprendido porque el tenia una gran facilidad para escoger momentos, lugares y palabras para describirle a Kari lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que estaba de estar con ella, una habilidad que envidio bastante.

Aunque Tk dormía, yo no podía hacer lo mismo, veía desde la ventana que la actividad nocturna era bastante. Había muchas personas en tiendas, bares, restaurantes, o caminando en los parques y la calle. Entre todas esas personas, había muchas parejas que disfrutaban la noche y se demostraban afecto en múltiples formas.

Abrí la ventana y Salí volando. Si quería aprender cómo elegir un momento adecuado para declararme y cómo hacerlo, además de hacer pasar a Gatomon un buen rato entonces… debía verlo…

_(Mientras Patamon desciende hacia la ciudad, una música comienza a sonar y el digimon vuela por todas las partes que había observado)_

.com/watch?v=OVO32e3_ci0&feature=related

_(opening full, Kamen rider 555)_

(Patamon)

¿Cuál es la manera correcta…

De decirle una mujer… te amo?

El momento de hacerlo debe ser…

Especial

¿Cual podría ser?

No lo se

Tantos lugares

Tantos momentos

¿Cuál elegir?

Es algo que aun no se

¿Cuál sería ese momento mágico,

Único y especial

Y que yo podría usar

Para poder declararme al fin?

El mundo muestra y me muestra

Tanto de donde escoger

Pero es difícil

Decidirse

Más yo no me rendiré…

Hasta encontrarlo.

¿Qué palabras serian las correctas…

Para describir lo que ella es… para mí?

Existe todo un mundo de palabras…

Para escoger

¿Cuáles de todas ellas?

Aun no se

¿Eres mi vida

O eres mi todo?

Aun lo se

Pero si lo averiguare

¿Cuantas palabras son realmente necesarias…

Para poder describir…

Lo que hay en mi corazón?

Usare las que sean necesarias…

Incluso más…

Para decir lo que siento

Y hacer una declaración

Que sea honesta.

Sin importar las palabras

O el momento

Lo que siento

Es algo que no cambiara

El momento y las palabras

Que sean necesarios

Para poder declararte mi amor

Sé que las voy a encontrar

Por más complicado o difícil que sea

No dejare de intentarlo

Y así podre finalmente

Declararme a ti.

_(La música deja de sonar y Patamon vuelve a casa)_

Aun no estoy seguro de cómo me declarare a Gatomon, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro y es que algún día lo hare. Por ahora no puedo pensar en eso, siento mi cuerpo demasiado agotado, pero estoy seguro que mañana será un nuevo día, y mañana encontrare una respuesta.

Ahora, solo cierro mis ojos y me preparo para dormir, esperando que en mis sueños, mi gatita y yo estemos juntos y felices.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de este curioso fic que se me ocurrió.<strong>

**Si se fijaron, entonces notaron que las canciones que escogí son temas de series de Kamen Rider, pero las letras son completamente inventadas por mí.**

**Agradezco sobre todo a Lord Pata, a quien prácticamente dedico este fic porque, despues de tantos consejos y ayuda con fics anteriores, quiero regalarle algo que se que le gusta y había estado esperando que hiciera, ósea, un fic PataGato.**

**En el próximo capítulo se revelaran un par de cosas y habrá más canciones, y para los que leen mi fic Luna Azul, por cuestiones de tiempo no eh terminado el capitulo 15, pero con suerte la otra semana estará listo.**

**Sin mas me despido, hasta luego.**


	2. Cap 2, pensamientos de una Gata

**Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, ahora viendolo desde el punto de vista de Gatomon, dejando ver lo que esta chica piensa. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II, Pensamiento de una gata.<strong>

_Gatomon POV_

Son las ocho de la mañana y los rayos del sol entraban con toda su intensidad por la ventana. Quisiera no levantarme, la verdad es que estoy muy cómoda recostada en la cama junto con Kari, y al igual que yo, ella tampoco deseaba levantarse.

Pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí todo el día, Kari no tenia clases porque era domingo, pero había algo más importante que debía hacer, al igual que yo, así que con algo de esfuerzo nos levantamos y nos preparamos.

Ambas nos arreglamos un poco, desayunamos muy ligero y nos fuimos. No hacía falta decirle a los padres de Kari o a Tai a dónde íbamos ese día, era algo que ellos ya sabían, y en cuanto a Agumon, él era bastante desinteresado de lo que hacíamos, así que ni falta hacia explicarle nada, prefería quedarse encasa viendo televisión, comiendo o salir a jugar con Tai o los demás digimons.

Siendo un domingo, el día estaba relativamente tranquilo. Casi no había tráfico y tampoco había muchas personas en la calle. El sol brillaba intensamente y una fresca brisa soplaba, despeinando un poco a Kari y a mí también, pero era agradable.

En todo el camino, solo habíamos parado un par de veces y había sido únicamente para comprar un par de dulces para llevarle a quien íbamos a ver.

Después de un par de minutos finalmente había llegado al lugar al cual deseábamos y necesitábamos ir.

-Finalmente llegamos- dijo Kari –espero que ella este despierta-

Y diciendo esto, ambas entramos al hospital. Así es, al lugar al que debíamos ir era un hospital.

El hospital al cual habíamos ido era un especializado en atender niños, en especial a aquellos que no tenían el apoyo de nadie para pagarse tratamiento y exámenes, pero no era la primera vez que veníamos.

De hecho, ya llevábamos casi seis meses viniendo a aquel hospital los fines de semana en la mañana y en las tardes el resto de los días, después de que Kari volvía de la escuela. Debido al buen tiempo que llevábamos viniendo a aquel hospital, algunas personas ya nos reconocían, entre ellas la recepcionista que al ver a Kari y a mí, de inmediato nos guio a la habitación que veníamos a ver. Cuando entramos… hay estaba ella, una pequeña niña acostada sobre su cama de hospital, admirando la ciudad desde su ventana en la cual habían varias masetas con flores las cuales nosotras habíamos traído en visitas anteriores. La chica tenía piel blanca y un hermoso cabello negro que le caía hasta los hombros. Su nombre era Melody Prower, y ella era la razón de que estuviéramos ahí.

Hacía casi seis meses, en la escuela a cada estudiante se le asigno a un paciente de un hospital para acompañarlo y asistirlo por un mes. La paciente que le toco a Kari fue Melody y yo la ayudaba a asistirla. Aun así, esa no era la primera vez que ambas chicas se encontraban.

Hacia un año, Melody y su madre se mudaron al edificio en el cual vivimos y constantemente se le pedía a Kari que la cuidara porque su madre siempre salía, lo cual hizo que Kari y yo nos hiciéramos muy buenas amigas de Melody, sobre todo yo ya que ella y yo jugábamos mucho, como ya no podía con hacerlo con Kari.

Pero en unos de esos días, Melody se desmayo de un momento a otro. Cuando la llevamos al hospital, los doctores le diagnosticaron una grave enfermedad. Cuando intentamos contactar a su madre, nos llevamos una horrible sorpresa cuando esta se había llevado sus pertenencias y todo el dinero, prácticamente desapareciendo y dejando a su hija sin nada.

Fue algo triste, pero Kari y yo jamás la abandonamos, incluso antes de que le fuera asignada a Kari, y aun mas cuando el tiempo cuidarla se acabo, la seguimos acompañando hasta el día de hoy.

Después de que entramos, ella nos saludo con una gran sonrisa. Sin su madre, nosotras éramos su única compañía. Hablamos, jugamos, le entregamos los dulces que habíamos comprado y estuvimos las tres juntas por casi hora y media, hasta que Kari recibió una llamada, la cual la obligo a irse. Yo por mi parte, me quede con Melody. Ella era una chica que me agradaba mucho, era simpática y alegre. Si bien sabía que su enfermedad era muy grave, eso no parecía desanimarle. Por el contrario, le daban más ganas de seguir adelante y esforzarse por recuperarse, pero como cualquier otro hospitalizado, había momentos en los cuales su enfermedad parecía ganarle, mostrándose triste y preocupada de lo que podría sucederle, pensando que tal vez jamás se recuperaría de su mal, haciendo que se deprimiera. No era común verla así, pero cuando sucedía… era muy triste.

-Por favor Melody, no pienses que no vas a recuperarte- le dije, esperando sacarla de ese estado.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo piense Gatomon?- me respondió ella, aun algo triste.

-Has hecho muchos progresos y estoy segura que pronto saldrás bien-

-Siempre lo pienso y creo que lo conseguiré pero…-

-Pero…-

-Estando aquí, sola, viendo siempre como pacientes mueren o no se recuperan… me hace perder las esperanzas, y aunque intento evitarlo… no es fácil-

Entendía el porqué se sentía tan triste, y considerando su situación no era de sorprender. Aun así, ella no debía perder la esperanza, sino que debía seguir manteniéndose fuerte, aunque no era algo fácil de decir, pero igual debía hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba como decirle eso a Melody, me fije que la televisión que se encontraba en su habitación estaba encendido, y precisamente estaban dando un informe en el se hablaba de un hombre que había nacido con una enfermedad conocida como agenesia, haciendo que sus brazos y piernas no se hubieran desarrollado, haciendo parecer que era incapaz de hacer cosas por sí mismo, y sin embargo, llevaba una vida normal. Toda una muestra de superación. Supongo que el Melody y yo viéramos eso, era lo único que necesitaba para que me sintiera más segura de decirle a ella lo que pensaba…

_(Una música comienza a sonar, mientras todo se vuelve multicolor y Gatomon empieza a moverse al ritmo de esta, con Melody observándola aun acostada en su cama)_

.com/watch?v=gg6u6QzQMoU

(Kamen Rider W Cyclone Effect)

(Gatomon)

Mira bien y escucha lo que tengo decir

Estas enferma y grave, más eso no es

El fin

¿Cómo hay ciegos que viven como si vieran?

¿O gente que enferma…

Vive como si estuviera sana?

Es su fuerza de voluntad la que los que mantiene en el juego

La misma que los mantiene con vida

Es algo que todos tenemos

Búscalo y superaras lo que sea

Así que nunca te rindas

Que las dificultades no te derriben

Yeah

Así que nunca te rindas

Ni pierdas la esperanza nunca.

Así que nunca te rindas

La fuerza que necesitas está en tu corazón

Yeah

Siempre mantente positiva

Rendirse sin haber luchado antes

Es como huir cobardemente

No

Estas asustada y preocupada por lo que te puede pasar

Lo se

Y lo entiendo bien pero te digo…

Un valiente no es aquel no teme nada

Sino aquel que enfrenta sus miedos

Y es capaz de salir siempre hacia adelante

Muéstrame que tú también puedes hacerlo

Así que nunca te rindas

Muestra de lo que eres capaz

Yeah

Así que nunca te rindas

Vive la vida sin temor

Así que nunca te rindas

Sé que a veces no es fácil

Woh

Pero no dejes de intentarlo

La vida a veces nos pone en situaciones crueles

Que parece que nunca superaremos

Pero con fuerza y corazón…

Siempre conseguiremos avanzar

Así que nunca te rindas

Que las dificultades no te derriben

Yeah

Así que nunca te rindas

Ni pierdas la esperanza nunca.

Así que nunca te rindas

La fuerza que necesitas está en tu corazón

Yeah

Siempre mantente positiva

Así que nunca te rindas

Muestra de lo que eres capaz

Yeah

Así que nunca te rindas

Vive la vida sin temor

Así que nunca te rindas

Sé que a veces no es fácil

Woh

Pero no dejes de intentarlo

Nunca te rindas

_(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a la normalidad, dejando Melody sonriendo y a Gatomon sonriendo igual que ella)_

Después de todo lo que le dije, Melody se veía mucho más confiada, así como alegre.

Con el ánimo renovado de esta chica, hablamos un poco más, jugamos y nos divertimos juntas, ahí, en una pequeña habitación de hospital, sin darme cuenta, se pasaron varias horas hasta ser medio día.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación para avisarle a Melody que dentro de una hora se le harían sus exámenes de rutina, de manera que la hora de irme había llegado.

-bueno, supongo que por hoy es todo- le dije.

-Aun así me divertí mucho- me dijo ella con una sonrisa –ahora dormiré un poco antes de mis exámenes, últimamente no eh dormido bien-

-Entonces que descanses, y nos veremos mañana en la tarde- dije, a punto de irme, pero antes de hacerlo…

-Oye Gatomon- le escuche decir a Melody y voltee a verla.

-¿sí?-

-Cuando veas a Patamon, no se te olvide decirle que lo quieres, y además, que te gustaría ser su novia-

-¿Qué?-

-que tu quieres mucho a Patamon y debes decírselo a él directamente. Mucha suerte-

Después de decirme esto, la chica se quedo profundamente dormida. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, y una vez la cerré, me apoye sobre ella, dando un largo respiro.

Si bien Melody era aun muy joven, parecía ser que nada se le escapaba, y en mi caso, no se le escapo que entre las muchas cosas que hablábamos ambas, yo siempre mencionaba a Patamon y todo lo que el había hecho y que era un buen amigo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que lo mencionaba mucho o la forma en que lo hacía, pero era evidente que pensaba mucho en él, siendo esa la razón por la cual Melody hizo ese comentario pero… ¿podría tener razón?...

Si, tiene razón. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, de haber compartido tantas batallas, así como momentos divertidos y de tranquilidad, era normal que mi apreció y cariño por Patamon creciera pero… ¿acaso ese cariño había crecido hasta convertirse en amor? ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de él?

Si… creo que lo estoy pero…

¿Qué debo hacer?

_(El ambiente se coloca de un tono verdoso acompañado de luces blancas. El tiempo y las personas fluyen más lento, con excepción de Gatomon, y al mismo tiempo una música suena, mientras Gatomon comienza a caminar)_

.com/watch?v=QcdKofKmY64

_(Opening full Kamen Rider Kabuto)_

(Gatomon)

Finalmente lo puedo ver

Que la amistad que sentía por él cambio

A un sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

Empezamos como amigos nada más.

Pero ahora siento que no podría vivir

Si él no está conmigo

Yo la víctima, él mi salvador

El dueño de mi corazón

Ahora lo es…

Todo para mí

¿Cómo fue paso? ¿O cuando sucedió?

Es algo que no se

Pero ahora…

Solo puedo pensar en él

Lo quiero abrazar, lo quiero besar

Voy a enloquecer

Si no puedo

Decirle

Lo que siento por él

Es algo que deseo hacer.

Por donde sea que voltee a mirar

Veo parejas que sin problemas demuestran su amor

Con un beso, abrazo o una simple mirada.

Lo hacen ver tan fácil

El poder decirle a alguien que lo amas

Pero yo no puedo

No sabría como comenzar…

O que palabras utilizar

Nunca me vi

En tal situación.

Sé que lo amo, se que lo quiero

Se lo quiero decir

Pero no es…

Fácil hacer una declaración.

Más si no lo intento

Nada conseguiré

Así que hay que hacerlo

Y un día…

Juntos podremos estar

Es lo que más deseo ya.

¿Cómo fue paso? ¿O cuando sucedió?

Es algo que no se

Pero ahora…

Solo puedo pensar en él

Lo quiero abrazar, lo quiero besar

Voy a enloquecer

Si no puedo

Decirle

Lo que siento por él

Es algo que deseo.

Sé que lo amo, se que lo quiero

Se lo quiero decir

Pero no es…

Fácil hacer una declaración.

Más si no lo intento

Nada conseguiré

Así que hay que hacerlo

Y un día…

Juntos podremos estar

Es lo que más deseo ya.

(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a su curso normal)

Realmente tenía demasiado en que pensar. Primero estaba Melody, su condición había ido mejorando poco a poco y gracias a dios. Esperaba que muy pronto ella pudiera salir de aquel hospital para poder hacer y ver todas aquellas cosas que tanto deseaba. Lamentablemente yo no podía hacer más por ella, excepto visitarla, acompañarla y desearle siempre lo mejor, ayudándola en lo que podía.

Además, pensaba mucho en Patamon. Yo ya estaba segura de lo que sentía por él y lo que más quería era decírselo. Sin embargo el asunto de Melody me mantenía muy ocupada y me era imposible decirle algo o hacer un plan para decírselo.

Aun pienso en muchas de las oportunidades que eh dejado pasar, incluso algunas en las que Patamon, muy amablemente me ha invitado a salir, pero el tiempo no lo tengo y la verdad es que me siento mal por eso. Aun si estoy segura de que mi momento de decirle lo que siento no tardara en llegar.

Por el día de hoy, mi visita había terminado y ahora debía regresar a casa y reencontrarme con Kari para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Conociéndola como la conozco, si no estaba con Tk, entonces estaba con Davis, Ken, Yolei o con Tai haciendo algo. De todos modos era un domingo y si tener escuela, una adolecente hace cualquier cosa.

Estaba a punto de irme hasta que vi algo que llamo mucho mi atención.

Al final del pasillo por el cual estaba caminando , un hombre y una mujer junto a una enfermera llevaban a una chica de cabello rojizo sobre una camilla, tras ellos iba un joven de cabello marrón y tras él iba un conocido mío.

-¿Veemon?- dije al verlo, me sorprendió un poco encontrarme con él precisamente en ese lugar.

El se detuvo y volteo a verme, se acerco y me saludo dándome un abrazo, el cual yo también correspondí.

-Vaya, es una verdadera coincidencia encontrarte aquí- dijo él regalándome una sonrisa, típica de él -¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?-

-mejor dime tu ¿Qué sucedió con Jun? ¿Está bien?- le pregunte yo. La verdad es que vi a Jun tan mal que, fuera lo que fuera que le sucedía no había sido para nada bueno.

-Busquemos un lugar más cómodo y te contare todo-

Ambos salimos de ese pasillo y buscamos un lugar tranquilo para conversar, el cual encontramos en la azotea del hospital, de todos modos ya estábamos en el último piso.

Según Veemon me dijo, todos habían salido como familia a hacer unas cuantas compras, pero cuando estaban cruzando la calle, un motociclista no se fijo y se paso la luz en rojo, llevándose a Jun por delante, dejándola muy lastimada en las piernas, aunque él decía que no parecía ser algo tan grave y seguramente pronto saldría, aunque con muletas o usando un bastón.

Hace tiempo, cuando aun teníamos que defender el digimundo, Veemon y yo éramos bastante distantes y no hablábamos mucho. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, él comenzó a ser muy abierto conmigo, diciéndome cosas que pensaba y sentía, que al parecer no le decía a Davis, pero si a Wormmon y tal vez a Patamon por que los veía muy juntos algunas veces, en especial por que Veemon entrenaba a Patamon para que peleara mejor. Así como yo lo escuchaba, el también me escuchaba, podía hablar con él con toda confianza y en algunas ocasiones nos divertimos haciendo cualquier cosa. Alguna vez él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero después de hablarlo, le dije que yo lo apreciaba mucho, pero no lo amaba y él lo tomo de una buena manera.

La verdad es que considero a Veemon como un buen amigo, y en este momento, era el único con el cual podía compartir lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Le conté lo que sentía por Patamon y que no había podido decírselo, también lo de Melody y la razón por la que estaba en ese hospital. Al parecer lo deje pensando mucho.

-¿de manera que eso es lo que te ha mantenido tan ocupada?- dijo él.

-por favor Veemon, te ruego que no se lo vayas a decir a nadie- le pedí .

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero no veo el porqué, lo que haces es algo muy bueno y noble-

-Lo sé pero… también es algo que quisiera hacer yo sola junto con Kari, es nuestra responsabilidad-

-Te entiendo, no le diré a nadie pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela-

-gracias, eres muy amable-

-y con respecto a Patamon…-

-Aun lo pienso. Eh pasado por malas situaciones pero decirle a alguien que lo amas es muy difícil. Quisiera decirle lo que siento pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y con lo de Melody no tengo ni un momento para estar con él- me detuve un momento y solté un largo suspiro lleno de frustración- tal vez debería dejar las cosas así-

Sonaba muy derrotista de mi parte decir tal cosa, pero siendo honesta era lo que pensaba, si no podía decirle a Patamon lo que sentía por él lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y no darle más vueltas al asunto.

En ese momento, Veemon comenzó a sonreír. Por un momento pensé que se burlaba de mí, pero su sonrisa no parecía de burla.

-La verdad es algo difícil, yo ya pase por eso- comento, y me sorprendió un poco ese comentario.

_(Veemon comienza a caminar por la azotea, siendo seguido por Gatomon mientras una música suave empieza a sonar y poco a poco comienza a aumentar, mientras ambos digimons se pasean por los edificios)_

.com/watch?v=kvrU4zKvy38

(Ride the Wind Kamen rider Decade)

(Veemon)

Sé que enamorada estas

Que él tiene un lugar en tu corazón

Eso lo entiendo bien.

Pero no puedes decirle

Lo que significa para ti

Por eso ya pase.

Mas te digo que

No debes renunciar

A lo sientes

O un día despertaras

Y cuenta te darás

Que perdiste tu oportunidad de amar

No dejes que el miedo…

_Te detenga_

O que las dudas…

_Te detengan_

Abre tu corazón

Y di lo que quieres ya

¡Así que!

Déjate llevar

_Por aquello…_

Que sientes en tu corazón

Esos hermosos sentimientos seguro te guiaran.

¡Así que!

Tal como yo lo hice

_Por ella también_

No desistas jamás

Y seguro el mundo te retribuirá con el amor

Del hombre que deseas

Cuando la conocí, también me enamore

Se volvió todo para mí

Por ella luche, también sufrí y también caí

Pero siempre me levante

_Y seguí adelante_

Por ella siempre seguí

_Y no me rendí_

Ahora yo te digo

Tú tampoco te rindas nunca

¡Así que!

Si es verdad…

_Que lo quieres_

Entonces no dejes de luchar,

Y proteger lo que quieres de verdad

¡Así que!

Por mas difícil

_Que parezca_

No lo es en verdad

Mientras exista realmente amor

Todo fácil será

Ya no esperes más

_No más_

Y no dudes más

_No más_

Abre el corazón y libera todo tu amor

No necesitas más…

Para decirle lo que sientes

¡Así que!

Déjate llevar

_Por aquello…_

Que sientes en tu corazón

Esos hermosos sentimientos seguro te guiaran.

¡Así que!

Tal como yo lo hice

_Por ella también_

No desistas jamás

Y seguro el mundo te retribuirá con el amor

Del hombre que deseas

¡Así que!

Si es verdad…

_Que lo quiere_

Entonces no dejes de luchar,

Y proteger lo que quieres de verdad

Nunca desistas

_(La música se detiene y para ese momento, Veemon y Gatomon ya se encontraban en la azotea de otro edificio)_

Jamás pensé que Veemon tuviera esa clase de ideas o dijera esa clase de cosas. Tenía mucha razón, no debía desistir y tampoco rendirme, pero me llamaba la atención hablara de "ella".

¿Será que él tenía novia y no nos había dicho? No sé, le hubiera preguntado, pero estaba segura que él me lo diría todo en otra ocasión.

Después de haber tenido una buena conversación, ambos nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su camino, él volvió al hospital y yo tome mi camino hacia la casa de Kari. En todo el camino, no dejaba de pensar en cómo podría decirle a Patamon lo que sentía por él, honestamente eso era lo que más deseaba hacer.

Después de que llegue a casa, no hice otra cosa que no fuera pensar en el momento en el que me declararía a Patamon. Mi mente permaneció perdida en aquellas ideas hasta que algo me saco de ellas. Kari había vuelto, pero se veía muy preocupada y triste. Verla así me preocupo bastante.

-Kari ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte, sintiéndome por un momento igual que ella.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Un capitulo mas.<p>

Ahora conociendo lo que mantenía a Gatomon alejada de su querido Patamon, y con ella y Veemon regalándonos unas cuantas canciones.

En el próximo capítulo, será el turno de Veemon, así como algo que será importante para este cortó Fic.

Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.

Nota: El hombre enfermo del que habla Gatomon se llama Nick Vujicic.

Pueden ver videos de él en Youtube, uno de ellos es este:

.com/watch?v=sIWadFzmezs


	3. Cap 3, La gran solucion

**Capítulo III, La gran solución.**

_Veemon POV_

Debería decir que hoy fue un día como otro, pero estaría mintiendo definitivamente. Jun fue lastimada y ahora se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital, si hace le añadimos que Davis llego tarde a su práctica de futbol y que no le creyeron que su hermana estaba en el hospital. Y aparte de todo eso también tuve que ayudar a la madre de Davis a limpiar un desorden que obviamente él no limpiaría. No fue un día como otro. Pero solo menciono lo malo, y también pasaron cosas buenas.

Una ellas es que Jun estaba bien y no tardaría demasiado en recuperarse, otra que es que Davis pudo hacer su práctica de fútbol sin ningún problema y la última fue que había logrado por fin terminar de limpiar el desorden que mi querido compañero humano había dejado.

Para cuando termine de limpiar, ya era de noche. Las siete para ser mas exactos y era la hora que había estado esperando. Rápidamente encendí la computadora de Davis para poder conectarme a internet para poder conectarme al chat de Davis.

Lo sé, se que suena muy extraño lo que acabo de decir pero es cierto. Yo uso la cuenta de correo de Davis para poder chatear con los demás digimons, quienes también usaban las cuentas de sus compañeros humanos.

Repito, se que suena raro, pero fue una de las costumbres que adquirimos en nuestra vida en el mundo humano, y en cierta forma era divertido.

Una vez entre, vi que ninguno de mis amigos estaba en línea aun, pero era seguro que no tardarían demasiado en conectarse, era simplemente cuestión de esperar. Jugué un poco y empecé a investigar sobre ciertas cosas, pero dure en eso apenas uno minutos ya no tardo en conectarse alguien. Cuando vi de quien se trataba… apenas podía creerlo… llevaba más de dos meses de no tener noticias de… "ella" y ahora había aparecido. Me sentía muy feliz de poder hablar con ella, así que trate de calmarme y abrí el chat para empezar la conversación. Encendí la cámara y el micrófono para que ella pudiera verme y oírme, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se me hizo un poco extraño cuando la ventana de video se abrió y estaba todo oscuro y apenas y podía verla, pero no importaba, mientras pudiera verla.

-Hola linda- dije, algo nervioso. Llevaba casi medio año de no verla y por eso no podía evitar estar nervioso, pero al parecer la hice reír.

-Que gusto verte, llevaba días esperando que pudiéramos hablar- dijo ella.

-También yo, pero dime ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?-

-lo que sucede es que se fue la luz aquí. Estoy utilizando el computador portátil de mi compañera para hablar contigo-

-no deberías gastar su batería ¿Qué tal si ella lo necesita después?-

-no la necesita, y aunque la necesitara, eso no me impediría hablar contigo Veemon-

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extraño… Renamon- apoyando mi mano sobre la pantalla, como si así pudiera alcanzarla.

-Tal vez igual que yo- haciendo lo mismo que yo, y acercándose más a la cámara para permitirme ver su hermoso rostro.

¿Sorprendidos?

Seguro no se lo esperaban. La chica con la que hablo ahora, a la que hacia tanto no veía y quien me ha quitado el sueño durante tantas noches era una Renamon.

Hacía casi un año que la conocía, ella fue escogida como una de las nuevas digimons elegidas para proteger el Digimundo en caso de que llegara a ser necesario. Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que fuéramos novios. La relación entre ambos al principio no empezó tan bien que digamos, pero poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, errores y caídas, nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora.

Continuamos hablando durante todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, ya que no sabíamos cuando tendríamos la oportunidad de hablar otra vez.

Ella me conto los lugares que había visto y todo lo que había hecho con su compañera humana en Nueva York, que era el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Mientras me contaba, resistí la tentación de preguntarle cuando volvería, ya que ella tampoco sabía cuando regresaría a Japón.

Sabía bien sus motivos para haberse marchado, pero realmente la extrañaba y nada deseaba más que volver a estar juntos, y por sus ojos, me daba cuenta que ella también me extrañaba y quería regresar.

Le conté todo lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, que realmente no era mucho, y entre esas cosas, le mencione a mis dos amigos Gatomon y Patamon, como ellos estaban enamorados y mis consejos e intentos para convencerlos de que debían decir lo que sentían.

Cuando le conté esto, comenzó a reírse levemente y esto me confundió un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunte.

-no es nada- me respondió ella, tapándose la boca para contener su risa –es solo que por lo que dices, pareces una especie de consejero matrimonial o algo así-

-¿eso es malo?-

-no realmente, en realidad se me hace muy lindo de tu parte hacer eso por tus amigos-

-los aprecio mucho y quiero que sean felices y sé que la única de que lo sean es estando juntos-

-eres realmente admirable- sonriéndome con ternura.

-sí, pero mis esfuerzos aun no han dado frutos-

-no te preocupes, seguro ellos podrán declarar sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado-

-Tienes razón. Renamon…-

-¿sí?-

No sabía cómo continuar pero deseaba seguir hablando con ella. Había tanto que quería decirle y si no se lo decía ahora, no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿me quieres decir algo?- pregunto ella, notando mi intención de querer decirle algo, pero no lo hacía.

-si Renamon… yo-

_(Una música comienza a sonar, el ambienta cambia y Veemon y Renamon quedan frente a frente, a escaso centímetros de distancia y en un lugar similar al espacio exterior)_

.com/watch?v=JkM9-F8LAWE&feature=related

(Stay the ride Alive – Gackt)

(Veemon)

Veo el tiempo pasar, y en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti.

A veces puedo sentir que te encuentras junto a mí

Pero sé que no estás aquí.

Y que te fuiste, y aun no sabes si regresaras

Eso lo se

Pero tú sabes bien,

Que aquí te esperare

Y estaremos juntos otra vez

Sin importar cuánto tardes, aquí siempre estaré

Esperando tú regreso, aunque el mundo en mi contra este

Aquí siempre estaré.

Dicen que la distancia acorta el amor

Pero el mío aun arde y se mantiene fuerte

Sabiendo

Que un día tú

Regresaras

Mi vida aquí, transcurre con aparente normalidad

Pero tus recuerdos y quererte ver otra vez,

Hace que te extrañe

Pero nuestro encuentro tal vez tarde un tiempo más,

Lo sé y tal vez

Haya posibilidad

De no vernos nunca más

Aun así esperare hasta el final

Sin importar cuánto tiempo te tenga que esperar

Seré paciente, y que suceda lo que deba suceder

Aquí siempre estaré.

No dejare que el tiempo ni la distancia

Me separe la esperanza de verte de nuevo

Sabiendo

Que un día tú

Regresaras

Después del tiempo que juntos estuvimos

Sabemos que nuestro amor puede resistir

Cualquier cosa

Yo te quiero ver, se que tu también

Por eso debemos esperar

Solo un poco más,

Sé que lo

Podemos

Hacer

Sin importar cuánto tardes, aquí siempre estaré

Esperando tú regreso, aunque el mundo en mi contra este

Aquí siempre estaré.

Dicen que la distancia acorta el amor

Pero el mío aun arde y se mantiene fuerte

Sabiendo

Que un día tú

Y mi lado

Finalmente tú

Regresaras

_(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a ser como era antes)_

-no sabía que pensabas todo eso Veemon…- dijo Renamon, con una gran sonrisa y sin poder creerme todo lo que acaba de decirle –gracias Veemon, muchas gracias, realmente me haces sentir especial-

-De nada linda-

En ese momento, otra ventana de video se había abierto. No pude evitar enojarme un poco porque estaba interrumpiendo mi conversación con Renamon, la cual sabía que no duraría mucho. El video de conversación que se había abierto era de Gatomon, se veía algo triste y eso me preocupo.

-Espérame por favor Renamon, parece que paso algo grave sucede- le pedí a ella.

-Tranquilo querido, intentare mantener la batería lo que más pueda- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Detuve mi video conversación con Renamon para empezar una con Gatomon.

-Buenas noches Gatomon- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- me respondió ella, intentando fingir una sonrisa, pero pude ver que algo la preocupaba y no podía fingir que no me daba cuenta.

-¿sucede algo?-

Al principio ella no me quería responder, se veía todavía más triste, e incluso tratando de contener varias lagrimas que querían salir. No debería preguntarle más para no incomodarla, pero si no me decía, se lastimaría así misma y no me gustaría eso, así que insistí.

-Dímelo-

Gatomon se relajo un poco, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta tarde Kari llego a casa. Había pasado por el hospital para llevarle unas golosinas a Melody- dijo ella, aun preocupada –Cuando iba a irse, hablo con uno de los doctores que está a cargo de ella y de sus tratamientos.

-¿y qué dijo?- le pregunte, ahora estaba preocupado.

Gatomon intento nuevamente retener sus lágrimas, pero ahora le era imposible hacerlo.

-dijo que los tratamientos ya no sirven de nada-

-¿Qué?-

-la enfermedad de Melody ha avanzado demasiado y ya no se puede hacer nada. Ella pronto morirá, le dan un mes cuando mucho, a en menos que…-

-a menos que…-

-Hay especialistas que podrían tratar su enfermedad con una operación, y así podrían salvarla-

-Eso es perfecto- dije sonriendo, pensando que era una buena noticia, pero Gatomon no se veía convencida y eso me preocupo.

-pero… el hospital no puede costear el tratamiento que Melody necesita. Para que puedan tratarla…. Se debe pagar pero… el precio es muy elevado. Kari y yo no tenemos dinero como para poder pagarlo, Melody no tiene nada y… y… no podemos hacer nada por ella-

Gatomon ya no lo podía soportarlo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hubiera querido decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad que es ni siquiera sabía que decir. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue decirle que todo estaría bien. Eso no la tranquilizo del todo, pero al menos dejo de llorar.

-Veemon… ¿recuerdas que te dije que no le dijeras a nadie sobre Melody?- me pregunto.

-si- le respondí.

-Quiero que por favor les digas a todos, ya que en verdad necesito ayuda-

-De acuerdo Gatomon, lo hare-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar el enlace de video.

Volví a abrir el video de conversación de Renamon, no perdí el tiempo y le conté lo que Gatomon me había dicho. Al parecer la deje demasiado preocupada.

-Es terrible- me dijo ella -¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé- le respondí, muy preocupado –desearía hacer algo pero… no tengo nada-

Estaba bastante preocupado, Renamon estaba igual que yo y ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de que se podría hacer.

Sin embargo, la solución apareció de una forma bastante extraña ante mí. Resultaba que esta tarde, Davis había dejado en la mesa una gran cantidad de papeles, los cuales eran mayormente volantes de los que las personas siempre reparten en la calle promocionando algo, uno toma pero nunca lee.

Entre esos volantes, hubo uno que llamo bastante mi atención y se lo mostré a Renamon.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Renamon, un poco confundida al ver el volante.

-Es la solución que estábamos buscando-

_Patamon POV _

Han pasado solo un día desde que había hablado con Veemon, y aun pensaba mucho en lo que me había dicho, acerca de que no debía perder mi oportunidad y en que debía decirle a Gatomon lo que sentía por ella.

En ese momento yo me encontraba solo en casa debido a que Tk había salido y su madre aun no regresaba del trabajo. Estaba en la computadora de Tk escribiendo lo mis pensamientos.

Sé que puede sonar como algo muy tonto, pero esta la manera que había escogido para poder expresar aquellos sentimientos que tenia hacia esa gata digital y que aun no había podido decir.

Tenía muchos documentos con escritos cortos, tal vez mal escritos, pero en los que describía lo que sentía por ella, los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, entre otros. Nadie más conocía acerca de esos documentos. Nadie… con excepción de Tk y Veemon.

Ambos, en especial Veemon me aconsejaban que debiera llevar aquellas escrituras a la realidad y se las dijera a Gatomon en persona, pero aun no había podido hacerlo ya que Gatomon aun estaba ocupada en algo, pero aun no sabía exactamente que era.

Ya estaba bastante aburrido y apunto de apagar la computadora, pero una conversación de video se inicio y pude ver que era Veemon.

-Buenas tardes Patamon, es bueno que te pueda ver conectado- me dijo el digimon azul, con una gran sonrisa –tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-¿así?- le pregunte bastante interesado – ¿y que es?-

Entonces me conto lo que Gatomon había estado haciendo que la mantenía bastante ocupada. Me conto acerca de Melody, lo enferma que estaba y que Kari y Gatomon se encargaban de visitarla y apoyarla y cuidarla, en especial Gatomon.

Ahora lo entendía todo, y al mismo tiempo, Veemon me explico la situación actual de Melody, que estaba demasiado grave y que la única forma de ayudarla era con una operación que no podía ser costeado por el hospital y que eso la tenía demasiado triste.

Ahora yo era quien se sentía triste, no tenía ni idea de todo por lo que ella había estado pasando. No entendía porque Gatomon no me había dicho nada sobre eso, creí que ella me tenía confianza. Casi al mismo tiempo, Veemon me explico que ella prefería encargarse de Melody sola, que eh la había visto y le había explicado todo a él, pero ahora que las cosas se habían complicado, le había pedido que les dijera a los demás porque ahora necesitaba ayuda, ahora lo entendía.

Ahora que conocía por lo que estaba pasando mi amiga, no había otra cosa que deseara en ese momento que no fuera ayudarla pero… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Entonces pude ver como Veemon sonreía y supuse que él ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Gatomon necesita una gran cantidad de dinero para pagar la operación de Melody- dijo –y creo que ya sé cómo conseguirlo-

-¿Cómo?- quise saber.

-Observa esto-

Y me mando un link para una página de internet. Ahora Veemon me tenía muy intrigado con la solución que había encontrado para él problema de Gatomon, solo esperaba que no fuera algo estúpido o arriesgado aunque suponía que no seria así.

Abrí el link y mire la página que se había abierto con mucho cuidado, y logre entender cual era la idea de Veemon.

La pagina que decía más o menos lo siguiente:

_Concurso, la voz de estrella_

_Cantantes profesionales, recién iniciados y aficionados están cordialmente invitados a participar de este especial concurso._

_Para ganar, todo lo que deben hacer es cantar, cantar con gran entusiasmo._

_Reglas:_

_-Se pueden inscribir de manera individual en parejas._

_-Los participantes pueden utilizar un tema musical ya existente, pero este debe ser instrumental._

_-La letra de la canción elegida debe ser una creación original y debe ser inscrita junto con la música que se va a usar._

_Premios:_

_-Segundo lugar: 500.000 de yenes y dos días y una noche en el hotel._

_-Primer lugar: 2'000.000 de yenes y un viaje de cuatro días a un centra vacacional._

_Lugar:_

_ciudad de la opera de tokio_

_Fecha y lugar de inscripción:_

_ciudad de la opera de tokio_

_hasta el 2 de noviembre (dentro de cuatro dias)_

_Precio de la inscripción:_

_50 yenes._

_Esperamos su pronta participación en este maravilloso concurso y_

_¡Todos a cantar!_

Cuando termine de leer todo esto, comprendí de inmediato cual era la solución que Veemon había encontrado. Un concurso parecía ser una manera muy eficiente de conseguir dinero, aunque esto me genero una pequeña duda.

-¿acaso les pediremos a Tk y los demás que entren al concurso?- le pregunte, seguro que su respuesta seria un sí.

-Al principio pensé en eso- me respondió –pero después recordé que Davis había dicho que en la próxima semana tendrían exámenes, supongo que TK debe haber mencionado algo de eso-

-Sí, eso me había dicho-

-por eso es que tengo pensado inscribirme en ese concurso, además de que quiero invitar a todos los demás digimons elegidos para que todos entremos al concurso. De esa manera, habrá una posibilidad de que podamos obtener el premio y de esa forma ayudar a Melody-

Lo que Veemon decía tenía muchos sentido, tenía buenas intenciones y una solución bastante factible. Me hubiera gustado haber dicho que participaría en el concurso, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro y al parecer Veemon se dio cuenta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunto el dragón azul.

-Bueno… no estoy seguro si yo pueda entrar a ese concurso- le respondí.

-¿ahh? Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-la verdad es que no se si tengo una buena voz, además… según las reglas se debe inventar la letra que se va a interpretar-

-y no sabes de que podrías escribir una canción ¿verdad?-

-Pues sí, ese sería el mayor problema-

-En realidad mi querido amigo, si tienes algo de que escribir-

-¿de qué?-

-sabes muy bien de que-

Por la forma en que me miraba Veemon, entendí de que estaba hablando y eso me puso un poco nervioso.

-¿de Gatomon?- pregunte, solo para cerciorarme.

-Así es- me respondió con una sonrisa -solo piénsalo, si entras al concurso, cantas y logras ganar, obtendrás el premio que podría ayudar a Melody. Pero además de eso, con esa canción podrías finalmente decirle a Gatomon lo que sientes-

-Bueno… tal vez-

-Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-es que…. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir una canción-

-has escrito muchas cosas relacionadas a lo que sientes por ella, escribir una canción no es un problema-

-Pero…. No sabría como empezar, o como escribirlo-

-te ayudare si quieres-

-¿enserio?-

-Claro que sí, pero para poder ayudarte es necesario que me

_(Todo se vuelve negro con varias luces fluorescentes verdes, purpuras y blancas. Una música comienza a sonar y Veemon y Patamon están en el mismo lugar)_

.com/watch?v=FdK_6LrKt5k&feature=related

(Reverse/Re:Birth)

(Veemon) Amigo respóndeme, ¿la amas de verdad?

¿Lo es todo para ti?

¿A nadie más amarías igual?

(Patamon) Tú lo sabes muy bien,

Lo que siento no tiene comparación

Deseo decírselo

Pero no sé cómo hacerlo

(Ambos) Las palabras

(Veemon) Solas nunca son suficientes,

(Patamon) Es necesario algo mas fuerte

(Ambos)Debes cantar

(Ambos)

Una canción que haga que tus sentimientos

(Veemon)A flote salgan al fin

Una canción que sea capaz de llegar

(Patamon) Al corazón

(Ambos) Eleva tu voz a lo más alto

(Veemon) Déjate llevar por la magia de la música

(Patamon) Y hacerme sentir

(Ambos) Solo con una canción

(Patamon) Tanto que puedo decir

Solo en una canción.

(Veemon) Lo que sientes

Puede expresarse en pocas frases

(Ambos) Puede ser

(Patamon) difícil decir todo lo quiero decir

(Veemon) no es necesario muchas palabras

(Ambos) para una canción

(Ambos)

Si en cada palabra y cada nota

Ella pueda sentir

(Veemon) Que es lo más importante

Para ti

(Ambos) que sea una canción

Del alma y del corazón

(Patamon) Para demostrarle mi amor

(Ambos) Solo con una canción.

(Ambos)Música y corazón

Es lo más importante para poder hacer una canción

(Veemon) en la digas

(Patamon)Todo lo que pienso

(Veemon) y hagas sentir

(Patamon)Lo que hay dentro de mí

(Ambos) con una canción.

(Ambos)

Una canción que haga que tus sentimientos

(Veemon)A flote salgan al fin

Una canción que sea capaz de llegar

(Patamon) Al corazón

(Ambos) Eleva tu voz a lo más alto

(Veemon) Déjate llevar por la magia de la música

(Patamon) Y hacerme sentir

(Ambos) Al cantar

Que se oiga y que se sienta

Y que todos sepan

Lo que hay en nuestro corazón

Solo con una canción.

_(La música para y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Con Patamon y Veemon en sus computadoras, en sus casas, aun gran distancia uno del otro)_

Ahora me sentía más seguro, y con todo lo que Veemon me había dicho, ya tenía una idea de cómo escribir la canción la cual usaría en el concurso, y además, la que le dedicaría a mi querida gatita.

-¿te sientes más confiado?- me pregunto Veemon sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, gracias Veemon- le respondí sonriendo –le pediré ayuda a Tk para inscribirme al concurso mañana y empezare a escribir la canción justo ahora-

-Perfecto, yo también hablare con Davis para que me ayude a inscribirme-

-en ese caso, nos veremos en el concurso-

-y que gane el mejor-

-claro que si amigo-

Ese último comentario sonaba un poco tonto ya no se trataba de una competencia entre nosotros, pero era divertido hacerlo parecer así.

La conversación de video termino y comencé a reviras todos los documentos que tenía en la computadora, en los que había escrito y con base a ellos, empezaría crear la canción que usaría para el concurso.

_Gatomon POV _

En la noche, como era mi costumbre, encendí la computadora de Kari y acceso a internet. Durante toda la mañana y tarde había estado paseándome por los tejados y los parques de la ciudad y también había ido a visitar a Melody. Ese día había visto a la chica muy contenta y con un gran ánimo para seguir adelante, pero me sentí muy mal de no poder decirle la noticia de la cual me había enterado el día anterior, la verdad de lo que le esperaba, que ella moriría.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en que tal vez no viviría mucho. Habla con Kari sobre el tema y el hecho de que necesitábamos dinero para ayudar a Melody. Hablamos con sus padres, con los demás elegidos, intentamos buscar soluciones que pudieran ayudarnos con este gran problema, pero parecía imposible y eso me hacía sentir muy mal.

Trata de olvidarme de esas ideas y de inmediato entre a mi chat para ver quiénes de mis amigos estaban conectados, al menos hablando con ellos podía sentirme un poco mejor.

Al principio no vi a ninguno de ellos conectado, aunque si vi algo que me llamo un poco la atención y era que tenía un mensaje de Veemon y un solicitud de amistad de alguien. No tenía una foto y su correo no se me hacia conocido, pero igual acepte aquella petición de amistad. Después abrí el mensaje que Veemon me había enviado, creyendo que seria algún chiste o algo para entretenerme, ya que él tenia la facilidad para escribir cosas que te sacaban una sonrisa sin pensarlo mucho.

Pero cuando abrí el mensaje, vi que no era nada de eso. El asunto del mensaje decía "solución" y decidí leer con cuidado lo que había escrito, ya que tenía toda mi atención:

_Buenas noches Gatomon._

_Después de que me contaste lo que sucedió, créeme que me sentí bastante mal, no solo por Melody sino también por ti porque puede ver que esta noticia te afectaba mucho. Hubiera querido poder darte una solución para poder conseguir el dinero necesario para pagar la operación de Melody pero no la tenía, hasta ahora._

Interrumpí la lectura y me quede pensando por un momento en lo que había escrito.

¿Habrá estado hablando enserio? La verdad es que no estaba del todo segura, pero estaba muy interesada en esto, por lo que decidí seguir leyendo para ver cuál era la solución que Veemon tenía que darme:

_Veras, ayer cuando Davis volvió a casa, el traía varios volantes, y entre ellos había uno que tenía una publicidad de un concurso de canto que se realizara aquí dentro de cinco días. _

_Las reglas del concurso son:_

_-Se pueden inscribir de manera individual en parejas. _

_-Los participantes pueden utilizar un tema musical ya existente, pero este debe ser instrumental. _

_-La letra de la canción elegida debe ser una creación original y debe ser inscrita junto con la música que se va a usar._

_El segundo lugar recibirá un premio de 500.000 de yenes y dos días y una noche en un hotel y el primer premio recibirá un premio de 2'000.000 de yenes y un viaje de cuatro días a un centra vacacional._

_Como ves, es un concurso muy interesante, pero reñido, por lo que logre averiguar en internet, ya varias personajes han inscrito, por lo que te aconsejo que te inscribas lo más pronto posible, de dejare el link de la pagina donde puedes averiguar todo lo que necesitas._

_Sé que esta no parece ser la mejor solución de todas, y no te obligare a que tomes la solución que te doy, pero si te soy sincero, no encontré otra. Si no quieres inscribirte, entonces yo me inscribiré e intentare ganar el premio para Melody._

_Hasta luego._

Cuando termine de leer, no pude creerlo. Veemon había encontrado una solución que no era del todo mala. De hecho, era la mejor solución que había escuchado. En el mensaje venia un link y en él se explicaban todos los detalles del concurso, entre ellos las reglas que Veemon había mencionado, también mencionaba los lugares donde se podían inscribir los interesados, el precio de la inscripción y el lugar donde se realizaría el concurso. Todo parecía perfecto, fácil y la mejor opción para ganar el dinero que Melody necesitaba, pero ahora había un muy pequeño inconveniente, y era el hecho que yo no sabía escribir canciones. No podía pedirle ayuda a Kari porque ella tampoco sabía, además… no estaba muy segura si tenía una buena voz, y aunque la tuviera… me daba vergüenza la idea de estar frente a un público y cantar, creo que me imaginaba con pánico escénico y así es imposible hacer algo cuando muchas personas te están viendo.

En ese momento, sentí que todas las esperanzas de salvar a Melody se hacían pedazos. Era una solución muy práctica y para mí era imposible cantar o escribir una canción, y tampoco podía pedirle a Kari que hiciera eso, ella tenía muchas obligaciones y no tenía tiempo para concursos ni esas cosas.

Ahora me sentía triste otra vez, porque no había manera en que yo pudiera entrar a ese concurso, no me sentía capaz.

-ahora… ¿Qué hare?- me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta.

En ese momento, una conversación de video se abrió en mi pantalla.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- dijo una voz femenina, y quien había iniciado la conversación.

Me asuste por un momento, pero me calme al ver que solo era una conversación de video. No podía ver quién era, ya que la imagen de la cámara de ese usuario parecía tener mala recepción, pero estaba segura de que no se trataba ni de Biyomon ni de Palmon ya que su voz no era igual a la de ninguna de ellas.

-¿Quién eres?-

-una nueva amiga- me respondió.

-tú me enviaste la situación de amistad ¿verdad?- quise saber.

-es correcto- me dijo ella –yo soy una amiga muy cercana de uno de tus amigos. Quería conocerte y fue por eso que te envié mi solicitud de amistad-

-¿enserio?-

-se por el problema que estas pasando Gatomon-

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No te preocupes… yo te ayudare-

En ese momento, la pantalla de la computadora empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad que no me dejaba ver. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me confundí mas al ver que alguien salía de la pantalla, pero la luz no me dejaba ver bien de quien se trataba.

Poco a poco la pantalla dejo de brillar. Vi a mí alrededor y, efectivamente alguien había salido de la pantalla de la computadora.

Al parecer se trataba de un digimon, de un cuerpo atlético, similar a un zorro de pelaje amarillo y blanco, con guantes purpuras, ojos azules y una cola larga. Instintivamente me puse en posición, lista para pelear, pero el recién llegado, o llegada porque supuse que era la chica que me había hablado antes, no hizo señal de querer pelear contra mí, en vez de eso, empezó a sonreírme y eso me calmo un poco.

-No te preocupes, no he venido a pelear- me dijo, acercándose un poco a mí y agachándose para quedar a mi altura –De manera que tú eres la Gatomon de la que tanto he escuchado-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Renamon- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome la mano –es un gusto conocerte-

-igualmente- le responde con una sonrisa, ya más calmada y dándole la mano –pero dime Renamon ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?- sentándome en la cama de Kari y ella hizo lo mismo.

-usando esto- entonces, saco de uno de sus guantes un D3 de color purpura y blanco, y eso me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Acaso tú eres una digimon elegida?-

-Así es- volviendo a guardar el dispositivo –me convertí en elegida poco después de la destrucción de Armaggedmon-

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?-

-Todo el digimundo lo sabe, cuando apareció causo muchos problemas, pero gracias a ustedes todo eso termino-

-Pero ¿Cómo me conoces?-

-como ya te dije, soy amiga muy cercana de uno de tus amigos-

Empecé a preguntarme cual de mis amigos podría conocer a Renamon. Al principio no se me ocurrió nadie, pero pensé en...

-¿Veemon?- le pregunte y ella solo empezó a sonreírme -¿entonces tu eres la novia de Veemon?-

-así es querida- me respondió -pero ahora te he venido a buscar a ti-

-¿a mí? ¿Para qué?-

-Como ya te dije, eh venido a ayudarte-

-¿ayudarme?-

Continuara…

Capitulo IV…

.com/watch?v=oJRct5vFdEw

dddd

Continuara…


	4. Cap 4, Problemas de elegidos

**Capítulo IV, Problemas de elegidos.**

_Agumon POV_

Ya estaba atardeciendo y yo apenas y me podía mover. Estaba recostado sobre el césped mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, y mi lado estaba Tai, mi eterno compañero y mi gran amigo. Ambos estábamos completamente agotados y no era para menos. Tai no había tenido clases ese día y decidimos aprovechar para realizar nuestra actividad favorita, jugar futbol en el parque.

Después una media hora, nos sentíamos ya lo suficientemente recuperados para regresar a casa y descansar.

Fue una buena tarde y ambos nos habíamos divertido, pero en el camino a casa, veía a mi compañero y podía notar que él no estaba contento. Es más, su rostro parecía mezclar algo de enojo con tristeza, así como un esfuerzo por disimularlos, pero que al final era inútil porque podía notarlo.

-Tai ¿estás bien?- le pregunte.

Él parecía demasiado metido en sus ideas y apenas y me hizo caso. Solo volteo a verme por un momento y asintió, regalándome una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de esa respuesta, yo sabía que esa sonrisa no era sincera, solo era para que no le hiciera más preguntas y no me preocupara. El volvió a mirar hacia el frente y su expresión volvió a ser la misma que había tenido hace poco.

Él no estaba bien… y yo sabía muy bien porque.

El sol se había ocultado casi por completo, pero finalmente habíamos llegado a casa. Entramos, saludamos a Kari y la madre Tai, que se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena. Las dos mujeres, igual que yo, habían notado que Tai estaba molesto y triste por algo, eso lo supe al ver sus rostros. Aun así, ellas no parecían dispuestas a preguntarle sobre el tema.

El padre Tai tampoco estaba y no vi a Gatomon. Debía estar en la habitación y lo mejor era no molestarla.

Ambos fuimos a nuestra habitación, pero solo yo me quede ahí, porque casi al mismo tiempo Tai se dispuso a salir otra vez.

-¿eh? ¿Tai adónde vas?- le pregunte.

-Solo… solo iré a dar una vuelta- me dijo sin más, sin darme tiempo de preguntarle algo.

Eso de dar una vuelta no era más que una excusa para estar solo, y se me confirmo esto al ver que había dejado su celular.

Hubiera querido decir o hacer algo, pero honestamente no podía hacer nada.

No tardo demasiado en salir del apartamento y llegar a la calle. Desde la ventana podía verlo y también lo triste que estaba. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado decirle… que no debía estar solo… porque él podía contar conmigo siempre que lo necesitase.

_(Mientras Agumon observaba a Tai alejarse, una música comienza a sonar, al mismo tiempo que varios recuerdos de las aventuras que habían tenido volvían a la cabeza de Agumon)_

.com/watch?v=GiwlL3SZ8OI

(Shinken Gold Theme)

(Agumon)

¿Para qué quieres solo estar

Cuando sufrirás igual?

Sé que crees que no lo podría entender

Pero lo entiendo muy bien.

Se lo que sientes.

Sé porque que sufres.

Por eso déjame ayudarte

Para juntos encontrar una respuesta.

Al dolor que crece cada vez más

Y que también

Consume tu corazón.

Recuerda que estoy aquí

Tu solo no lo debes enfrentar.

Siempre que te necesite

Tu apoyo recibí.

Ahora deja

Que haga lo mismo por ti.

Para que la fuerza que has perdido

Vuelva a ti.

Que el mismo chico

Vuelvas a ser.

Que el fuego de tu interior

Se vuelva a encender.

Siempre mi amigo fuiste

Quien me dio valor.

Tu fuerza se volvió mi fuerza.

Tu alegría fue mía también.

Y ahora que sufres

Yo igual sufro

Pero algo debo hacer.

Y es por eso

Que ahora quiero

Intentare curar el dolor

Que aqueja

Profundamente tu corazón.

No pienses en estar solo más

Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Todo lo bueno que recibí de ti

Ahora también quiero dártelo

Como un verdadero amigo fiel.

Siempre te haga falta la fuerza de alguien más

Conmigo podras contaras.

Hagamos que el fuego del corazón

Arda una vez más.

Al dolor que crece cada vez más

Y que también

Consume tu corazón.

Recuerda que estoy aquí

Tu solo no lo debes enfrentar.

Siempre que te necesite

Tu apoyo recibí

Ahora deja

Que haga lo mismo por ti.

Para que la fuerza que has perdido

Vuelva a ti.

Que el mismo chico

Vuelvas a ser.

Que el fuego de tu interior

Se vuelva a encender.

Intentare curar el dolor

Que aqueja

Profundamente tu corazón.

No pienses en estar solo más

Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Todo lo bueno que recibí de ti

Ahora también quiero dártelo

Como un verdadero amigo fiel.

Siempre te haga falta la fuerza de alguien más

Conmigo podras contaras.

Hagamos que el fuego del corazón

Arda una vez más.

_(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a ser como antes)_

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí usar la computadora de Tai y una vez encendí la computadora, lo primero que hice fue entrar al chat, y es que honestamente no tenía demasiado que hacer en la computadora. Una vez que entre, pude ver que varios de mis amigos estaban conectados.

Podría haber iniciado una conversación con cualquiera de ellos, pero había alguien en especial con quien deseaba hablar y precisamente estaba conectada.

Abrí el chat y allí estaba…

-Buenas noches- dije, bastante contento de verla.

-Buenas noches Agumon, sabía que podría verte por aquí justo ahora- me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-ahh ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Pues porque te conozco bien tontito-

-Supongo que tienes razón… Palmon-

Pasamos varias horas conversando, la joven, pero hermosa digimon planta de Mimi, la elegida de la pureza y yo. La verdad es que ella y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, aun antes de conocer a Tai y a los demás. Llevaba tiempo de no verla pero hacia un mes que había venido junto con Mimi a Japón para unas vacaciones.

Desde el día en que llegaron, Tai y yo nos convertimos algo así como sus guardaespaldas personales. Pasábamos mucho tiempo con ellas, las acompañábamos y nos divertíamos, y todo eso… bueno… hizo que nuestra relación mejorara mucho, eh incluso hizo que ellas nos gustaran.

Sin embargo, algo había pasado y esa era la razón por la que quería tanto hablar con ella, y la misma razón por la cual Tai tenía esa extraña actitud.

-Dime Agumon… ¿Cómo está Tai?- me pregunto ella, mostrándose algo preocupada.

-Ya te imaginaras linda, esta terrible- le dije, estando igual o más preocupado que ella –es muy inmadura su actitud, el debería entender porque Mimi hace eso, su hogar esta en Estados Unidos-

-Te ves molesto- me dijo ella, por el tono de mi voz y yo también me di cuenta de eso -¿también estas molesto conmigo por eso?-

-No te puedo mentir, es cierto que me molesta el hecho de que vayan pero… yo entiendo que deben irse y lo acepto-

-lo sé, y eso me tranquiliza. Pero debes entender a Tai. A ti y a mí no nos es tan difícil encontrarnos, pero ellos…-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo entender como Tai no le dice a Mimi lo que le pasa en vez de ignorarla y comportarse de esa manera-

-Lo sé, igual para él debe ser difícil decirle a Mimi lo que siente, mas aun… aceptar el hecho de que ella va a irse-

-Tienes razón-

-pero ¿quieres que te diga algo?-

-Claro, ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Mimi en realidad no quiere regresar a Estados unidos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso paso algo malo?-

-nada de eso-

-¿entonces?-

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que… aunque Mimi ha vivido muy bien y ha hecho muchas cosas desde que está en Estados Unidos, ella nunca se ha sentido como si estuviera en su verdadero hogar-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ella se ha sentido como una total extraña en un lugar desconocido, a pesar de tener amigos y llevarse bien con todos. En cambio, desde que está aquí se ha sentido mejor que nunca-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-Sí. Sin duda… este es su verdadero hogar. Pero ella no se siente capaz de decirles a sus padres que quiere volver a vivir aquí-

-Parece ser que nuestros elegidos tienen un par de problemas. Mimi quiere quedarse aquí y no es capaz de decirles a sus padres, y Tai quiere decirle a Mimi que la ama, pero le es difícil pensando que se va a ir y por eso la ignora-

-Ojala y pudiéramos hacer algo por ellos-

-Sí pero… que-

Ambos pensamos por un momento en lo que podríamos hacer por nuestros elegidos. Decirles que debían ser sinceros con sus sentimientos y convencerlos que era lo que debían hacer era la mejor idea, pero obviamente ellos no nos iban a escuchar. Por eso debíamos pensar en otra cosa. En ese momento, el aviso de un nuevo mensaje había aparecido, y al parecer, a Palmon también le había llegado.

Ambos lo abrimos y vimos que era de Veemon, pero lo que decía sin duda nos tomo por sorpresa. Lo de Gatomon y la niña llamada Melody, que necesitaba dinero para la operación que podría salvarla y la gran solución de Veemon era un concurso de canto que habría pronto.

Palmon y yo pensamos en lo que Veemon nos pedía. Nos asustaba un poco eso de cantar, pero era para ayudar a una amiga, así que debíamos hacerlo. Peor además, aparentemente a Palmon se le había ocurrido algo y yo no pude evitar preguntar en que pensaba.

-Nada, solo que tengo una buena idea para ayudar a Tai y a Mimi con sus problemas- me respondió con una sonrisa.

_Biyomon POV_

La tarde ya había caído y era el momento de que regresara a casa.

Debido a que Sora estudiaba mucho y su mamá trabaja fuera de casa, yo me quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, por lo que tome la costumbre de salir a volar por toda la ciudad. Esto me ayudaba mucho a mejorar mis habilidades de vuelo y sobre todo, me permitía conocer un poco más la ciudad.

Cuando regrese a casa, la madre de Sora acaba de llegar, y por lo que pude ver, había hecho varias compras y tenía pensado preparar una gran cena.

-buenas tardes- salude

-Buenas tardes Biyomon ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo?-

-Bastante bien pero… parece que hoy comeremos muy bien-

-Lo sé y es que hoy deseo preparar algo especial para Sora-

En el mismo momento en el dijo eso, se mostro bastante preocupada y triste, y la entendía. Ella quería hacer algo especial para su hija porque la verdad… es que ella no estaba bien.

Me pregunto si quería ayudarla y yo accedí sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que si había otra cosa más que salir a volar era cocinar con la madre de Sora, aunque hasta ahora estuviera aprendiendo, me gustaba ayudar. Estuvimos unas dos horas metidas en la cocina, y no tardamos demasiado en preparar una buena comida para nosotras tres.

Después de un rato Sora había llegado y nosotras las saludamos con alegría. Ella nos devolvió el saludo de la misma manera y no se quedo observándonos cocinar, sino que de inmediato fue a ayudarnos a servir la cena.

La comida había quedado deliciosa y la madre de Sora no dejaba de decir que yo había hecho gran parte de ese almuerzo. La verdad es me daba algo de pena admitir que había hecho la mayoría de las cosas. Después de la cena, la madre se fue a dormir. La verdad es que ella había llegado muy cansada del trabajo, y a aparte haber tenido que llegar a cocinar, era obvio que le hacía falta un buen descanso.

Sora y yo por nuestra parte, nos encargamos de limpiar la cocina y poco después nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Desde el momento en el que Sora había llegado y durante toda la cena, ella se mostraba sonriente y alegre. No obstante, su madre y yo sabíamos muy bien que eso solo era un intento para disimular lo que realmente le sucedía.

Cuando estuvimos solas, ella pudo dejar de sonreír y se desplomo sobre su cama, llorando como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida. Llevaba dos semanas de la misma forma, y no era para menos.

Todo había sido por causa de cierto chico rubio y cuya cualidad característica era la amistad. Obviamente, de quien hablo no es otro sino Matt.

Desde la navidad en la que tuvimos nuestras peleas por todo el mundo, destruyendo agujas de control, estos dos jóvenes habían mostrado que algo muy profundo crecía entre ellos. Un sincero amor que parecía ser eterno e inmune a cualquier cosa.

No obstante algo había pasado, que puso en peligro ese romance.

En una ocasión en la que ellos habían cenado juntos, Matt había dejado celular en nuestra casa. Por pura curiosidad, ella empezó a revisarlo y encontró varias llamadas y mensajes de una mujer. Pese a que le dije que debía hablar primero con Matt y que antes que nada ella nunca debió revisar el celular de él, no me hizo caso y se empezó a hacer ideas de un engaño. Sus celos injustificados se comenzaron a hacer más fuertes con forme pasaron las semanas.

Finalmente, llego el día en que mi compañera realmente se paso de la raya.

Matt había venido a visitarnos y Sora fingía que todo estaba igual que siempre, aunque por dentro ella tenía la completa seguridad de que ese joven rubio pensaba en alguien más mientras estaba con ella y eso hacía que su enojo crecieran aun mas. Obviamente Matt no se daba cuenta, pero yo sí y estaba segura de que lo que sucedería después no sería bueno. Matt se fue y ella no tardo demasiado en seguirlo y yo fui tras ella, esperando evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

A solo unas cuantas calles, Sora vio que Matt estaba hablando con una mujer y esta le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Decir que Sora estaba molesta seria decir poco, y lo que paso después no se muy buena idea decirlo. Solo diré que cinco minutos después, había dos mujeres con gran parte de su ropa rasgada, los cabellos alborotados, una de ellas inconsciente, una ambulancia, un chico rubio muy desconcertado y un gran grupo de curiosos.

Cuando todo el ambiente se calmo un poco, Sora comenzó con sus reclamos y sus gritos a Matt, diciéndole que era un traidor. Pero fue cuando él le explico todo que me di cuenta que Sora jamás debió actuar así. Resultaba que aquella mujer trabajaba en una disquera en la que Matt y su grupo estaban comenzando a grabar su primer disco, además de ser amiga de la infancia de Matt. También estaba que esa mujer le estaba colaborando a Matt con un favor, y era el comprar boletos de avión para viajar a Francia con Sora durante las próximas vacaciones. Sora no le creía, y lo culpaba, y aunque Matt hacia todo lo posible por explicarle que fue ella quien tuvo la culpa de la manera más calmada posible, ella se negaba a aceptar que tenía razón.

Sora tenia la tonta idea de que cuando algo pasa en una relación, la culpa siempre es de los hombres, cosa en la que yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Después de tanta discusión, todo término en que Matt y Sora terminara, aunque en realidad fue Sora quien termino porque Matt hizo lo posible porque ella no lo dejara, solo quería que aceptara la culpa y ella no lo quería aceptar.

Así fue como ambos se alejaron. Mi pobre Sora siempre sufre por él desde ese día, y aunque Matt siempre intentara arreglar las cosas, ella no quería.

Sinceramente, Sora era una verdadera tonta. Si solo de disculpara con Matt y la mujer, todo estaría bien, pero su orgullo y su idea de culpar siempre a los hombres no la dejaban, y lo que era peor. Matt ya se estaba desesperando de sus intentos de arreglar las cosas no sirvieran, y a ese paso… Sora acabaría perdiéndolo para siempre.

Nada me gustaría más que poder decirle algo que la animara, pero por más que lo hubiera intentado antes, ella jamás me escuchaba. Yo no quería dejar de intentar de decirle algo que pudiera animarla, pero sabía que mis palabras terminarían chocando contra una pared, por lo que tuve que dejarla sola.

Sora estaba muy triste, y yo también lo estaba. Necesitaba algo que me tranquilizara y lo único que se me ocurrió fue utilizar la computadora de mi elegida, la cual estaba fuera de su habitacion.

No había demasiado que pudiera hacer con esa computadora, excepto escuchar música y chatear con mis amigos.

Había alguien a quien realmente deseaba ver en aquel chat era… a… Gabumon…

Así como Sora encontró un verdadero amor en el chico rubio, yo lo encontré en su compañero. Gabumon y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien desde el día que nos conocimos, muchísimo antes de que los elegidos llegaran al digimundo. La mayoría del tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nos hemos llevado muy bien, y con el tiempo… lo comenzaba a ver de una manera que nunca lo había visto, algo crecía en mi corazón y poco antes de que Sora y Matt se hicieran novios, yo le declare mi amor a Gabumon y el también lo hizo.

Lamentablemente, desde que Sora dejo a Matt, ella se obsesiono con la idea de hacer a un lado todo lo relacionado con él, y eso implicaba también a Gabumon. Ya no me permitía verlo y había bloqueado su cuenta en mi chat, de manera que no podía hablar con él. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que le pedí que me dejara hablar con él, también intente escaparme… pero nunca pude, ni en mis constantes salidas podía verlo porque hasta Matt había impedido que Gabumon me viera. Mientras más pasaba tiempo sin verlo, me sentía igual que mi compañera.

Quería hacer algo, para ver a Gabumon, para que Sora admitiera su error, se disculpara con Matt y que todo regresara a ser como era antes…. ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer?

_(Biyomon vuelve a ir hasta la habiatacion, se asoma a ver a su compañera. Una cancion comienza a sonar)_

.com/watch?v=jWJu1Pi4GW0

(Kamen Rider Ryuki Opening Full)

Cada vez que la veo

Pienso y me pregunto una y otra vez

¿porqué tan difícil es pedir perdón?

Al equivocarnos y fallar con los demas

Es lo que debemos hacer

Pero no lo quiere aceptar

¿Como puede el orgullo

Lograr destruir

Lo que el amor creo?

Es necesario aceptar

y dejar el orgullo atrás.

ser humildes

Para poder aceptar

Que cometimos una equivocación.

Cuando cometemos un error

Debemos pedir perdón

Para empezar

Y dejar atrás

Aquel problema, solo con pedir perdon.

Cada vez que la veo

Pienso y me pregunto una y otra vez

¿porqué no lo puede entender?

Que mientras siga sin aceptar

lo que paso y que hizo

Nada va a cambiar.

Terminara por perder

Para siempre

la persona que

mas ama.

Debes tratar de entender

Y aceptar

Que tu culpa fue tambien.

Debiste pensar

Antes de actuar

Ahora las concecuencias

Debes asumir.

Todo lo que debes hacer

Es unas

simples palabras decir:

"pofavor,

te pido perdon"

Para que todo vuelva a ser

como fue una vez.

Se que tal vez te cueste,

y a veces no es facil.

Pero creeme que todo

resolveras.

Lo unico que tienes que hacer es

pedir perdon.

Asi ambos dejaran de sufrir,

Se acercaran,

Y todo a su lugar regresara

Es necesario aceptar

y dejar el orgullo atrás.

ser humildes

Para poder aceptar

Que cometimos

una equivocación.

Cuando cometemos un error

Debemos pedir perdón

Para empezar

Y dejar atrás

Aquel problema, solo con

pedir perdon.

Todo lo que debes hacer

Es unas

simples palabras decir:

"pofavor,

te pido perdon"

Para que todo vuelva a ser

como fue una vez.

_(La cancion se detiene y vuelve a la computadora)_

Pensé durante un buen rato en y no me di cuenta de algo, aun tenía mi chat abierto y vi que un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Yo, a diferencia de los demás no era que me la pasara demasiado en el chat y tampoco recibía muchos mensajes, por lo que fue una sorpresa.

Lo abrí y pude ver que era de Veemon, y cuando lo leí, no solo se me hizo extraño, sino que cuando lo leí… pude sonreír…. Porque la respuesta que estaba buscando había aparecido.

_Tentomon POV_

Eran como las diez de la noche, intentaba dormir pero realmente me era imposible dormir. Por más que intentara hacerlo me era imposible y sabía muy bien el porqué no podía. En la habitación había una única luz encendida y era eso lo que me impedía dormir.

-Izzy… por favor apaga ya la computadora- le pedí.

Pero mi petición parecía no haber sido escuchada. Él, como era su costumbre trabajaba en su computadora hasta tarde, no solo investigando el digimundo, lo que era su mayor pasión, sino que también se preparaba para algo muy importante.

Después de mucho buscar y con la ayuda de sus padres, había conseguido una posibilidad para trabajar en Europa, en un departamento de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico.

Para él, era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad, algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y me alegraba mucho por él. O al menos así había sido hace más de un mas, ya no estaba alegre por él sino preocupado.

-Por favor Izzy, ya ven a dormir, es muy tarde y no es bueno que estés hasta tan tarde en la computadora-

Pero nuevamente él me ignoro por completo. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta donde estaba, intentando de un medio u otro llamar su atención, pero él no me escuchaba.

Desde que se le había dicho acerca de la posibilidad de trabajar, también le habían dicho que debía hacer prácticas, hacer informes, entre otras actividades como una forma de ponerlo a prueba.

Sin embargo, le habían dicho también que debía tomarse las cosas con calma, que hiciera los trabajos con tiempo y que cada nuevo trabajo llegaría en dos o más semanas, dando el mismo tiempo de entregarlos y enviarlos. Pero comenzó a obsesionarse demasiado con ellos, haciéndolos una y otra vez hasta que quedaran perfectos, comenzaba a trabajar desde las cinco de la mañana y podía seguir hasta la uno o tres de la mañana, durmiendo muy poco.

Al cabo de un mes, después que le dieran aquella noticia, casi no salía de s habitación y no dejaba la computadora nunca, excepto para ir al baño o comer, aunque esto último empezó a hacerlo muy poco.

Se volvió demasiado antipatico y altanero con todos por su obsecion con trabajar y por su fuera poco, tambien me preocupaba que su salud pudiera verse afectada.

Por mas que quisiera hablar e insisterle, el no iba a hacerme caso. Tampoco lo podia ver asi.

No se si lo que hice en ese momento estubo bien o mal, pero ya lo habia hecho. Abri la ventana, sali y la volvi a cerrar. Ahora que estaba afuera, podia volar sin problemas y podia alejarme del apartamento y de Izzy…

Realmente me sentia desesperado por lo que estaba sucdiendo con mi amigo y nececitaba hablar con alguien, y solo conocia a alguien que estaba seguro que me entendia, y mas aun, el unico que seguro encontraria despierto por esas horas.

No tarde demasado en llegar al apartamento del elegido de la sinceridad y desde la ventana que estaba cerrada, pude verlo. Se econtraba durmiendo sobre su cama, con varios libros y cuadernos sobre eel, algunos abiertos, con muchos escritos sobre ellos. Era obvio que habia estado estudiando hasta el agotamiento y la verdad es que en él eso no era precisamente raro.

Poco despues de que llegara, aparecio el compañero de Joe, tal como lo sospeche, estaba despierto y era bueno porque era a quien habia venido a buscar, y en cuanto me vio se sorprendio un poco, pero tambein parecia alegrarle verme.

-Realmente es un problema- comento Gomamon, haciendo a un lado varios de la cuadernos que Joe tenia cerca de él y colocandole una sabana encima para que no tuviera frio y pudiera dormir mejor –Siempre estudia demasiado sin darse cuenta del desgaste que le ocaciona a su cuerpo- Cuando termino de cubrirlo, se le quedo viendo algo preocupado y pasando sus garras por su cabello –Ojala y pudiera tomarse las cosas con mas calma y no se exigiera tanto-

Despues de ver esto, ya no me quedaba duda de que eel se sentia igual que yo con Izzy. Al cabo de un par de minutos, me dejo entrar y fuimos a la sala, donde pudieramos hablar tranquilamente y sin despertar a nadie mas.

Le comente todo loque estaba sucedia con Izzy y él me comento lo que le sucedia a joe. Era casi lo mismo que le sucedia a mi compañero, con la ecepcion de que Joe no hacia ese gran esfuerzo por una trabajo, lo hacia por que deseaba entrar a la universidad y estudiar medicina, lo cual habia consumido todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.

A nuestros dos compañeros les pasaba esactamente lo mismo.

-Ellos tienen un gran deseo por hacer lo que quieren pero… mientras mas se esfuerzan, mas dejan de ser ellos mismos- comente.

-Y temo que eso no es lo peor- dijo Gomamon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-digo que si Izzy se esfuerza tanto como me dices, igual que Joe, solo sera cuestion de tiempo hasta que pierdan las fuerzas, se desmayen, o peor, sufran alguna desnutricion o desidatracion-

-¿Realmente crees que pueda suceder eso?-

-Espero que no, pero al nivel que van no pasara demasiado antes de que comiencen a mostrar esos sintomas-

-Tienes razon, si tan solo escucharan razones…-

-Olvidalo amigo, hablar con ellos ahora como hablarle a una pared-

-Pero ellos necesitan…-

-Lo se, ellos necesitan darse cuenta pero… es tan complicado que escuchen-

-Y si no lo hacen…-

-Ni lo menciones, la sola idea me aterra bastante-

Realmente teniamos un problema por ninguno de los dos queria que algo le sucediera a nuestros compañeros, pero hacer que escucharan sugerencias de nosotros era muy dificil. Sin embargo, si no lo seguiamos intentando, no sabiamos lo que ocurriria despues…

_(Ambos digimons miran hacia fuera, imaginando en su mente a los dos elegidos trabajando tan duro como siempre)_

.com/watch?v=5WrmVgpkcGs&feature=endscreen&NR=1

(Roots of the King –Tetra Fang)

(Tentomon) Ellos tinen un objetivo

Su esfuerzo en ello en esta.

Lo daran todo para alcansarlo

Nada los detendra.

(Ambos) y al final.

Y al final,

Y al final,

Y al finaaal.

(Gomamon) admirables son por el hecho

de no rendirse nunca

Pero este esfuerzo

un gran costo al final tendra.

(Ambos) llega el punto en el que ya no podran levantarse

Llevaran su cuerpo y mente hasta un limite fatal.

(Ambos) y al final,

Todo se derrumbara

Las fuerzas desapareceran

(Tentomon)Y el espiritu tambien se extinguira.

(Ambos) Aquellos sueños que tienen hoy

seran

imposibles de alcanzar despues.

(Ambos) No es necesario

Su salud llevar

a un destino final

(Gomamon) por querer sus objetivos un dia alcanzar.

(Ambos) Nunca vayan mas alla de su

capacidad.

(Gomamon) dia a a dia y noche a noche

A cada momento y sin descansar

Ponen cada parte de si mismos

Para lo que se proponen lograr

(Ambos) y al final.

Y al final,

Y al final,

Y al finaaal.

(Tentomon) todo aquel esfuerzo impuesto

En gran medida los afectara

Le hacen daño a los que los rodean

y a ustedes mismos tambien

(Ambos) Creen que lo que necesitan es trabajo duro

pero eso no lo es todo

si siguen de este modo su cuerpo

sufrira

(Ambos) al final,

El exceso acabara

Con ustedes y al final

Todo el esfuerzo

en bano sera

(Tentomon) Las concecuencias

De un gran esfuerzo

(Ambos) Al final

sus cuerpos destruiran.

(Ambos) no todo es trabajar

Un tiempo hay que tomar

Y poder recuperar

(Gomamon) lo que por todo esto

Dejaron atrás

(Ambos) Nunca vayan mas alla

de su capacidad.

(Gomamon) Escuchen porfavor

Izzy y Joe

este gran trabajo suyo

(Ambos) una obsecion de a vuelto

(Tentomon) consumira todo de ustedes

(Ambos) a veces deben tomarse un tiempo

Y parar.

(Ambos) y al final,

Todo se derrumbara

Las fuerzas desapareceran

(Tentomon)Y el espiritu tambien se extinguira.

(Ambos) Aquellos sueños que tienen hoy

seran

imposibles de alcanzar despues.

(Ambos) no todo es trabajar

Un tiempo hay que tomar

Y poder recuperar

(Gomamon) lo que por todo esto

Dejaron atrás

(Ambos) Nuestras palabras

Deben recordar.

Nunca vayan mas alla de su

capacidad.

_(La musica se detiene y todo vuelve a la normalidad)_

Estabamos muy cansados, pero nuestra comversacion habia servido bastante para relajarnos y animarnos a continuar con nuestros intentos para hablar con nuestro compañeros y se dieran cuenta de lo que su obsecion por el estudio estaban haciendo con ellos. Gomamon se fue a dormir, acomodandose entre los brazos de su compañero.

En cuanto lo hizo se quedo profundamente dormido y no pude evitar sentir un poquito de envidia de que estubiera asi de acomodado junto a su compañero, algo que yo no habia hecho con Izzy en mucho tiempo.

Ya era hora de que me fuera y regresara a mi propio hogar.

No tarde demasiado en llegar y encontrar a Izzy en la computadora, solo que estaba recostado sobre el teclado y con los obojos cerrados.

Por un momento me preocupe bastante, pero luego me senti mas tranquilo al ver que solo estaba dormido. Por mi rosotro no lo podia expresar, pero sentia un gran alivio de ver que solo estaba dormido, pero preocupado ya que eso era una muestra de los sintomas que comenzaba a dejar el exceso de trabajo.

Lo retire con cuidado de la computadora y lo acoste en su cama y me prepare para apagar su equipo, o almenos eso era lo que iba hasta que note que tambien tenia su correo abierto y un mensaje nuevo.

Dude por un momento si debia mirar el mensaje o no abririlo, pero creo que mi curiosidad me gano y mire que era lo que contenia ese mensaje. Veemon lo habia enviado.

A diferencia de mis demas amigos, yo no tenia un correo propio, por lo que utilizaba el de Izzy para comunicarme con los demas digimons, aunque no muchas veces recibia algun correo, por lo que fue toda una sorpresa.

Lo abri y lo lei detenidamente y me sorprendio un poco. Jamas me habia imaginado que Gatomon era precisamente de las que se dedica a cuidar a una niña pequeña, pero según decia el mensaje asi era y ahora necesitaba ayuda, y parecia ser que la unica opcion era un concurso de canto al que me invitaba a participar a mi a los demas digimons.

Yo no estaba seguro si seria capaz de participar en un concurso como ese, me daba un poco de miedo la idea de estar parado frente a una gran multitud que me veria cantar. Pero por otro lado… yo haria cualquier cosa por ayudar a mis amigos, y si cantar era la unica forma de conseguir el dinero que se necesitaba para ayudar a esa niña que Gatomon visitaba, lo haria.

Sin embargo, esa no era la unica razon por la que queria concursar. Habie metido en la pagina de internet en la que se hablaban de las reglas del concurso y sabia que ese concurso tambien podia ser visto a traves de internet. Tal vez a travez de una cancion podria decirle a Izzy lo que pensaba y que deseaba que dejara de exigirse tanto porque eso solo causaria un gran daño.

Ya estaba decidido lo que haria y suponia que Gomamon pensaria lo mismo que yo en cuento viera el mensaje.

Ahora que tenia claro lo que deseaba hacer, debia intentar dormir un poco. Me recoste junto a mi compañero y no se en que momento paso, pero me quede dormido, junto a mi compañero.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Como ven, este cap quise dedicarlo a hablar de los otros digimons elegidos, para dejar descansar un poco a los digimons protagonistas.<p>

Varios de los elegidos tienen algun problema, sus digimons quieren ayudarlos y aprovecharan el concurso al que Veemon les pide que participen, para darles un mensaje a traves de una cancion.

Por muchas cosas me demore, pero finalmente regrese y traje este nuevo cap, Espero que les guste.


	5. Cap 5, Noche de Canciones

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic, pero finalmente traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Espero que les guste. Estoy más que seguro que a Lord Patamon le gustara mucho.**

**Si durante este capítulo sienten las letras de las canciones flojas o raras (aunque creo que siempre han sido raras XD) se debe a que hasta ahora me vuelvo a acostumbrar a escribirlas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V, Noche de Canciones<strong>

_Gatomon POV_

Había sido un día realmente agitado para mí, y al mismo tiempo bastante triste.

Como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, había visitado a Melody pero… también podría ser de las últimas veces en que podría verla.

Ahora sabía que si no se conseguía el dinero para su operación, ella moriría en poco tiempo, y lo peor del caso es que era una cantidad muy grande como para que pudiera conseguirse fácil. Cuando Kari me había dicho eso, en verdad me había sentido mal porque Melody era una niña muy dulce y aun le quedaba mucho porque vivir.

Aunque también había pasado algo bueno, y es que había podido contarle a alguien acerca de Melody, a pesar de que yo había querido encargarme de ella por mi cuenta, y por eso había pensado que los demás no debían enterarse de lo que hacía. A quien le había contado todo era a Veemon, a quien me había encontrado ese mismo día por casualidad en el hospital mientras hacia mi visita, y además le tenía confianza y aprecio por ser un buen amigo.

Luego de saber lo que le esperaba a Melody, le había pedido que le dijera a los demás todo lo que le había dicho a él, y además me había dado una posible solución para obtener el dinero necesario para la operación.

Y para añadir a mi día, ahora estaba en la habitación de Kari, en compañía de una Renamon que había salido de la computadora utilizando un D3. La zorra amarilla parecía ser alguien muy agradable, pero no podía evitar tener muchas dudas sobre ella, y esperaba que me las aclarara.

-¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?- pregunte sorprendida –Pero ni siquiera me conoces, y no tienes la obligación de ayudarme-

-Tal vez- me dijo ella, sin dejar de mostrarme una linda sonrisa -Pero aunque apenas te conozco, eres una buena amiga de Veemon, y cualquier amigo de mi novio es mi amigo también. Además que entiendo por lo que estás pasando y te quiero ayudar en lo que pueda-

-Pues gracias Renamon- dije con una sonrisa también –eres muy linda. Me ayudarías si me pudieras prestar dinero para la operación-

-Si pudiera lo haría con mucho gusto, pero no lo tengo y mi compañera tampoco. Pero aun así puedo ayudarte con tu problema-

-Gracias nuevamente, pero antes quería preguntarte algo-

-claro ¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, ahora sé que tú y Veemon son novios pero…-

-Pero…-

-Bueno ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, no lo tomes a mal. En verdad me alegra que Veemon tenga novia, ya que él es un gran chico y se merece a alguien a su lado. Pero es que él jamás te ha mencionado así que… quería saber ¿cómo se conocieron?-

-jmjmjm, sí que tienes mucha curiosidad ¿verdad gatita? Pero entiendo, así que te contare todo. Mmmm ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-Bueno, creo que me gustaría saber primero quién es tu elegido, y cómo fue que te convertiste en una digimon elegida-

-Bien…- sentándose en la cama de Kari y cruzándose de piernas –Respecto a lo primero, mi elegida es una chica llamada Verónica. Ella vivía aquí en Tokio, pero ahora ella y yo nos encontramos viviendo en Nueva York-

-¿Por qué se fueron a Nueva York?-

-Veras, los padres de Verónica se divorciaron, y mientras que ella se quedó aquí con su padre, su madre se fue a vivir a Nueva York, que es donde vivía antes. Hace algunos meses Verónica se enteró de que su madre estaba gravemente enferma, por lo que decidió tomar un año sabático para poder estar con ella y cuidarla, y como su compañera, me fui con ella para protegerla y ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera-

-¿tú y Verónica se llevan bien?-

-Nos llevamos muy bien, pero como cualquier otra pareja de elegido y digimon, tuvimos algunos problemas al principio. No siempre es fácil llevarse bien con los compañeros humanos que nos tocan al principio ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, a veces sucede-

-Pero ahora ambas somos casi inseparables. Podría decirse que ella es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve-

-Me siento igual con mi compañera, aunque si comparamos tamaños, creo que yo sería la hermana menor- y empecé a reírme por mi propio comentario, y a Renamon también se le había hecho gracioso y se reía.

-Bueno, pero el tamaño no significa nada. Tú eres pequeña, pero sé que eres de un nivel más alto que yo-

-espera ¿acaso tú eres de nivel novato? Es que viéndote no lo pareces-

-Soy un poco alta, es todo. Ahora, volviendo a lo que me preguntabas…-

-Quería saber cómo te convertiste en elegida-

-Creo que ni yo se la respuesta. Simplemente sentí que alguien me decía que era mi deber defender el digimundo al lado de un humano. A casi todos los digimons elegidos que he llegado a conocer les pasa igual-

-¿entonces Verónica fue al digimundo y te encontró?-

-de hecho…- poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar –fui yo quien llego al mundo humano, a través de un portal que se abrió en nuestro mundo-

-¿enserio?-

-Así es. Llegue a esta ciudad, y hasta que no apareciera mi compañera me mantendría oculta-

-¿Cuándo llegaste al mundo humano?-

-más o menos un año, y fue casi dos meses los que tuve que esperar hasta que apareciera mi compañera-

-¿y cómo sabias que era ella?-

-Creo que cuando un digimon es elegido, también sabe quién es su compañero en cuanto lo ve ¿no crees?-

Renamon tenía mucha razón en eso. Recordaba que cuando vi a Kari la primera vez, sabía que tenía una conexión con ella, a pesar de que en ese momento no recordaba mi papel como elegida. Además que sabía que a mis amigos les había pasado que sabían quiénes eran sus camaradas en el primer momento que los vieron.

-Imagino que debió ser aburrido para ti esperar tanto tiempo- comente.

-Un poco, sí. En especial porque me costó acostumbrarme a este mundo del cual no sabía mucho que digamos, y debía estar alejada de los ojos curiosos-

-¿no te sentías sola?-

-estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Después de todo, antes de llegar a este mundo yo era una luchadora que solo se ocupaba de sus asuntos y nunca había tenido amigos, y siempre pensé que no hacía falta tenerlos. Aunque…-

-¿eh?-

Cuando mire a Renamon, note que sonreía de una forma distinta, como si pensara en algo especial, y casi al mismo tiempo algo de rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Esa sonrisa sin duda era la de una enamorada, y estaba segura de ello porque esa expresión era la misma que veía en Kari cuando pensaba en TK, y la misma que veía en mi propio rostro cuando estaba frente al espejo y pensaba en Patamon.

-Veras, antes de conocer a mi compañera… hubo alguien más a quien tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Alguien que, no solo estuvo conmigo mientras esperaba a que mi compañera apareciera, sino que además me mostro lo que significaba tener amigos. Me ayudo a acostumbrarme a este mundo y… con el tiempo… termino entrando en mi corazón-

-¿y quién es?- aunque ya tenía idea de la respuesta.

Renamon no me respondió, sino que camino hacia la ventana de la habitación. Apoyo sus garras contra el vidrio y mientras su vista estaba fija en lo que había afuera. Me acerque a la ventana también para observar lo que ella veía, y vi el cielo de la noche, y una hermosa luna llena que la iluminaba. No cambiaba su sonrisa y eso solo significaba que para ella había sido muy especial haber conocido a Veemon, y había pasado buenos momentos con él.

-A quien conocí antes… fue a Veemon. Y fue en una noche exactamente igual a esta- dijo, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿podrías contarme un poco más?- le pregunte, sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Por supuesto amiga- cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera recordando.

Así, ella me hablo de como ella y Veemon se habían encontrado. Como, a pesar de que ella no tenia interés en conocer a nadie, igual él quiso ser su amigo y le enseño lo que era la amistad, así como la guió por este mundo, que como ella había dicho, era muy extraño.

Resumiendo, me dijo que mientras estaban juntos, mas se entendían y disfrutaban la compañía del otro, y fue que entendió que Veemon la hacia sentir de una forma distinta a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Cuando su elegida apareció, parecía que tenían que se pararse, y me dijo que se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de Veemon, y cuando se lo dije, él le confeso que sentía lo mismo.

Así empezaron su relacion, y aunque habían tenido que separarse, sus corazones nunca se separarían. Se comunicaban debes en cuando con Internet, pero lo que ella mas deseaba era verlo y tenerlo cerca otra vez.

Cuando ella termino de hablar, me quedaba claro que lo que sentía por Veemon era sincero, y no me sorprendía del todo que Veemon hubiera querido ser su amigo y ayudarla a ya no estar sola, así como el hecho de que los dos se llevaran bien. Después de todo… Veemon es alguien que tiene la facilidad de llevarse bien con los demás y era un buen amigo.

Me conto un poco más sobre lo que ella y Veemon habían hecho mientras se conocían, y mientras lo hacía, me llamaba la atención que decía que Veemon era un chico divertido, pero también serio y reflexivo. Que pensaba mucho las cosas y que siempre decía las cosas adecuadas para hacerla sentir bien. Básicamente, hablaba de Veemon como alguien maduro, y debo decir que cuando lo conocí no era nada de eso, y su compañero Davis no era mejor, eso sí, jejeje.

Pero sobre todo, creo que lo que me llamo más la atención era que ellos en ese tiempo, se hubieran enamorado, y como dije antes, se notaba que lo que Renamon sentía era sincero, y estaba segura que también era sincero lo que sentía Veemon.

-Espero haber aclarado tus dudas- dijo ella, volteándome a ver.

-Por supuesto- le dije -y no me sorprende que Veemon se llevara tan bien contigo. Pero me llama la atención la forma en que lo describes. Ahora que lo pienso, en este último tiempo Veemon se ha comportado de una forma más madura a como siempre había sido, ya que antes era…-

-¿inmaduro, bromista y algo tonto?-

-si ¿pero cómo sabias que iba a decir eso?-

-Porque él me dijo que tenía esa actitud, y parte de eso se debía al tiempo que había compartido con Davis. Debes estar de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que a veces, cuando compartimos mucho tiempo con nuestros compañeros humanos, tomamos parte de su actitud y personalidad ¿verdad?-

-Eso creo-

-Eso mismo le paso a Veemon, pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomar su propia actitud y a madurar, a diferencia de… ya sabes quién- empezándose a reír.

-En eso si podemos estar de acuerdo- riéndome también, y es que tenía toda la razón –Pero sobre todo, me da gusto que ambos se hayan enamorado. Espero que pronto puedan verse de nuevo-

-Gracias. Bien, ahora te ayudare-

Pero justo en ese momento, escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Me puse un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo explicaría la presencia de Renamon en la habitación. La puerta se abrió y Kari entro.

-Gatomon ¿estás aquí?- pregunto mi compañera.

-ho… hola Kari- apenas y pude decir.

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto, un poco confundida por cómo estaba hablando.

-Bueno yo…- voltee a ver a donde Renamon había estado parada, pero no se encontraba ahí -¿eh?-

-Gatomon ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntarme.

-ah sí, no me pasa nada Kari- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque al parecer mi compañera no lo noto-

-De acuerdo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kari ¿me necesitas para algo?- pregunte, ahora más calmada.

-Bueno, solo quería avisarte que voy a salir-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré a casa de Tk-

-¿acaso tienen una cita?-

-Claro que no. Voy a reunirme con él y los demás elegidos para hablar-

-Van a hablar sobre la manera de conseguir dinero para la operación de Melody ¿verdad?-

-Entonces iré contigo- mirándola fijamente –sabes muy bien que Melody es mi amiga también, y quiero ayudar-

-No te preocupes Gatomon- agachándose para estar a mi altura y poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza –No temas, te aseguro que encontraremos una solución, y en cuanto la tenga te la diré y si necesitamos tu ayuda sin duda lo sabrás-

-Pero Kari…-

-Mira, créeme que entiendo lo preocupada que estas por Melody. De hecho… sé que eres la más preocupada por ella. Y por eso mismo no te puedo llevar-

-Pero…-

-Sé que te preocupas por Melody, pero esa preocupación te ha estado afectando mucho amiga. No has estado con los mismos ánimos que siempre tienes- mirando hacia otro lado –y siento que eso te hace mal, y también creo que eso no te dejara ayudarnos a buscar una solución-

Quería protestar, pero lo que me decía Kari era muy cierto. No había estado actuando como lo hacía normalmente, y casi todo el tiempo me sentía preocupada y triste, en especial desde que Kari me conto lo que le pasaría a Melody

-De acuerdo- dije, suspirando –me quedare aquí-

-mira…- dijo Kari, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa –no quiero que pienses que no creo que tú puedas ayudar también a Melody. Solo quiero que descanses y te relajes. Piensa que todo estará bien e intenta animarte un poco-

-Está bien, lo intentare- dije sonriendo.

-Te prometo que en cuanto tengamos una solución, serás la primera en ayudar-

-Gracias-

-Y para que te animes un poco más, Patamon y los demás vendrán aquí y te acompañaran-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, podrán pasarla bien juntos, y si pueden, podrían buscar soluciones también. Creo que más cabezas que piensen es mejor, jejeje-

-de acuerdo-

-Entonces creo que dentro de una media hora llegarán los demás, y mientras yo me iré-

-Que estés bien. Ten cuidado y saluda a los demás de mi parte-

-Lo hare, nos vemos Gatomon-

Y después de decirme eso, tomo un pequeño bolso que estaba en su escritorio con sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Una vez se fue, me senté en la cama y pensé en lo que había dicho. Esperaba que ella y los demás encontraran una solución, en caso que no lo hicieran, al menos gracias a Veemon habíamos encontrado una posible alternativa. Además, esperaba ver a mis amigos, y que eso me animara un poco. En especial, esperaba ver a Patamon.

-Te vez algo distraída ¿estás bien?- dijo una voz.

Voltee a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vi a Renamon. Debo decir que el verla me sorprendió y confundió un poco. Iba a preguntarle cómo fue que había desaparecido en cuanto Kari entro a la habitación, pero ella pareció saber lo que iba a preguntar.

-Tengo cierta habilidad para el sigilo y para ocultarme- me respondió, con una sonrisa que se me hizo algo infantil, pero simpática a la vez.

-Supongo que escuchaste todo-

-Sí, y entiendo porque tu compañera quiere que te relajes. Se lo mucho que te afecta lo de esa chica Melody, pero si te dejas afectar tanto por eso, tal vez eso no la anime a ella, sino que te hará daño a ti, y desanimara a todos a tu alrededor-

-Tienes razón, pero…-

-Intenta estar tranquila, y pensar que todo estará bien-

-ojala y fuera tan fácil-

-Seguro y ver a los demás digimons te alegrara un poco el día-

-Eso espero. Y tú ¿te quedaras para conocerlos?-

-Lo haría, pero estoy segura que mi compañera me necesitara pronto, así que deberé volver-

-Entiendo-

-Pero mientras llegan los demás, creo que puedo ayudarte-

-¿Cómo me puedes ayudar?-

-Dándote un par de consejos para que puedas cantar para el concurso, por supuesto-

-Bueno, la verdad es que… no sé si pueda participar-

-¿ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-es que… no estoy segura si sea capaz de escribir una canción, y menos sé si tengo una buena voz para cantar-

-¿jamás has intentado cantar?-

-Bueno, una que otra vez, pero solo cuando estoy sola-

-Pues ahora lo harás frente a mí, y así podre decirte si debes mejorar en algo, y además te diré como puedes escribir una canción-

-¿acaso tú sabes escribir canciones? ¿O cantar?-

-Verónica me enseño, ya que ella le gusta componer canciones y es una gran cantante. Ahora déjame escucharte-

Renamon se quedó mirándome fijamente, esperando a que comenzara a cantar. Me sentía un poco nerviosa de hacerlo, en especial porque no sabía si lo haría bien, o si ella se reiría de mí. Como parecía que la digimon no dejaría de verme hasta que cantara, empecé a cantar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

No fue mucho lo que cante, pero al terminar, parecía que Renamon estaba más que satisfecha.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice?- pregunte, algo nerviosa.

-Déjame decirte que tienes una voz hermosa Gatomon- me respondió ella –sin duda tienes talento para esto. Mi única observación es que te note muy nerviosa, pero seguro que si practicas un poco más lo harás con más naturalidad-

-Espero que tengas razón-

-Bien, ahora para escribir una canción, todo lo que necesitas es una idea de lo que deseas comunicar. Es como si hablaras pero… con más ritmo. No sé si me explico claramente-

-Creo que te entiendo pero… es algo complicado-

-Descuida, sé que podrás hacerlo. Y si puedo, volveré a venir para ayudarte, y de todos modos aún falta tiempo para el concurso-

-Gracias. ¿Entonces ya te iras?-

-Así es. Fue un gusto conocerte-

-¿quieres que salude a Veemon de tu parte?-

-No hace falta- colocando su D3 en la pantalla, con lo que esta empezó a brillar –yo me encontrare con él a su tiempo. Nos vemos, adiós-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había desaparecido. Debo decir que había sido un gusto verla, y hablar con ella me había animado un poco, pero igual aún estaba preocupada y triste, y por más que lo intentara me era difícil relajarme. Aun así debía intentarlo, no solo para estar más concentrada para ayudar a Melody, sino también por mí misma.

_Veemon POV_

Finalmente había llegado a la casa de Kari y Tai, aunque hubiera llegado antes de no ser porque tuvimos que ir antes a una gasolinera porque a Davis se le había olvidado cargar el tanque de su motocicleta antes de salir de casa.

La había recibido de sus padres porque por fin empezaba a ir bien en la escuela, y la cuidaba mucho siempre. Pero en esa ocasión en especial, se le había olvidado por la emoción de ver a Kari cuando esta lo llamo para que todos se reunieran para hablar sobre alguna solución para ayudar al problema de Melody, mientras que los digimons nos quedaríamos con Gatomon tratando de hacer lo mismo.

-Nos vemos Veemon, que te diviertas– dijo mi compañero, y antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, puso su moto en marcha y salió como un loco.

Era muy acelerado, me sorprendía que a esa velocidad pudiera manejar bien y no se estrellara, o causara un accidente. Negué con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse, y es que aún no entendía su necesidad e ir a ver a Kari. Aun actuaba celoso con ella y se molestaba cuando estaba con TK. ¿Qué no entendía que ella ya tenía novio? ¿No le basto que Kari lo rechazara de forma muy amable cuando le confeso sus sentimientos hace un año?

Creo que mi compañero no cambiaría nunca, aunque igual lo seguía queriendo y considerándolo mi mejor amigo. Esperaba que él y los otros encontraran una buena solución, mientras que yo entre a la casa.

-Buenas noches Veemon- me dijo Patamon con una sonrisa, quien fue el que me abrió- eres el último en llegar-

-Sí, lo lamento- le dije, un poco avergonzado.

-Descuida. Pero ven, pasa, todos estamos esperando-

Cuando entre, los encontré a todos sentados en la sala, cada uno tenía un vaso de soda, además en la mesa de centro había algunos sándwich y un plato lleno de frituras. Casi de inmediato Agumon se me acerco.

-Hola Veemon- me dijo acercándome uno de los dos vasos de soda que tenía –ten-

-Gracias- le dije y tome el vaso.

Me senté en la sala, en medio de Gatomon y Patamon, a quienes Agumon también les ofreció un vaso de soda antes de sentarse junto a Palmon.

Ahora que estábamos todos juntos, lo primero que todos hicimos fue comer un poco y hablar, tratando de pasar un buen momento, aunque lamentablemente en ese tiempo Gatomon no se veía muy animada, y tampoco había comido casi nada. Trate de animarla y Patamon hizo lo mismo, pero ella parecía más bien perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos, la felina estaba lista para hablar. Aunque ya todos sabían lo de Melody, creo que era mejor oírlo de ella. Conto como ella y Kari cuidaban a Melody, todo lo que pasaba con ella y lo que podría pasar si no se conseguía el dinero para su operación. Cuando termino, todos la entendían y le mostraban su apoyo, así como su deseo de poder ayudarla.

-Les pido a todos que me disculpen- dijo ella –Sé que puedo contar con todos ustedes –mirando a cada uno de nosotros –pero realmente pensé que debía hacer esto sola. Lo lamento-

-Descuida Gatomon, todos lo entendemos- comento Biyomon, acercándose a Gatomon y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta –Y puedes estar tranquila, sé que se conseguirá el dinero de alguna forma, y nosotros haremos lo que podamos para ayudar-

-eso espero- dijo la felina, mostrándose algo desanimada, y la verdad es que no me gustaba verla así –por cierto ¿Cómo has estado Biyomon? Hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo.

-he estado bien- algo decaída –pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de Sora-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Patamon, bastante confundido.

-Bueno, es que ella aún está muy mal por lo de Matt- respondió el ave rosa.

Todos ya habíamos escuchado lo que había pasado con Sora y Matt, y como habían estado muy cerca de romper su relación por algo que, como yo lo veo, era una tontería que se podía arreglar si solo Sora se disculpara, y todo parecía indicar que la representante del amor no lo haría.

-¿aún no han arreglado las cosas?- pregunto Hawkmon, y Biyomon solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y todo por un malentendido- comento Gomamon –si Sora dejara de ser tan torpe y se disculpara, todo se arreglaría- y se tapó la boca cuando dijo eso ultimo y miro a Biyomon –upps, disculpa Biyomon-

-Descuida- dijo ella –También pienso que Sora es una torpe. Aun no entiendo porque no acepta su error y se disculpa-

-¿Y no le has dicho que se disculpe?- pregunto Agumon.

-Muchas veces, pero es como hablarle a una pared- respondió ella.

-Y Matt ya se está cansando de esperar- comento Gabumon, acercándose al ave y abrazándola por la espalda –a pesar de que le digo que también haga su parte para que su relación no termine, parece que no me escucha-

-Parece que sus compañeros también tienen problemas- comento Agumon terminándose su soda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno- empezó -saben todos que Tai a estado con Mimi desde que llego a Japón ¿verdad?- y todos asintieron –Bien, entonces todos saben que ella pronto se ira de nuevo a Estados unidos-

-¿y cuál sería el problema?- pregunto Patamon.

-El problema es que a Tai le gusta Mimi, y cuando supo que ella se iría, se sintió muy molesto. Ahora la ignora y no quiere hablar con ella, porque no es capaz de aceptar que la chica que quiere se va-

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Palmon, uniéndose a la conversación –desde que Mimi regreso, ella se ha sentido muy a gusto aquí, como si fuera su verdadero hogar-

-¿entonces ella vendrá a vivir aquí otra vez?- pregunto Tentomon.

-Es lo que ella quiere. Pero sus padres están tan contentos viviendo en Estados Unidos que simplemente no ha sido capaz de decirles lo que piensa- mirando al suelo –Estos días serán los últimos para Mimi en Japón, y no son fáciles de llevar, y más por la forma en que Tai la trata-

-¿pero ninguno de los dos a tratado de hablar con ellos para que hablen sobre todo lo que nos cuentan?- pregunto Wormmon.

-Yo lo he intentado- dijo Agumon –pero parece que Tai no me escuchara, y solo estuviera metido en su tristeza. No piensa en que todo puede solucionarse, y menos piensa en lo que Mimi debe estar pasando-

-Y yo también he tratado de hablar con Mimi- comento Palmon –pero ella simplemente no me escucha-

Tanto Agumon como Palmon se veían muy afectados por el problema de sus compañeros, y más por el hecho que ellos quisieran ayudarlos y ellos no los escuchaban. Ninguno sabia sobre ese problema, y pronto Gomamon y Tentomon nos dirían acerca de otro que tampoco conocíamos.

-Parece que no somos los únicos con elegidos con problemas- comento Gomamon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Agumon sin entender.

-Que Joe también tiene un problema-

-Y no solo él, también Izzy lo tiene- comento Tentomon.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?- pregunte.

-Tanto Joe como Izzy están muy metidos en sus estudios y trabajos mañana, tarde y noche-

-Pero ¿eso no sería algo bueno?- pregunto Biyomon.

-Lo seria en circunstancias normales- dijo Gomamon, mirando hacia otro lado, algo decaído –Pero es que ellos parecen máquinas que nunca paran. No están comiendo ni durmiendo bien, tampoco salen y parece que se hubieran desconectado del mundo-

-De hecho- intervino Tentomon –la otra noche Izzy se quedó dormido debido al cansancio y…- mirando al suelo –Temo… que si sigue a ese ritmo va a enfermarse, o peor-

-Y yo temo lo mismo con Joe-

-Y hemos tratado de hablar con ellos, pero no escuchan razones-

Cuando escucharon eso, Wormmon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon comentaron que sus compañeros también tenían un problema, aunque por más que insistimos, no quisieron entrar en detalles. Debía tratarse de algo muy malo o complicado como para que ellos no lo pudieran contar tan fácil.

Ahora que todos habían dicho cada uno de los problemas de sus compañeros, el ambiente agradable que había cuando llegue se había perdido, y ahora todos se veían igual de desanimados que Gatomon. No me gustaba ver a ninguno de mis amigos así, pero tampoco los culpaba. Los elegidos tenían problemas que no habían resuelto y los afectaba mucho, haciendo que ya no tuvieran ese ánimo y entusiasmo que tenían antes. Mis amigos se sentían mal también por esos problemas, y estaba claro que por más que ellos les dijeran cosas para ayudarlos, los elegidos no los escuchaban, haciéndolos sentir aun peor.

Pasaron, creo que unos quince minutos en los que nadie dijo nada ni comió nada tampoco. Creo que todos estaban pensando en lo que pasaba con sus compañeros. Necesitaba decir algo.

-Oigan chicos- comente, llamando la atención, rompiendo finalmente el silencio –Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre alguna solución para ayudar a Melody. Supongo que todos recibieron la información que les envié sobre el concurso de canto ¿verdad?- y todos asintieron.

-Pero Veemon…- dijo Hawkmon -¿en verdad crees que sea una buena idea?-

-Además, quién sabe si nuestros compañeros nos lo permitan- comento Armadillomon –y según he visto en la televisión, ganar un concurso de ese tipo es complicado-

-Y a mí me asusta un poco la idea de cantar frente a un público- dijo Palmon.

-Y creo que más de uno aquí canta terrible- comento Gomamon riendo, mirando a Agumon –¿no recuerdas el castillo de los Gekomon hace años?-

-Pues tú también cantaste horrible, según recuerdo- dijo el dinosaurio molesto.

-Además- dijo Hawkmon –tal vez Yolei y los otros encuentren un modo más fácil de obtener el dinero. Y además no sé si sea bueno cantando-

Todos mostraban algo de dudas de si el concurso de canto era una buena idea, y yo también había tenido mis dudas en un principio. Pero trate de tranquilizarlos, comentando mi punto de vista.

-Miren- dije –Créanme que entiendo todas sus dudas y miedos, y si hubiera una solución más fácil, la consideraría. Pero debemos ser realistas, obtener una suma como la que se necesita en poco tiempo es muy complicado, y hay que pensar que no son muchas las opciones que tenemos. Además, después de lo que han contado hoy sobre los problemas de sus compañeros queda claro que, aunque estén reunidos en este momento, no van a encontrar una solución porque solo pensaran en los problemas que no han querido solucionar-

-Pero Kari y Tk no tienen problemas- se apresuró a decir Gatomon.

-Y Davis tampoco- le dije –pero entre solo tres no conseguirán dinero así de fácil. Necesitarían la ayuda de todos, y dudo que los demás estén muy dispuestos a colaborar-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Gabumon.

-Y además los elegidos más jóvenes, como Kari o Davis tendrán exámenes la próxima semana- agregue.

-Eso también es cierto- comento Patamon.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que uno de mis amigos quiso decir algo.

-¿saben algo chicos?- dijo Palmon, con una sonrisa –Cuando me llego el mensaje de Veemon, se me ocurrió una razón para participar en ese concurso-

-Sí, me la dijiste a mí- comento Agumon, entendiendo lo que quería decir la planta.

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Armadillomon.

-Creo que se lo que quieres decir amiga- dijo Biyomon, acercándose a la planta –porque yo pensé lo mismo-

-¿en qué fue lo que pensaste?- pregunto Gabumon.

-Bueno, ya que nuestros compañeros no nos escuchan cuando hemos tratado de decirles que deben arreglar sus problemas, deberíamos decírselos de otra forma-

-¿otra forma?-

-Con una canción- dijo Palmon –Sé que parece algo un poco tonto, pero sería en realidad una buena idea-

-Según la información que envió Veemon- dijo el ave rosa –se puede usar música conocida, pero se debe escribir una letra propia. Así que si cada uno hace una canción en la que le expresemos a nuestros compañeros lo que pensamos, tal vez por fin nos escuchen-

Me sorprendí un poco de que Palmon y Biyomon hubieran pensado en una idea como esa. Era muy buena y era un modo de sacarle algo más al concurso, ya que si no se ganaba, al menos se transmitiría un mensaje a los elegidos, con el cual sin duda entenderían y los haría buscar soluciones a los problemas que los afectaban a ellos y sus compañeros.

-Me gusta su idea chicas- dije, acercándome a las dos –No lo había pensado, pero esa sería una gran forma de decirles lo que piensan. Y además… sería divertido intentarlo-

Las dos chicas les daba gusto ver que su idea me gustara, y pronto Gatomon, Patamon y Tentomon mostraron su aprobación, en especial el insecto rojo, que había dicho que había pensado en eso también. Sin embargo, el resto de nuestros amigos no parecían demasiado optimistas. Algunos no creían que eso sirviera para ayudar a los elegidos o que ganar el premio fuera tan fácil, otros creían que debían buscar otra solución, aunque me di cuenta que la razón por la que decían eso era porque todos ellos no sabían escribir canciones y no sabían si cantaban bien.

-¿Cómo se escribe una canción?- pregunto Armadillomon.

Me esperaba esa pregunta. Ni Palmon ni Biyomon supieron cómo responder eso, pero por suerte yo si sabía cómo, ya que mi novia Renamon me había enseñado a escribir canciones porque su elegida le había enseñado a ella.

-Aunque suena como algo muy complicado- empecé a hablar –escribir una canción no es del todo difícil. Todo lo que deben hacer es pensar muy bien que es lo que desean decir, en que es lo que quieren transmitir con esa canción, y escribirlo al ritmo de la música-

-¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso?- pregunto Gomamon.

-Creo que se cómo. Gatomon ¿te importa si utilizo el equipo de sonido?-

-No, no hay problema- me respondió ella –Pero ¿Qué harás?-

-ya verás-

Encendí el equipo y busque entre los Cd alguno que tuviera música interesante, no tarde en encontrar uno que me podría servir.

-¿Qué es lo que harás Veemon?- volvió a preguntarme Gatomon.

-Simplemente les mostrare una forma fácil de inventar una canción con un, digamos… ejercicio-

-¿ejercicio?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Un truco que me enseñaron, y que si tuviera que apostar, diría que tal vez Matt conoce. Bien ¿a quién le gustaría intentarlo?-

Biyomon y Palmon fueron las primeras en ofrecerse, y entonces explique lo que quería hacer.

-Hagamos una improvisación- dije –yo colocare una canción y ustedes improvisaran una letra, en la que quieran expresar algo-

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto Biyomon-

-Digamos- mirando a todos mis amigos –decirles a todos los aquí presentes que, a pesar de los problemas que tienen sus compañeros, y lo mal que eso los hace sentir, no deben sentirse tristes, sino que en vez de eso deben mantener el ánimo, ya que solo así los podrían ayudar-

Las chicas entendieron lo que quise decir y parecían listas para cantar.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dije, encendiendo la música.

_(La música empezaba a sonar, y mientras la escuchaban, Biyomon y Palmon se dejaban llevar por la música, inventando una letra en su mente y moviéndose al ritmo de la canción)_

watch?v=FDi5lO-Kng8

_(Prisioner – KAMEN RIDER GIRLS)_

_(Ambas) dejen la preocupación _

_Y los problemas atrás_

_Para disfrutar de este momento_

_Y animarse nuevamente_

_Y que ese ánimo que ahora sientan_

_Se los transmitan a los demás_

_Para así poder llenarlos_

_De alegría otra vez_

_(Biyomon) Sabemos bien porque están tan tristes y preocupados sus amigos_

_Lo entendemos_

_ (Palmon) No olviden que nosotras nos sentimos igual _

_(Biyomon) pero deben entender y tampoco deben olvidar_

_(Ambas) que mientras ustedes estén tristes_

_Sus amigos también lo estarán_

_Así que deben dejar_

_(Biyomon) de sentir esa tristeza _

_Es difícil, lo se_

_(Palmon) que al final es lo mejor_

_Ahora dejen atrás_

_(Biyomon) la angustia y preocupación_

_(Ambas) que nosotras dos estamos aquí para animarlos_

_Así que solo relájense_

_(Ambas) dejen la preocupación _

_Y los problemas atrás_

_Llénense de alegría su corazón _

_Y disfruten de la vida_

_Y den esa alegría _

_A quienes la necesiten más_

_Para que así ellos puedan_

_Superar todo eso que tanto los afecta_

_Al fin_

_(Palmon) Dejen de pensar que para sus problemas_

_No hay ninguna solución_

_(Biyomon) es difícil, pero confianza deben tener_

_(Palmon) en que todo lo que hoy se ve mal, seguro mañana será mejor_

_(Ambas) y si lo hacen les aseguramos que_

_Las soluciones podrán encontrar_

_Solo es cuestión de_

_(Palmon) optimismo mantener_

_Y eso les permitirá_

_(Biyomon) cualquier obstáculo superar_

_No deben olvidar_

_(Palmon) que el desaliento y la tristeza _

_(Ambas) solo hacen que los problemas sean _

_Más difíciles de resolver_

_(Ambas) dejen la preocupación _

_Y los problemas atrás_

_Sean capaces de avanzar_

_Cuando parece que ya no se puede_

_Animémonos hoy _

_Y a quienes a nuestro alrededor _

_Para que nadie este triste más_

_Y puedan seguir hacia adelante_

_Con alegría_

_Cuando hayas caído_

_(Biyomon) Debes ponerte de te pie_

_ Cuando todo parezca ir mal_

_(Palmon) intenta sonreír otra vez_

_Que todo salga bien_

_(Biyomon) depende solo de ti_

_(Ambas) Nunca pierdas el ánimo _

_Y lo más importante_

_Inspira a los demás _

_A no hacerlo_

_(Biyomon) dejen la preocupación _

_Y los problemas atrás_

_(Palmon) Llénense de alegría su corazón _

_Y disfruten de la vida_

_(Biyomon) Y den esa alegría _

_A quienes la necesiten más_

_(Ambas) Para que así ellos puedan_

_Superar todo eso que tanto los afecta_

_Al fin_

_(Ambas) dejen la preocupación _

_Y los problemas atrás_

_Sean capaces de avanzar_

_Cuando parece que ya no se puede_

_Animémonos hoy _

_Y a quienes están a nuestro alrededor _

_Para que nadie este triste más_

_Y puedan seguir hacia adelante_

_Con alegría_

_(La música paro, y las chicas poco a poco dejaban de moverse y de cantar. Se sentían cansadas, pero contentas)_

Después de cantar, parecía que el ánimo había vuelto a todos mis amigos, y es que Biyomon y Palmon habían hecho en menos de nada una buena letra y tenían voces muy lindas. Parecía que ahora todos entendían la idea de las chicas y mi explicación de cómo hacer una canción. Todos parecían estar más convencidos de la idea de participar en el concurso para ayudar a Melody y los elegidos.

La música se había terminado, pero al Cd aun le quedaban muchas canciones, por lo que seguimos improvisando y tratamos de disfrutar ese momento todos juntos, sin pensar en otra cosa. Durante todo ese tiempo, comimos, cantamos, y note que todos mis amigos tenían voces muy buenas como Gatomon y Patamon, y bailamos al ritmo de la música. Nuestra reunión ahora se había vuelto una verdadera fiesta.

Pasaron varias horas en las que ya no estábamos preocupados y nos divertimos, pero como todo lo bueno, debía terminar. Poco después de que nuestra fiesta terminara, uno a uno los elegidos comenzaron a llegar y a llevarse a sus digimons.

Al ver a los elegidos, me di cuenta que realmente estaban afectados por sus distintos problemas. Solo esperaba que mis amigos mantuvieran el ánimo que habíamos tenido en esa reunión a la hora de escribir sus canciones para el concurso.

Davis, Tk y Kari fueron los últimos en llegar, y como cosa rara, mi compañero estaba dando un espectáculo solo porque la pareja se dio un beso frente a él. Ambos nos fuimos, pero no sin que antes me despidiera de Gatomon y Patamon, y le deseara suerte a mi amiga.

Antes de salir, pude ver que Patamon y Gatomon estaban hablando de algo. No sabía de qué, pero la forma en que Patamon sonreía me decía que era algo importante, pero ya él, o Gatomon, me contarían después de que se trataba.

_Patamon POV_

Eran las seis y media y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Me encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de Kari, esperando a que alguien saliera a recibirme. No podía evitar sentirme un poco nervioso, en especial porque no sabía si todo lo que había planeado saldría bien, aunque así lo esperaba. Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente apareció a quien esperaba ver.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esas horas? Pues simplemente esperaba a mi amiga ya que esa noche tendríamos un paseo. Anoche, luego de que todos nuestros amigos se hubieran ido, antes de que yo también me fuera, decidí hablar con Gatomon. Le dije que podía contar con mi ayuda para todo lo que necesitara, y además, le recordé la salida que le había prometido no hace mucho, cuando nos encontramos en el parque mientras Tk y Kari tenían su cita. Al principio ella no parecía querer aceptar, pero después de que le dije que tal vez eso la ayudaría a calmarse y la haría sentir mejor, accedió, diciéndome que además me lo había prometido.

Habíamos acordado encontrarnos en casa de Kari, y ahí estaba esperándola. Cuando ella salió, llevaba una pequeña bufanda de lana, de color rosa con rayas purpura que rodeaba su cuello, posiblemente por el frio que hacia esa noche, y en verdad se veía bellísima con el, aunque sin esa bufanda igual lo seria.

Me sentía un poco nervioso, pero igual me acerque a ella para saludarla.

-Hola Gatomon- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola Patamon- me dijo ella, sonriéndome también –y bien… ¿A dónde me llevaras? Me dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar interesante-

-Y es verdad. No está muy lejos de aquí, de hecho esta como a unas tres o cuatro calles. Así que vamos- aleteando mis alas para emprender el vuelo-

-Guíame, y yo te seguiré desde el techo- dando un poderoso salto, con el que llego al balcón del apartamento vecino.

-Espero que no te quedes atrás-

-Jmjmjm, ya veremos quién se queda atrás-

Comencé a volar, y Gatomon siempre se mantenía a corta distancia de mí. Parecía que ella era más rápida saltando entre edificios que lo que yo era volando, aunque de todos modos yo no estaba intentando volar muy rápido. No solo era para que ella no me perdiera la pista, sino que también era para poder verla.

Ella seguía siendo tan linda como siempre, pero lamentablemente ya no tenía los mismos ánimos de siempre, y con todo lo que había pasado tampoco la culpaba. Por más que quisiera, en esta salida debía olvidarme de contarle a Gatomon mis sentimientos, ya que estaba seguro de que ella no estaba con cabeza para ese tipo de cosas. Lo que más me interesaba era que con esa salida, ella pudiera relajarse un poco, divertirse y olvidarse un poco de Melody, no porque no fuera importante, sino porque la preocupación por esa chica realmente la estaba afectando mucho.

Tardamos apenas unos cinco minutos en llegar al lugar al que había decidido llevar a Gatomon. Era un parque diferente al que ninguno de los dos había ido antes, en donde se había realizado un evento especial para reunir fondos para obras benéficas, organizado por personas de varios vecindarios. Era como un festival, donde había negocios de comida de todo tipo, juegos como uno de pescar con una red frágil los peces de una pecera, y algunos espectáculos como una banda de rock y de bailes típicos de Japón, entre muchas cosas interesantes y divertidas. Me había enterado del evento por Tk, quien tenía pensado llevar a Kari el fin de semana. Me había parecido algo perfecto para animar a Gatomon y por eso había decidido llevarla a ese lugar.

Una vez llegamos, nos paseamos para observar todo lo que aquel festival tenía que ofrecer, y como la gente ya conocía de la existencia de los digimons, nadie se extrañó de vernos.

-¿este es el lugar al que me querías traer?- me pregunto Gatomon.

-Así es- le conteste – y bien ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?-

-¿ah?- dijo, y es que andaba un poco distraída, mirando todo lo que había en ese lugar –disculpa ¿Qué me decías?-

-te preguntaba que te gustaría hacer primero-

-No estoy segura-

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos comiendo algo?-

-De acuerdo-

Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, buscando algo para comer. Había mucho de donde escoger, y al final escogimos un puesto de comida rápida. La comida era deliciosa, pero note que mientras comíamos, Gatomon estaba muy distante, como si pensara en algo más, o más bien en alguien más.

Una vez terminamos, pasamos por los demás puestos para participar en algunos de los juegos, pero igual que en la comida, Gatomon no se veía animada, ni parecía divertirse con nada, solo tenía una mirada seria y aburrida. Varias veces le pregunte si le pasaba algo y ella me contestaba que no le pasaba nada y me sonreía. Pero yo conocía muy bien a Gatomon y sabía que me mentía.

Al cabo de una hora, ya habíamos visto todos los puestos y los juegos del lugar, pero Gatomon seguía igual, y si en algún momento parecía divertirse, rápidamente volvía a ponerse seria.

Ahora ella estaba recostada contra un árbol de ese parque, mientras yo la observaba desde una rama en otro. Realmente todo lo que había planeado iba en picada. Había traído a Gatomon a ese festival para que se divirtiera y se pudiera relajar un poco después de la tensión por lo que había pasado con Melody, pero aún estaba demasiado preocupada y no se estaba divirtiendo para nada. Me sentía como un inútil por no haber podido ayudar a Gatomon a animarse y ya le iba a decir que si quería, podíamos irnos.

Pero entonces algo me hizo olvidar esa idea, y en cambio, me animo.

No muy lejos, se estaba organizando lo que parecía ser otra actividad del festival. Se instaló un escenario improvisado, un equipo de sonido y micrófonos. Decidí volar hacia allí para ver de qué trataba. Al parecer, era un concurso de improvisación de canto, en el que la banda que había estado tocando rock durante ese festival interpretaría las canciones que los que participaran solicitaran. También instalaron una mesa con muchos animales de peluche, mostrando que esos serían los premios para quienes participaran.

Era curioso. Apenas anoche en casa de Kari todos habíamos hecho algo similar, y eso me hizo recordar la idea de Biyomon y Palmon de usar una canción para decirles algo importante a los elegidos. Volví a mirar a Gatomon, que aún seguía perdida en sus ideas, y juraría que estaba a punto de llorar. Realmente detestaba verla así.

No tuve que pensar demasiado para saber lo que debía hacer. Lo primero que hice fue ir hacia Gatomon, aunque ella apenas y noto que estaba allí.

-Gatomon- le dije, llamando su atención –hay algo interesante por allá- señalando el lugar donde se realizaba el evento –no quieres ir-

-Patamon- dijo, suspirando –creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-¿eh? ¿Porque?-

-Mira, te agradezco que intentaras hacerme sentir mejor invitándome a venir aquí, así como te agradezco las veces que me has invitado a salir aunque nunca he podido aceptar, y que te preocupes por mí. Pero… es mejor que me vaya. No me siento bien aquí y siento que te he hecho perder el tiempo con esto. Lo siento Patamon-

-Gatomon, si quieres puedes irte, pero… me gustaría que me acompañes a ver este último evento, y prometo que no te molestare más-

-Patamon, tú no me molestas, pero enserio no me he divertido, y siento que hice que me trajeras aquí para nada-

-Pero… ¿si me acompañaras?-

Gatomon pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestarme. Por un momento pensé que me diría que no, pero al parecer si iba a aceptar.

_Gatomon POV_

-Bien, entonces vamos- le dije, y eso pareció alegrarlo.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta donde se desarrollaba ese evento al que me quería llevar con tanto afán.

Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones en mi interior. Por un lado, me sentía alegre de compartir tiempo con Patamon, ya que siempre había querido salir con él siempre que me invitaba, además que él es el chico al que yo más quiero. Pero por otro lado, y por eso mismo, también me sentía mal, porque parecía que no apreciaba lo que él hacía por mí esa noche, ya que no me estaba divirtiendo. Todo era interesante, pero no dejaba de pensar en Melody y eso no me dejaba disfrutar de ese festival, y por más que intentaba tranquilizarme, como Kari y Renamon me habían dicho, simplemente no podía.

Patamon me llevo al lugar del evento, que al parecer consistía en un concurso de improvisación de canto, que daban muñecos de peluche como premio. Era gracioso porque el día anterior habíamos hecho algo parecido en mi casa, junto con todos mis amigos.

El concurso empezó y vimos como a unos cinco o seis cantantes. Por las letras tan raras que inventaban, y las malas voces de algunos para cantar, se notaba que el concurso era más algo para divertirse que un concurso, en especial porque todos los que participaban recibían su premio. Lamentablemente, por más divertido que fuera, no lo podía disfrutar y Patamon se daba cuenta de eso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, parecía no haber más concursantes, pero entonces paso algo que no espere.

-¿alguien más desea cantar?- pregunto el encargado de ese concurso a todo el público que observaba y disfrutaba del evento.

-Yo- dijo Patamon, acercándose al escenario.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida, y es que nunca pensé que a él le interesara participar.

Al parecer no tuvieron problemas en que Patamon participara. Patamon le dijo a la banda la canción que quería que interpretaran, y luego pusieron el micrófono a su altura. No entendía porque Patamon quería hacer eso, y me preocupaba un poco que todos se burlaran de él, tal y como habían hecho con los demás concursantes. Después de todo, no era lo mismo cantar frente a amigos que cantar frente a un montón de desconocidos, aunque él no se veía para nada nervioso o incómodo.

_(La banda comenzó a tocar la canción elegida por Patamon, y él parecía estar listo para empezar)_

watch?v=O3ucjmRlwPs

_(Unbreakable Heart – Takatori Hideaki)_

_Deja la tristeza y preocupación atrás_

_Para creer que todo será mucho mejor mañana_

_Solo…_

_No pierdas nunca la esperanza_

_Tu tristeza y angustia la entiendo bien_

_Sientes que ya nada podrá mejorar_

_Y que ahora…_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_Pero aun sea difícil, debes saber_

_Que mientras mantengas el ánimo y la fe_

_Todo lo que hoy se ve mal_

_Mañana será mejor_

_Ahora deja de llorar_

_Y muestra una sonrisa llena de luz_

_Llena de alegría tu corazón_

_Para poder_

_Por fin…_

_Dejar la tristeza y preocupación atrás_

_Para creer que todo será mucho mejor mañana_

_Siempre…_

_Mantén una actitud optimista_

_Para no sufrir más_

_Sino para pensar que todo será mejor muy pronto_

_Solo ten fe…_

_Y lo veras_

_No pierdas la esperanza_

_Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero cuando estas triste_

_Todos a tu alrededor ese sentimiento pueden sentir_

_Y ellos…_

_Se llenan de es tristeza también_

_Por eso alegría deben ver en ti_

_Para que se llenen de esa alegría también_

_Y eso…_

_Créeme, los hará sentir mejor_

_Así que muéstrales_

_Esa fuerza tan característica de ti_

_Para que todos…_

_Se contagien de ella_

_También_

_Deja la tristeza y preocupación atrás_

_Para sentir alegría, y dárselas a quien no la tienen_

_Para…_

_Que crean en un mejor mañana_

_Que todos los sentimientos que ahora te inundad_

_No sean de tristeza, sino de un optimismo que guie_

_E impulse a todos a…_

_Nunca más rendirse_

_Y a seguir a adelante_

_A pesar de lo que has pasado_

_Tú siempre serás la chica más fuerte que haya conocido_

_Y se…_

_Que volverás a ser_

_La misma de antes_

_Y dejaras la tristeza y preocupación atrás_

_Para creer que todo será mucho mejor mañana_

_Siempre…_

_Mantén una actitud optimista_

_Y si aún crees que no puedes_

_Recuerda que nunca estas sola, tus amigos siempre estarán contigo_

_Y te apoyaran_

_Para que nunca…_

_Pierdas la esperanza_

_(La banda dejo de tocar, y Patamon se veía cansado de tanto cantar._

_Todo se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos)_

Cuando termino, todos le aplaudieron y no era para menos. Patamon tenía una linda voz y la letra que había improvisado era bastante buena, pero sobre todo, con ella me había dicho lo que pensaba de un modo que no esperaba, y me había hecho dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal. Me animaba y me decía que mantuviera la fe, y que así se la transmitiría a los demás. Creo que eso era lo que Kari había querido decirme, y además me había dejado claro que él y mis amigos siempre me apoyarían.

No podía evitar sonreírle y aplaudirle con todas mis fuerzas, y eso lo alegro mucho. Todos felicitaron a Patamon y le dieron como premio un gran tigre blanco de peluche. Patamon recibió su premio y fue hacia mí y me lo entrego.

-Aquí tienes Gatomon- me dijo, dándome el muñeco –Se por todo lo que has pasado, pero espero que esto te anime-

-Gracias Patamon- le dije, tomando el muñeco y acariciándolo –Pero esto no es lo único que me anima. Tu canción… fue increíble-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-Así es. Y ahora…- devolviéndole el muñeco a Patamon –Es hora de que yo haga lo mismo-

Y dicho eso, ahora era yo la que iba a participar. Ya tenía mi canción escogida, lo que quería decir, y ya estaba totalmente lista para empezar.

_(La Banda comienza a tocar y Gatomon ya está lista para empezar)_

watch?v=A_aF-SnFl04

_(Itazura Kiss – Inuyasha Ending 6)_

Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado

Por este paseo, por darme ánimo

Y por tratar de devolverme la alegría

Que no creí poder recuperar

Gracias a ti es puedo dejar atrás mi tristeza

Y tener el entusiasmo que antes tenia

Y ahora sí puedo decir

Me siento alegre otra vez

Y te lo debo ti

Desde que todo esto empezó

Una tristeza me inundo

Creía que no me podría recuperar, o ser feliz otra vez

Ahora veo que no debía ser así

Que a pesar de todo

Debía mentirme alegre, y transmitir esa alegría

A los demás

Ahora mi corazón en calma esta

Y puedo disfrutar

La vida como lo hacía siempre

Pero esto no hubiera sido posible

De no ser por ti

Gracias amigo

Por todo

_Gracias te doy por no dejarme_

_Gracias por siempre apoyarme_

_Por estar cerca_

_Y escucharme cuando te necesito más_

_Gracias a ti es que ahora tengo esperanza_

_Y sé que todo será mejor mañana_

_No sé cómo pagártelo pero…_

_Gracias amigo_

_Gracias en verdad_

_Pero esta no es la primera vez que me ayudas_

_Desde recuerdo siempre_

_Has sido alguien con quien puedo contar_

_Para pelear, jugar o hablar_

_A mi lado siempre estas_

_Eres como un ángel guardián que siempre_

_Ahí estará_

_Por ser tan especial_

_Por todo lo que has_

_Por ser tan bueno_

_Conmigo_

_Solo puedo decirte_

_"Gracias Patamon_

_Muchas gracias_

_Mi amigo"_

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por alegrarme_

_Y prometo que no voy a decepcionarte_

_Ya no me dejare dominar, ni vencer_

_Por la tristeza nunca más_

_Aunque todo se vea mal, seré optimista_

_Y creeré que todo mejorara un día_

_Es por ti que puedo por fin_

_Tener esperanza y fe_

_Te lo debo a ti_

_De todos los amigos que tengo yo_

_Eres el más especial_

_Por todo lo que has hecho por mí_

_De no haberme traído hoy aquí_

_Estaría perdida_

_En tristeza y profunda_

_Preocupación_

_Mi querido amigo_

_Estoy agradecida_

_Por haberme rescatado_

_Pero lo que he dicho hoy_

_No basta para demostrar_

_Toda la gratitud_

_Que siento_

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho_

_Lo que has dicho y también hecho_

_En esta noche, quiero que sepas_

_Que no lo olvidare jamás_

_Espero poder devolverte lo que has hecho_

_Y demostrarte cuanto te aprecio_

_Y quiero que sepas también_

_Cuanto te quiero_

_Querido Patamon_

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho_

_Por alegrarme y animare_

_Sé que tal vez_

_Ya te lo he dicho_

_Pero significa mucho para mí_

_Sobre todo hay algo que agradezco_

_Es poder haber conocido_

_Al mejor amigo de todos_

_Y ese amigo eres tú_

_Eres tú Patamon_

_(La banda dejo de tocar, y el público permanece en silencio unos segundos)_

Había terminado, y no mentiré, me sentía nerviosa y cuando acabe estaba sudando y respirando de forma acelerada. Pero estaba contenta porque con mi canción le había dicho a Patamon lo agradecida que estaba con él por su canción y todo lo que había hecho por mí, no solo esa noche, sino desde el día en que lo había conocido. Sobre todo, finalmente podía, si bien no dejar de pensar en Melody, si sentirme animada para que ella también se animara, y sobretodo, nunca perdería la fe en que todo saldría bien.

En cuanto a mi premio, pues había muchos muñecos de donde escoger, y al final me decidí por una pantera negra de peluche, aunque creo que el mejor premio fue sin duda los aplausos de todos, en especial de Patamon, quien me miraba con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

Con mi última canción, aquel concurso había terminado, pero aun había mucho que hacer en ese festival, por lo que Patamon y yo nos pusimos en marcha para disfrutarlo todo. Finalmente podía compartir un buen momento con mi amigo y divertirme, relajarme, y bueno, comer uno que otro bocado que en casa no podría comer.

El festival estaba por culminar, y yo me sentía cansada, pero contenta y relajada, como no había estado en días. Para cerrar el festival, se le mostro a todos un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que decoraban el hermoso cielo nocturno, y el cual Patamon y yo admirábamos desde la rama de un árbol.

Era algo mágico, pero lo era aún más estar tan cerca de ese chico tan especial para mí, y que finalmente me había ayudado a relajarme. Me acerque un poco más a él y apoye mi cabeza sobre la de él, mientras aun mirábamos el espectáculo de luces, que estaba cerca de terminar.

_Patamon POV_

El festival había terminado y Gatomon y yo ya estábamos de regreso en casa de Kari. Me alegraba ver que al final todo hubiera salido bien y hubiera ayudado a Gatomon.

Estábamos en el balcón y ella ya estaba a punto de entrar, pero antes de hacerlo me miro.

-Patamon…- me dijo ella–gracias, por todo. Por llevarme a ese festival, por este peluche, por esa canción, pero sobre todo… por estar conmigo-

-De nada Gatomon - le respondí algo nervioso, y creo que me sonroje un poco –Solo quería ayudarte. Después de enterarme de todo lo que pasaste, lo que más deseaba era ayudarte a animarte-

-Si- mirando hacia otro lado –aunque lamento que al principio lo único que hice fue amargarte el día-

-Descuida, entiendo lo preocupada que estas por Melody y lo mucho que te deprime todo lo que pasa. Pero no por eso debía dejarte así-

-Y por eso me invitaste a salir ¿verdad?-

-por eso hice todo lo que hice hoy-

-Y con ello me animaste y me hiciste sentir mejor. Eres sin duda un gran amigo-

-Y tú eres mi mejor amiga- dije, acercándome a ella y tomando sus garras entre mis pequeñas manos, sorprendiéndola un poco –y haría cualquier cosa por ti, con tal de verte feliz-

-Eres especial Patamon ¿sabes? Aun con el apoyo de todos ayer, tal vez nunca me hubiera sentido mejor de no ser por ti-

-Ahora estarás más tranquila ¿verdad?-

-Lo estaré. No será fácil, pero lo intentare-

-Eso es lo importante, y también que no pierdas la esperanza. Debes mantenerte fuerte, no solo para que Melody también se sienta fuerte y pueda superar esto, sino también por ti misma-

-Lo sé, eso me dijo Kari-

-Y ya sabes, si llegas a necesitar hablar con alguien, siempre podrás contar conmigo-

-Lo se Patamon-

-También si necesitas ayuda para escribir tú canción-

-No creo que eso sea necesario, ya tengo una idea sobre que será-

-¿de qué?-

-Lo veras en el concurso. Participaras ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto, ya que así ayudare a esa chica y te ayudare a ti-

-Quisiera poder agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi Patamon-

-No tienes que hacerlo-

-Pero… deseo hacerlo-

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella ya estaba junto a mí, y me dio un abrazo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que de todos modos éramos muy amigos. Pero… bueno, no sé cómo describirlo, pero se sentía mucho más cálido que cualquier otro que hubiera recibido. Empezó a soltarme, y pude ver de cerca sus hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Antes de alejarse de mí, se quitó su bufanda y la puso alrededor de mi cuello.

-Ya comienza a hacer frio- me dijo –Espero que te ayude, y sobretodo, te muestre lo agradecida que estoy- y termino dándome un beso en la mejilla, algo que jamás había hecho -Imagino que debes irte-

-Así es- dije, alejándome un poco y preparándome para volar –Adiós Gatomon, nos veremos en el concurso-

-Adiós Patamon, gracias por todo y que tengas dulces sueños-

Dicho esto, me fui del balcón, dándole un último vistazo a la gata blanca, que me despidió con la mano antes de entrar al apartamento. Estaba contento de que ella estuviera tranquila y volviera a sonreír, y debo decir que también me había gustado la forma en que me lo había agradecido, y era algo que no había esperado.

Tarde solo unos cuantos minutos en llegar a casa, y para ese momento Tk estaba dormido.

_Gatomon POV_

En cuanto entre, vi que todos ya se habían ido a dormir. ¿Tanto nos habíamos demorado en esa salida?

Yo también estaba algo cansada y pensé en irme a dormir, así que acomode los dos felinos de peluche que había traído, y me recosté en la cama junto a mi compañera. Pasaron algunos minutos, pero no podía quedarme dormida. Tenía algo en la mente que me impedía hacerlo, y no era Melody, era Patamon.

Esa noche había sido increíble, y lo que le había dicho no bastaba para decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él por lo que había hecho por mí. Pensando en todo lo que habíamos hecho en ese festival, como él me había hecho sentir y lo bien que la había pasado, me hacían dar cuenta que lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte. Me hubiera gustado decirle lo que sentía, pero tal vez ese no era el momento más adecuado, aunque… sentía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara ese momento, y lo esperaba con ansias.

Trate de dormir otra vez, y mientras lo hacía, solo podía pensar en un gran amigo, que sin darme cuenta me había robado el corazón.

_Patamon POV_

Tenía un poco de sueño, pero aun no era capaz de dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Gatomon.

Después de ver que ella por fin estaba tranquila y alegre, me hubiera gustado decirle que le amaba desde hacía mucho. De hecho pensé en hacerlo pero… creí que tal vez ella no lo tomaría de la mejor forma. Ella aún estaba muy preocupada por Melody, y si le hablaba de eso tal vez pensaría que solo la invitaba a salir por conquistarla, y no porque me interesara ayudarla.

Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para decírselo, y tenía la sensación de que eso sería muy pronto. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era irme a dormir, aunque me costara mucho porque en lo único que podía pensar era en la gatita más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

_(Comienza a sonar una música, y ambos digmons, sin saberlo, se dejan inundar por ella)_

watch?v=Tb7QAtlhHE0

_(_JAY'ED x JUJU - 永遠はただの一秒から)

(Patamon) Siempre has sido una amiga de verdad

Que me llenas de valor, y de felicidad

Pero ahora siempre que te veo pasar

Siento en mi pecho algo especial

Sé que en mi alma

Has entrado ya

(Gatomon) Desde que te conozco has sido un amigo leal

Alguien con siempre puedo contar

Pero siento que esto es algo mas

Más que una simple amistad

Ahora sé que significas mucho más

Para mí

(Patamon) Desearía decir…

Todo lo que siento ahora por ti

Que sepas

Que tú eres la única para mí

(Gatomon) Desearía…

Que al estar un día frente a ti

(Ambos) Tus manos tomar

Tus ojos mirar

Y poderte declarar

(Ambos) que por ti nació

Un sentimiento especial

Y con el tiempo

Crecerá cada vez más

(Patamon) en mi corazón

Tienes un lugar

Único y especial

Que por ti esperara

Mi dulce y gran amor

(Patamon) tantas veces desee decirte lo que siento en verdad

Pero tenía miedo a que me fueras a rechazar

Aunque tú no sientas por mí

Lo que yo siento por ti

Si estoy tu lado es suficiente

Para mí

(Patamon) Quisiera ver

Tu rostro cada día al despertar

Para sentir

La alegra de saber que a mi lado estas

(Gatomon) tenerte en mis brazos

Para darte mi calor y mi amor

(Ambos) Lo que anhelo más

Es junto a ti estar

Para sentir la más grande felicidad

(Ambos) Aunque aún no se

Si tú te sientes lo mismo que yo

Espero que cuando lo sepas

Lo puedas aceptar

(Patamon) espero entrar

A tu corazón del mismo modo que tú lo has hecho en el mío

Y ocupar dentro de el

Un lugar especial

(Patamon) después de tanto tiempo

Quiero que sepas que

(Gatomon) que para mí eres único

Que no hay nadie más

(Patamon) desearía estar contigo en una noche como esta

Y a la luz de la luna bailar

(Gatomon) en tus brazos estar

(Patamon) tu piel tocar

(Gatomon) esos hermosos ojos

(Patamon) poder mirar

(Ambos) Y esos cantadores labios

Poder besar

_(Gatomon) esperare a que_

_A que finalmente llegue ese día_

_(Patamon) en que tendré_

_El valor para poderte confesar_

_(Ambos) este amor_

_Que siempre sentido por ti_

Y que con el tiempo

Crecerá todavía más

_(Patamon) y sé que ese día_

_No está lejos y que pronto llegara_

_Espérame Por favor_

_Mi amor_

_Espérame por favor_

Mi dulce y gran amor

_ (La música se detienes y todo vuelve a ser como antes)_

Ya empezaba a conciliar el sueño, pero antes de quedarme dormido, mire por última vez hacia fuera, pensando que seguramente Gatomon ya debería estar durmiendo plácidamente.

-Buenas noches Gatomon- dije en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos y me dormía finalmente.

_Gatomon POV_

Ya casi me quedaba dormida, y seguramente para ese momento Patamon ya habría vuelto a casa y estaría profundo, junto con Tk. Deseaba que mi lindo Patamon tuviera un buen descanso y lindos sueños.

Mire por la ventana antes de dormirme.

-Buenas noches Patamon- dije en voz baja, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba dormida.

_Veemon POV_

Estaba parado en la azotea de un edificio, justo en frente del apartamento de la familia Kamiya, y había observado a mis dos amigos hablar y despedirse. Me sentía bastante contento de ver que las cosas le hubieran salido bien a Patamon y Gatomon.

Ese día en la mañana, le había preguntado a mi amigo acerca de lo que había estado hablando con Gatomon la noche anterior, antes de que me fuera a casa con Davis, y fue entones que me platico todo su plan de llevarla a ese festival para animarla y hacer que se divirtiera. Me había parecido una buena idea, y sobre todo, se me había hecho muy noble de parte de mi compañero cuando además me dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de decirle sus sentimientos, creyendo que tal vez ella podría malinterpretar sus acciones. En ese sentido, había pensado antes en su amiga que en él mismo, aunque cuando me dijo eso sentí muchos deseos de decirle que de hecho, la gata blanca sentía lo mismo y tal vez, eso la hubiera ayudado mucho más. Aun así, desde que Patamon y Gatomon me tenían confianza y cada uno me había dicho lo que sentía por el otro, me había prometido a mí mismo jamás decir nada de lo que sentían, sino esperar a que ellos mismo lo hicieran, aunque si podía ayudarlos y alentarlos.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, había ido también a ese parque y los había observado. Creo que el ver como terminaba todo me habían hecho hacer algo que, tal vez no era correcto, pero no me arrepentía. Después de todo, había sido testigo de que, aunque tuvieron ligeros tropiezos, ambos habían compartido un gran momento juntos, Gatomon estaba más animada, y más importante aún, se podía notar aún más la chispa que había entre ellos dos.

Estaba feliz por ambos, y esperaba que llegara pronto el momento en que ambos se declararan. Y como iban las cosas, el concurso de canto seria el escenario para eso.

-Bien hecho amigos- dije en voz baja –ambos han dado un buen paso. Cuando den el siguiente, podrán sentirse muy felices-

-Lo dices por experiencia propia ¿verdad?- dijo alguien detrás de mí, y al mismo tiempo, me abrazaba por la espalda.

No tenía necesidad de voltear a ver quién era. Esa voz, el calor que me trasmitía y la calma y alegría de ese abrazo, solo podía ser alguien.

-Finalmente te veo- dije, tomando sus manos –No pensé que sería tan pronto. Pero estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí… Renamon-

-A mí también me alegra verte- me dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Justo después de que me contactaste. Pero cuando llegue ya te habías ido. Lo bueno es que te pude seguir-

Luego de decirme eso, me sujeto con sus piernas, enrosco su cola alrededor de mi cuerpo y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello. Sin duda cuando ella quería, podía ser muy cariñosa

–Lamento no haber venido a verte antes- continuo Renamon –pero había alguien a quien tuve que ver antes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estuve con Gatomon. Ahora ella sabe de nosotros-

-¿Por qué fuiste a verla?-

-Quería conocerla y le mande una solicitud de amistad, y cuando la acepto y se conectó, la vi muy desanimada, por lo que fui para tratar de ayudarla-

-Gracias por eso Renamon. En verdad y le hacía falta-

-Pero lo que yo hice no se compara a lo que hizo Patamon. Tuvo sus problemas, pero es gracias a sus esfuerzos que Gatomon ahora está mucho mejor-

-Así es-

-Aunque yo esperaba, ya sabes, que hubiera una linda escena de romance entre ellos-

-Dales tiempo, pronto se verá-

-Eso espero. Parece que también tu ayuda les ha beneficiado. Imagino que aún ninguno de los dos sabe que has estado dando consejos al otro, y que sabes lo que ambos sienten-

-Se los diré en el momento adecuado-

-Y apuesto que cuando lo hagas, estarán muy agradecidos contigo. Tal y como lo yo estoy- apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro –por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Y ya que estoy aquí…-

-No lo digas- soltándome de sus brazos para ponerme frente a ella y abrazarla, poniendo un poco de peso para hacer que ella quedara acostada en el suelo, y yo sobre ella.

Sé que puede parecer muy acelerado de mi parte, pero después de tanto tiempo de no ver a mi novia, no podía evitar querer ser amoroso con ella, y por la forma en que ella me miraba indicaba que también quería hacer lo mismo.

-En verdad y te extrañaba Veemon- me dijo.

-Y yo igual. Renamon- le dije –Y ahora que estamos juntos… aprovechemoslo-

-Bien dicho cariño-

Y con todo dicho, empezamos a besarnos y disfrutar ese momento. Ambos estábamos contentos de estar juntos al menos en esa noche, y lo demostrábamos de la mejor forma posible. Y mientras estábamos juntos, también pensaba en mis dos amigos, y sabía una cosa, y es que muy pronto ellos tendrían un momento igual al que nosotros teníamos.

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el concurso de canto comenzara.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso es todo por hoy. <strong>

**Aviso que ya después de este, solo quedan tres capítulos más para que esta historia termine.**

**Había dicho que este era un fic corto, y es cierto.**

**Ya actualice un fic, ahora solo faltan dos.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Cap 6, El día ha llegado

**Ya llevo tiempo de no actualizar, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

**Solo antes de comenzar, debo decir que por el tiempo sin actualizar este fic, puede que las canciones sean algo tontas o sin sentido, y la escritura este floja, pero igual me esforcé. De todos modos me disculpo por esos detalles. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI, El día ha llegado<strong>

_Veemon POV_

Estaba sentado en las gradas que en ese momento estaban vacías, en uno de los asientos de la parte más alta para poder ver con atención el escenario que se encontraba abajo. Era un escenario pequeño, con pisos de madera y telones de color rojo, y varios reflectores, aunque en ese momento solo uno se encontraba encendido, y esa única luz apenas iluminaba la sala. Me encontraba en la "ciudad de la opera de Tokio", en la sala de conciertos que había sido designada para el "Concurso, La Voz de Estrella".

El día del concurso finalmente había llegado y no podía ocultar mi emoción, así como mis nervios.

Eran las nueve de la mañana apenas, y el concurso no daría inicio sino hasta la una de la tarde. Sin embargo, se podía acceder a la sala si se era uno de los concursantes, y yo había decidido ir desde temprano para acostumbrarme al lugar antes del concurso, y sobre todo, para no estar tan nervioso.

Conmigo llevaba la ficha que me habían dado para acceder a la sala, la cual me dieron luego de haberme registrado el día anterior, y una hoja en la que tenía escrita la canción que cantaría. La hojee y la repase, mientras esperaba a que el resto de mis amigos llegaran. Había hablado con ellos a través del chat la noche anterior, y habíamos acordado reunirnos en ese lugar lo más temprano posible para que, al igual que yo, ellos no sintieran tanto los nervios del concurso.

Según lo que habíamos hablado esa noche, todos habían terminado de escribir sus canciones, todos se habían inscrito, consiguiendo el dinero de una u otra forma, y por tanto tenían sus fichas que les permitirían acceder a la sala. Según sabía, Tentomon y Gomamon se habían inscrito como una pareja, mientras Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon se habían inscrito como un grupo, una regla que después se aplicó para el concurso aunque con menos cupos. El resto de nosotros nos habíamos inscrito de manera individual. Les hubiera preguntado cómo habían quedado sus canciones o que música habían escogido, pero creo que prefería verlo y escucharlo por mí mismo en el concurso.

Ahora que recordaba eso, también me sentía preocupado por los problemas que cada uno de los jóvenes elegidos tenía, y como estos los habían afectado a ellos. Aún me sorprendía como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, y como a pesar de los días que habían pasado, las cosas no habían mejorado. Mis amigos me habían dicho en sus mensajes como aún les afectaba esa situación, pero a la vez demostraban que tenían fe en que con la ayuda del concurso, las cosas pudieran mejorar, y eso me animaba también.

Deje las hojas y la ficha a un lado, y para pasar el tiempo, tome un tercer objeto que llevaba conmigo, mi ocarina. Siempre que estaba aburrido y quería entretenerme, me ponía a tocarla.

Davis la había recibido como regalo de parte de unos primos lejanos hacia un tiempo, pero le dio poca importancia y la había guardado. Sin embargo, a mí sí me había llamado la atención, y en cuanto supe que se trataba de un instrumento musical quise aprender a tocarlo. No había sido fácil, pero había aprendido a hacerlo, y aunque había aprendido solo una melodía, cada vez que la tocaba hacia que mi mente volara. Pensaba en muchas cosas y sentía una gran calma en mi interior.

Seguí tocando durante un largo rato mientras esperaba a todos mis amigos. Estaba seguro que no tardarían demasiado en llegar.

_Biyomon POV_

Finalmente había llegado, el día en el que el concurso de canto empezaría.

Desde que habíamos acordado que participaríamos y había vuelto a casa, me había puesto a trabajar sin descanso en preparar mi canción, siempre manteniéndolo en secreto de Sora, porque como estaba ahora, si sabía que iba a estar cerca de Gabumon seguro se enojaría mucho. De hecho, a penas y había accedido a que fuera a casa de Agumon y Gatomon el día en que nos reunimos.

A pesar de haber pasado ya tres días, Sora seguía igual, sin querer aceptar que se había equivocado, y en consecuencia, seguía estando triste. Su madre y yo ya habíamos dejado de intentar hablar con ella, pero aun nos seguía preocupando.

Incluso ese día, ella seguía con su mala actitud, y sin decir nada se fue. Ya lo había hecho en días anteriores, por lo que sabía que solo salía a caminar para pensar y al cabo de una media hora, ella volvería más tranquila, aunque lo que fuera que pensaba, no pensaba en disculparse con Matt.

Mientras ella estaba afuera yo me preparaba para irme al lugar donde se desarrollaría el concurso. Me había tomado bastante trabajo lograr escribir una letra que sonara convincente, coherente, y sobre todo, que tuviera el ritmo con la canción que había escogido. En serio, ni siquiera confrontar a Myotismon la primera vez que evolucione a Garudamon fue tan difícil como tratar de escribir una canción.

Palmon y yo habíamos improvisado casi sin problema una buena letra. Pero escribir una letra que específicamente hablara de lo que yo deseaba había sido aún más difícil, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

Ahora, practicaba la canción antes de ir a reunirme con mis amigos. Aun me sentía demasiado nerviosa, y debía asegurarme de estar completamente preparada para cantar. Había estado practicando mucho frente al espejo para asegurarme de que mi voz sonara bien, ya que aún no me sentía tan confiada, pero me convencía a mí misma de que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, cantar no era lo único que deseaba hacer.

Mientras colocaba la pista de la canción que había escogido, no solo cantaba, sino que también bailaba al ritmo de esta. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero siempre me había gustado el baile, y desde que vivía con Sora, siempre me gustaba ver programas de baile, o escuchar música para bailar a su ritmo. Y ahora para ese concurso había inventado una muy básica rutina de baile que acompañara la canción. Sonare rara, pero de alguna forma, sentía que con el baile, la canción tendría más vida, y de ese modo tal vez Sora la sentiría aún más.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y antes de irme, hice un último repaso para sentirme cien por ciento segura, a pesar de haber practicado toda la mañana mientras Sora no estaba.

Estaba tan metida en mi rutina de canto y baile que no me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que la música se detuvo, y escuche a alguien aplaudir detrás de mí. Me sentí increíblemente nerviosa, y lo único que pude hacer fue voltear a ver quién era mi acompañante.

-Felicidades Biyomon, es un número maravilloso- me dijo la madre de Sora, quien me miraba con una gran sonrisa –seguro y con esta presentación ganaras ese concurso- agachándose para estar a mi altura.

-¿realmente lo cree?- le pregunte, algo apenada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por supuesto. La letra que compusiste es muy buena, igual que tu voz. Y tu rutina de baile es hermosa. Eres una estrella innata-

-Gra… gracias-

-no- poniendo una mano en mi hombro- gracias a ti Biyomon… por hacer esto… para ayudar a mi hija-

Cuando la escuche decir eso, voltee a verla. Un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír.

-Seguro que con esta canción finalmente Sora entenderá y aceptara su error. En verdad… odio verla tan triste y enojada-

-Yo también…- dije, sin poder contener tampoco algunas lágrimas –Espero que ahora me escuche para poder ayudarla, al igual que conseguir el dinero para ayudar a esa pobre niña-

-Estoy segura que lo harán-

-Eso espero. Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por haberme prestado el dinero para inscribirme al concurso. Prometo que en cuanto pueda se lo devolveré-

-Jmjmjm- olvídate de eso –me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –Considéralo como un regalo. Además, cualquier cosa para poder ayudarte-

-Gracias- haciendo lo mismo que ella.

En ese momento, me percaté de que ella llevaba una bolsa de papel que parecía tener algo dentro. No la había notado cuando entro a la habitación, pero ahora que la veía despertaba mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- pregunte, señalando el objeto.

-Es otra forma de ayudarte- me dijo y me paso la bolsa.

La tome, y con algo de nervios empecé a abrirla. Cuando vi lo que tenía dentro, casi no lo podía creer, y mire a la señora Takenouchi, quien solo me respondió con una sonrisa. No pude evitar ir hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, antes de tomar la canción y la ficha que me daba acceso al lugar del concurso antes de irme por la ventana.

Antes de partir, mire a la madre de Sora un momento más, ahora mostrándole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Espero que Sora vaya- le dije.

-Lo hará, me asegurare de ello- me respondió –buena suerte Biyomon-

-Muchas gracias, entonces… nos veremos en el concurso-

Y dicho esto, salí por la ventana y emprendí el vuelo para encontrarme con el resto de mis amigos.

_Gabumon POV_

En verdad y los días se habían pasado sin que me diera cuenta, y ya era el día en que participaríamos en el concurso, para ayudar a conseguir el dinero para poder ayudar a esa niña Melody.

Me sentía bastante nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy ansioso. Jamás había cantado, o al menos nunca frente a alguien más, ya que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba solo. Por eso es que debía armarme de mucho valor para hacerlo, lo cual no era fácil para mí, debido a que yo desde siempre había sido bastante penoso para muchas cosas, inclusive no me gustaba que me vieran sin mi piel de Garurumon. Pero a pesar de mi pena, estaba dispuesto a ponerme en ese escenario y cantar. Después de todo… tenía una razón para hacerlo, además de ayudar a Gatomon.

En ese momento estaba en la sala del apartamento al que Matt y yo nos habíamos mudado, en el centro de la ciudad. Miraba la ciudad por la ventana, aunque la verdad es que mi mente estaba concentrada… en ella… en Biyomon. Ella era la razón principal para superar mis nervios y cantar.

Me aleje de la ventana y me senté en el sofá, pero en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en Biyomon, y mientras lo hacía se me formaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Desde que nací de mi digihuevo hace ya mucho tiempo, siempre me había llevado bien con todos mis amigos, pero tal vez… con quien más me había llevado bien era con Biyomon.

Desde que nos conocíamos, ella siempre había sido una chica muy animada, y aun en los momentos más difíciles, ella nunca perdía su ánimo tan característico. Era una chica muy alegre y dulce, así como fuerte y dispuesta a proteger a otros. Tal vez nunca se lo dije, pero siempre había admirado su valor, como cuando se enfrentó a Myotismon, y su dulzura, como cuando empezamos nuestros viajes y ella era tan apegada a Sora. Tantas cualidades que me agradaban de ella y la hacían tan especial, creo que fue inevitable empezar a enamorarme de ella.

En verdad me había enamorado de Biyomon, y cuando nuestras aventuras terminaron tuve la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con ella y mis sentimientos crecieron aún más. Ninguna de las dificultades que pasamos después habían cambiado mis sentimientos, y por mucho tiempo quise decirle lo que sentía, pero como ya dije, era muy penoso y siempre me era difícil hacerlo. Aunque me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando un día fue Biyomon quien tomo la iniciativa y me dijo que me amaba, y al escucharla, yo fui capaz de dar ese paso. Realmente había sido un momento feliz para mí, y lo fue aún más cuando al poco tiempo, nuestros compañeros terminaron enamorándose también.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, me sentía algo decaído, porque lamentablemente había sido eso lo que nos impedía estar juntos, la relación rota de nuestros compañeros. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Matt ya no me permitía ver a mi hermosa avecilla por lo enojado que estaba con Sora por haberlo acusado de traidor, así como el hecho de que ella rechazara todos sus intentos por arreglar las cosas y que no aceptara su error. Apenas si había dejado que fuera esa noche a reunirme con mis amigos.

-Oye Gabumon- me dijo Matt, saliendo de la cocina, sin notar lo pensativo que estaba -¿vas a salir?- me pregunto, ya que normalmente yo salía siempre en las mañanas.

-Si- respondí, sin mirarlo –Agumon vendrá y saldremos a jugar un poco-

-Espero que no sea una excusa para ir a buscar a Biyomon. Ya sabes que no quiero que la veas. No quiero más problemas con Sora-

Cuando dijo eso, voltee a verlo, y pude ver que en verdad estaba aún muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado con Sora. Lo entendía, así como entendía porque ya se había cansado de intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, pero lamentaba que por ese conflicto ya no pudiera estar con Biyomon, así como lamentaba que con todo eso, Matt empezara a ser demasiado serio todo el tiempo, al punto de que parecía que estuviera enojado todo el tiempo.

-No lo es Matt- dije, sin poder ocultar mi pesimismo –No te preocupes. No iré a ver a Biyomon-

Al escucharme, el enojo de mi compañero pareció apaciguarse un poco, y se sentó a mi lado mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lamento que tú y Biyomon no puedan estar juntos por nuestra culpa- me dijo –pero necesito que me entiendas. Si tú y ella están juntos, lo único que conseguiremos es más problemas con Sora. A menos que ella cambie, lo mejor es mantenernos al margen de ella, y cualquier cosa que pueda usar para molestarnos. ¿De acuerdo?-

Yo solo asentí. Lo entendía, pero no me gustaba.

Matt noto que estaba aún más desanimado, pero ya no podía decir o hacer algo para hacerme sentir mejor, así que solo se levantó y se preparó para irse. Note que llevaba su guitarra y una mochila que daba la impresión de ir muy cargada, y eso llamo mi atención.

-Oye Matt- dije, y él se detuvo y volteo a verme -¿para dónde vas con todo eso?-

-Ah, es que voy a practicar con los muchachos-

-No me habías mencionado que tuvieran algún concierto-

-Lo que sucede es que nos contrataron junto con otra banda para aparecer en el concurso "La voz de estrella" que se realizara hoy en la ciudad. Debemos practicar para poder tocar las canciones inscritas, para que así los concursantes tengan el acompañamiento que necesiten al cantar-

-¿y saben quiénes son los concursante?- pregunte en un tono de voz normal, aunque por dentro me sentía algo nervioso.

-No- respondió él, y aunque no lo demostré, me sentía aliviado –Supongo que lo sabremos cuando el concurso comience. Bueno, será mejor que me apure. Nos vemos-

Dicho esto, yo también me despedí y mi compañero se fue con bastante prisa.

Una vez se fue, deje escapar un largo y profundo suspiro de alivio de ver que él no sabía que nos habíamos inscrito al concurso, aunque tenía la sensación de que se molestaría bastante en cuanto se enterara.

Tome la letra que había escrito y mi pase de entrada, y espere en la sala a que Agumon llegara. No le había mentido a Matt respecto a eso, solo que Agumon no venía a jugar, sino a que fuéramos juntos al lugar donde se realizaría el concurso.

Pasaron tal vez unos veinte minutos hasta que mi amigo llego.

-Buenos días- me dijo el dinosaurio en cuanto llego -¿listo para el concurso?-

-Eso espero- dije, nuevamente sintiéndome nervioso, pero mi amigo me calmo colocando una de sus garras sobre mi hombro.

Salimos de la habitación y note que Agumon llevaba una bolsa con algo, y eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿enserio pudiste conseguirlos?- pregunte.

-Así es- me respondió con una sonrisa –creo que ahora estaremos mucho más presentables para el concurso y el público-

Me reí un poco con el comentario. No dijimos más, y simplemente nos pusimos en marcha para encontrarnos con los demás.

_Gomamon POV_

Aun me costaba creer que el concurso empezaría ese día.

Estaba bastante ansioso aunque no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tentomon y yo habíamos trabajado mucho en nuestra canción, y con nuestros compañeros ocupados y normalmente distraídos de todo lo que hacíamos, fue fácil completarla y registrarnos con algo de dinero que ambos teníamos guardado.

Como la mayoría de las mañanas, Joe estaba bastante apresurado. Comía con prisa apenas si saludaba a su familia o a mí, y corría por todos lados tomando una u otra cosa que necesitaba antes de salir. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Su obsesión por el estudio y su trabajo lo hacían salir todos los días de la misma forma a estudiar, a pesar de que realmente no necesitara esforzarse tanto. Después de todo él era muy listo y aplicado.

Pero tal y como sucedía con Izzy, estaba tan metido en su estudio que no le importaba nada más, y esa misma mañana, antes de salir lo note algo cansado.

Me sentía bastante preocupado por él, pero igual y como pasaba siempre, y como le pasaba a todos mis amigos, tratar de hablar con él era como hablarle a una pared.

-Adiós, nos vemos más tarde- dijo mi compañero, y antes de que siquiera pudiera despedirme salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando lo vi salir, solo me pude sentir aún más preocupado por él. De hecho me sentía algo nervioso. Se veía cansado, y si seguía exigiéndose así, tal vez ese día… él. Negué y trate de sacarme esas ideas. No quería siquiera pensar en eso.

Fui hasta la habitación de Joe, y espere a que Tentomon llegara. Habíamos quedado en que él me llevaría hasta el lugar donde se desarrollaría el concurso, y lo único que podía hacer era esperarlo.

Paso casi una hora, hasta que él finalmente llego.

-Hola Tentomon- le dije, abriéndole la ventana para que pudiera entrar.

-¿ya estás listo para el concurso?- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto- le dije, y le mostré la hoja con la canción que ambos habíamos hecho, y mi ficha de acceso.

Él me mostro la suya, parecía listo para salir cuanto antes. Pero antes de irnos…

-Oye Tentomon- le dije, y él volteo a verme -¿Cómo esta Izzy?-

Tal vez no debí hacer esa pregunta, pero creo que necesitaba saberlo. Mi amigo pareció sentirse decaído, pero igual me respondió.

-No muy bien. Aún sigue demasiado centrado en sus trabajos. Y otra vez casi se desmaya de tanto trabajar-

-Vaya- le dije, bastante preocupado por lo que me había contado -¿y habrá alguna forma de que él vaya a ver el concurso?-

-Pude hablar con una amiga de él sin que se diera cuenta y ella lo invito. Al parecer acepto, pero con lo necio que es quien sabe si se quede que el tiempo suficiente para escucharnos-

-Espero que si-

-bueno, ella e Izzy son muy buenos amigos, e incluso me parece que a mi compañero le interesa ella-

-No pensé que Izzy tuviera interés por las chicas. Quiero decir, con lo centrado que es en sus cosas pensé que no le daría importancia a eso-

-Pues ya vez que sí, pero con lo obsesionado que esta con su trabajo parece que no se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Aun así creo que ella podrá retenerlo, al menos hasta que nos escuche-

-Ojala y funcione. Yo hable con el hermano de Joe y espero que él pueda convencerlo de ir-

-Ojala. Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos. Seguro y todos los demás nos deben estar esperando, así que…- extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera sujetarme-

-¿seguro que no te molesta llevarme? No quiero ser una carga-

-No, para nada. Además… no creo que puedas moverte muy rápido en tierra-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-bueno, entonces pongámonos en marcha-

Tentomon me sujeto y ambos salimos volando por la ventana en dirección hacia donde se realizaba el concurso.

No mentiré, estaba bastante nervioso por la altura y de que en cualquier momento me pudiera caer. Pero mi amigo rojo me tranquilizaba todo el tiempo y me decía que no me preocupara y que él no me dejaría caer. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, y así pude seguir junto a mi compañero el viaje para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

_Patamon POV_

-Descuida Melody. Te prometo que el día de hoy conseguiré el dinero- dijo Gatomon, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña que estaba acostada en su cama de hospital –Ya lo veras. Te van a operar y… y podrás pronto salir y jugar como todos los demás-

Era finalmente el día en el concurso finalmente empezaría, y habíamos quedado con Veemon de encontrarnos todos en el lugar donde se realizaría. Pero antes, Kari y Gatomon habían decidido visitar a Melody, y en esa ocasión TK y yo decidimos acompañarlas.

Nuestros compañeros hablaban con el doctor mientras que yo acompañaba a mi amiga y conocía por fin a Melody.

-sé que lo hare- dijo ella, con una cálida sonrisa –cada día me he sentido mucho mejor. Me siento más fuerte y cuando sea el momento de la operación sé que todo saldrá muy bien. Y pronto podremos jugar juntas-

En verdad esa niña demostraba muchísimos ánimos y muchas esperanzas de mejorar. Ahora podía ver porque Gatomon quería tanto que ella se recuperara. Alguien con tanta vitalidad y actitud positiva realmente debía seguir adelante, y no permitir que su vida se extinguiera a tan temprana edad.

Gatomon sonreía ante las palabras de Melody y al ver que ella se mostraba tan fuerte y optimista, pero también podía ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos porque… tal vez no todo saliera tan bien como deseaba.

-Tranquila- dije, acercándome a mi amiga y colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella volteara a verme –ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien. Estoy seguro que ella se recuperara- alejándome de la felina y acercándome a Melody –y cuando lo haga… afuera tendrás nuevos amigos, incluyéndome-

-Gracias Patamon- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, y acariciando suavemente mi cabeza –me alegra saber que también eres mi amigo, y me alegra poder conocerte. Gatomon me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de que eres un buen amigo-

-y es cierto- dijo Gatomon, acercándose a la niña y a mí –un buen amigo que esta cuando más se necesita, y que lamento no haber traído antes. Gracias por estar aquí Patamon-

Ahora Gatomon se veía más calmada y tenía una linda sonrisa. Me alegraba poder acompañarla en ese momento y saber que podía ayudarla. Me había preguntado qué era lo que la mantenía tan ocupada y preocupada, y ahora que lo sabía me hacía sentir bien el poder haber estado con ella en un momento que sabía que era difícil.

Nos quedamos en la habitación algunos minutos más hasta que ella se sintió algo cansada y se durmió. Fue en ese momento en el que salimos de la habitación, y fue también cuando la actitud de Gatomon cambio. Ahora se veía todavía más preocupada y decaída.

-En verdad ella hace un esfuerzo por seguir adelante- comento ella –y tiene toda la fe en que su operación saldrá bien. En verdad es una chica fuerte pero… ni siquiera sabe si su operación funcionara, ni siquiera si la tendrá. También… ella aún está mal, y aunque mejore… aún está muy mal-

Con lo que había visto durante esos días, realmente me daba cuenta de que Melody se había convertido en alguien importante para Gatomon. Realmente la quería mucho, y le dolía demasiado que ella no pudiera sobrevivir.

Entendía la tristeza de mi amiga, pero no podía simplemente dejarla así, y fue cuando me acerque a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo que la sorprendió bastante y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Entiendo que es difícil Gatomon- le dije, mirándola fijamente –pero debes recordar lo que habíamos hablado. No debes perder la esperanza. Parece que todo es difícil, pero no debes rendirte y debes seguir adelante. Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro-

Tal vez fue precipitado lo que hice, pero simplemente no quería ver a mi amiga desanimarse.

Ella quedo sorprendida, pero rápidamente empezó a sonreírme y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Patamon- me dijo –gracias por apoyarme y por ser un amigo tan especial-

Solo duramos unos minutos abrazados, pero realmente había sentido que ese abrazo había sido eterno.

Nos separamos al escuchar a Kari y a Tk acercarse a nosotros, pero se veían algo decaídos. Eso nos preocupó, y nos preocupó aún más cuando los vimos acompañados por el doctor con quien habían estado hablando.

Preguntamos qué era lo que pasaba, y lo que nos dijeron simplemente golpeo a Gatomon.

-Melody ha mejorado bastante- dijo el doctor –tiene mejor movilidad y desempeño que el que tenía hacia unas cuantas semanas. Pero… lamentablemente ese avance no puede mejorar su estado del todo. La enfermedad sigue avanzando y… temo que si la operación no se realiza pronto… tal vez no se pueda hacer nada por ella-

Realmente había sido horrible escuchar esa noticia, y entendía porque nuestros compañeros estaban tan decaídos. Pero a quien más golpeo esa noticia fue a Gatomon.

Se cayó hacia tras totalmente aterrada y devastada por la noticia del médico, y tuve que sujetarla para que no se callera, pero al hacerlo ella me abrazo con fuerza, y pude sentir como una lagrima le caía y llegaba hasta mi cuerpo. Yo la abrace también, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y mostrándole mi apoyo, pero debía admitir que en ese momento tal vez eso no era suficiente.

Poco a poco ella pareció sentirse un poco mejor, pero estaba seguro que ella aún estaba muy dolida de saber que podría perder pronto a una amiga, y solo podía imaginar que eso sería algo que no soportaría.

-Realmente lamento tener que darles esta noticia- comento el doctor, y podía notarse en su rostro que realmente lamentaba tener que hacerlo –he estado hablando con los directores del hospital para buscar el modo de hacer gratis esa operación. Parece que hay avances pero no hay nada confirmado. Lamento que el sistema medico de este país sea a veces tan complicado-

-lo entendemos doctor- comento TK.

-aun así- dijo el hombre -como dije, Melody ha estado mejorando mucho, y es posible autorizar la salida que Kari me había estado pidiendo hace unos días-

-¿la salida podría ser hoy?- pregunto Kari.

-Sí. Pero deberá acompañarla un enfermero. Esa es la condición para que ella pueda salir del hospital-

-Yo vendré esta tarde entonces- comento la chica castaña.

-Entonces te estaré esperando. Empezare a buscar a un enfermero para que pueda acompañar a Melody-

-de acuerdo-

-Ahora debo retirarme. Hay unos papeles que debo arreglar-

Dicho esto, el doctor se fue, y luego nuestros compañeros entraron a visitar a Melody, mientras que Gatomon y yo los esperábamos fuera de la habitación de la niña.

Mientras esperábamos, notaba que Gatomon, aunque estaba más tranquila, todavía seguía afectada por la noticia. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer más que tratar de animarla, diciéndole que ganaríamos ese concurso y así ayudaríamos a Melody, y sobre todo, le repetía que debía tener fe y creer que al final todo saldría bien. Fue bueno que al final mis palabras la animaran un poco, e incluso le sacaran una sonrisa.

-tienes razón Patamon- me dijo –sé que todo saldrá bien. Debo mantenerme animada y seguir adelante para que todo pueda salir bien y pueda ayudar a Melody. Además… sé que ustedes están a mi lado y me seguirán apoyando-

-Es cierto- dije.

-Por cierto… ¿de qué escribiste tu canción?-

-Es un mensaje- dije, mirándola con una sonrisa –un mensaje para… un amigo muy especial-

Gatomon se quedó pensando en mi respuesta, pero no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de quien hablaba.

-¿acaso ese amigo especial… soy yo?- me pregunto, y yo solo asentí, y eso le saco una sonrisa –realmente me alaga que pensaras en una canción para mí. Muchas gracias Patamon. Estoy segura que la canción que hayas escrito… será hermosa-

-Espero que te guste-

-Seguro me gustara-

Era bueno que mi amiga hubiera reaccionado tan bien al saber que escribiría una canción para ella, aunque seguro se sorprendería al saber lo que le diría en ella.

Unos cuantos minutos después, TK y Kari salieron de la habitación de Melody y luego salimos del hospital para dirigirnos hacia la "ciudad de la opera de Tokio", en donde se desarrollaría el concurso.

En el camino hablábamos sobre el concurso y lo nerviosos que aun estábamos Gatomon y yo por cantar en público. Aun así nuestros compañeros nos animaban, así como nos recordaban lo buena idea que era participar en ese concurso, y lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotros por hacer algo así solo para tratar de ayudar a Melody.

Seguimos caminando, pero en algún momento TK empezó a caminar más lento, quedando atrás de Kari y Gatomon, y ya que yo iba a su lado, también me quede detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede TK?- le pregunte.

-No es nada, solo quería decirte que aunque estés nervioso debes dar lo mejor de ti- me dijo.

-Lo sé- le dije con una sonrisa –daré todo de mi e intentare ganar para poder ayudar a esa chica-

-Pero no solo para ayudar a esa chica-

-tienes razón-

No había necesidad de preguntarle a que venía ese comentario. Después de todo, creo que junto a Veemon, mi compañero de cabello rubio sabía muy bien por qué cantaba y… lo que mi canción decía.

Caminamos un poco más rápido para volver a quedar lado a lado con las chicas, y así seguimos nuestro camino.

_Gatomon POV_

Nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente habíamos llegado a la ciudad de la ópera, y vimos en la parte de afuera carteles y pancartas que anunciaban el gran concurso que se realizaría ahí ese día.

Realmente me sentía muy nerviosa, y aun no me podía creer que el día del concurso finalmente hubiera llegado. Lo bueno es que sabía que no estaba sola, todos mis amigos me estarían apoyando y así podría lograr ganar el concurso y poder ayudar a Melody. Ahora que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo estaba más decidida a dar lo mejor de mí, y lo estaba todavía más ahora que sabía que Kari tenía pensado sacarla, y de hecho la traería al concurso para que nos viera.

Sí que estaba nerviosa, y también aun algo preocupada, pero por suerte Patamon siempre conseguía calmarme y me hacía sentir mejor.

Después de dejarnos en la puerta nuestros compañeros se fueron, pero antes de irse Kari me dijo que vendrían en la tarde con Melody, antes de que comenzara el concurso.

Patamon y yo presentamos nuestras fichas de acceso y entramos a la enorme sala donde se realizaría el concierto, cada uno con sus hojas con la canción que habíamos escrito, pero siempre tratando de que el otro no la viera, lo que en parte resultaba bastante gracioso.

Una vez en la sala, vimos el escenario y las gradas donde se sentaría el público. Tarde un poco en darme cuenta que en las gradas más altas estaba Veemon sentado y estaba tocando una ocarina. Ya Patamon me había comentado que Veemon tenía una ocarina y debes en cuando la tocaba, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y siendo honesta, lo hacía muy bien.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba nuestro compañero, quien al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, y eso nos permitió tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Hola Veemon- dije yo, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?- dijo Patamon, sentándose junto a Veemon del otro lado.

-Hola chicos, no los escuche entrar- nos dijo él, con su típica y amigable sonrisa –pero que bueno que hayan llegado-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunte.

-Jmjmjm, la verdad no lo sé, en verdad no he medido el tiempo. Tal vez una hora, o más-

-siempre que tocas se te va el tiempo- comento Patamon.

-Cambiando de tema- guardando de nuevo su ocarina -¿Cómo han estado?-

-Hemos estado bien- comente, y por un momento voltee a ver hacia otro lado –estuvimos visitando a Melody. Ha estado mejorando y… se le va a autorizar una salida, por lo que Kari la sacara… y la traerá al concurso-

-Entiendo- dijo, con un tono de voz algo serio, pero aun sonriendo.

Creo que mi expresión reflejaba lo preocupada que estaba aún, y eso no pasó desapercibido para mi amigo.

-tranquila- me dijo, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro –sé que todo saldrá muy bien-

-Lo sé- dije, regalándole una sonrisa.

En verdad me sentía afortunada de tener amigos que me apoyaban, y Veemon era uno de los mejores. Patamon cambio de puesto y se sentó a mi lado, colocando su pequeña mano sobre mi otro hombro, y me sentí aún más animada. Me alegraba tener el apoyo de ambos y… bueno, estar tan cerca de Patamon me agradaba, en especial pensando que la canción que había escrito para ese concurso… era para él.

Me sentía más tranquila, y nos dedicamos a hablar un poco sobre cualquier cosa con tal de estar algo entretenidos mientras llegaban el resto de nuestros compañeros.

Solo casi media hora después todos los demás llegaron. Todos estaban igual de nerviosos que yo por participar, pero también estaban ansiosos y seguros que al final todo saldría bien.

Cuando estuvimos juntos, todos empezamos a hablar sobre el concurso, aunque ninguno de ellos quiso hablar de que trataba la canción que habían escrito, aunque estaba segura que habían hecho un gran trabajo, y sus canciones realmente serian increíbles. Todos hablaron un poco sobre sus compañeros y la actitud que habían tenido durante esos días. Lamentablemente ninguno de los elegidos había mejorado su actitud y seguían sin escuchar a sus compañeros digimons, así que todo seguía igual.

-Entonces todos siguen en lo mismo- comento Veemon, algo decaído –realmente es una pena-

-Tú lo has dicho- comento Gabumon –por poco Matt no me deja salir creyendo que sería solo una excusa para verte Biyomon-

-bueno…- dijo el ave rosa, acercándose un poco a Gabumon –al final eso resulto cierto- abrazándolo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y haciendo que nuestro amigo se sonrojara.

Eso me saco una sonrisa, aunque luego la sonrisa de Biyomon se cambió con una expresión triste.

-Aunque lamentablemente Sora sigue igual también. Su madre me dijo que se aseguraría de que ella viniera, pero no me puedo imaginar la reacción de ella cuando me vea aquí-

-Seguro va a enojarse- comento Palmon también algo desanimada –al igual que todos cuando nos vean aquí. Seguro ellos no lo entenderán. Incluso puede que piensen que nos estamos burlando de ellos o algo así-

-Es lo más probable- comento Gomamon, con la misma expresión que mis dos amigas.

-Y con Matt y su banda participando en el concurso tocando las canciones… bueno… eso hará las cosas aún más complicadas-

-si…- dijo Agumon –creo que esto no será tan fácil como hubiéramos querido-

Ahora todos ya no mostraban los mismos ánimos que tenían hacia solo unos momentos. No los podía culpar, ya que tal y como había pasado el día en que nos habíamos reunido, los problemas de sus compañeros realmente los afectaban.

Aun así…

-Tal vez ellos se enojen al vernos aquí- comento Patamon, y todos volteamos a verlo –pero cuando sepan porque lo hacemos lo van a entender. Nosotros estamos aquí porque tratamos de ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. Pero sobre todo… tratamos de ayudarlos a ellos. Cuando ellos nos vean en el escenario… y escuchen nuestras canciones entenderán el mensaje que queremos darles y nos escucharan. Jmjmjm, recuerden amigos… es por eso… y por ayudar a Melody, que estamos aquí-

-Bien dicho Patamon- comento Veemon –yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Y ustedes que dicen chicos… ¿no están de acuerdo?-

Y fue cuando el ambiente cambio otra vez, y todos se veían una vez más decididos y seguros.

-Patamon tiene razón- comento Agumon –no debemos olvidar porque estamos aquí-

-Para ayudar a Melody- dijo Biyomon.

-Y también a nuestros compañeros - dijo Tentomon.

-Es cierto- dijo Hawkmon –así que no debemos desanimarnos-

-Claro, debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo Armadillomon.

-Así podremos ganar el premio y ayudar a esa niña- dijo Wormmon.

-Y también hacer que nuestros compañeros por fin nos escuchen- dijo Gabumon.

Me daba gusto ver como las palabras de Patamon los había animado a todos cuando por un momento parecía que los problemas de sus compañeros los harían perder el entusiasmo por continuar. Yo también me sentía animada, y no pude evitar querer decir algo.

-Creo que todos hemos trabajado duro. Hemos puesto no solo mucho esfuerzo, sino también mucho corazón en las canciones que hemos escrito. Todos queremos que el mensaje que queremos dar llegue a quien queremos que lo escuche, y debemos poner todo nuestro espíritu para lograrlo. Y sobre todo… poder ganar… y obtener el dinero… para la operación de Melody y….-

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Patamon.

-Lo estoy, es solo…- mirando a todos mis amigos –chicos… en verdad les agradezco lo que están haciendo. Sé que han hecho esas canciones para transmitirle un mensaje a sus compañeros pero… también sé que están aquí para ayudarme… para ayudar a Melody. En verdad… gracias-

-Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- me dijo Patamon, regalándome una sonrisa, y todos empezaron a sonreírme también.

-Lo se… y ahora- sonando mucho más animada –Debemos estar listos para salir al escenario y dar todo lo que tenemos. Vamos a cantar, y por supuesto… ¡Vamos a ganar!- gritando y lanzando un puño hacia arriba.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Estábamos más animados y seguros que nunca de que todo saldría bien, que simplemente queríamos demostrarlo. Además solo nosotros doce estábamos en ese lugar, así que tampoco nos importaba gritar. Bueno, al menos parecía que solo nosotros estábamos en ese lugar, hasta que escuchamos algo que nos indicó que no estábamos solos.

-jmjmjm, esa es la actitud- dijo una voz femenina.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al escucharla, pero yo reconocía de quien era esa voz, y por su expresión, Veemon también lo sabía.

Buscamos de dónde provenía la voz hasta que vimos algo sobre las barras de metal donde estaban colocados los reflectores, pero con solo uno encendido no podíamos ver bien como era.

Después de unos segundos, lo que estuviera en los reflectores dio un enorme salto, muy preciso, cayendo con elegancia y cuidado sobre uno de los asientos de las gradas, una fila más abajo de donde nos encontrábamos. No era difícil distinguir a la digimon de pelaje amarillo y hermosa figura que había aparecido, se trataba de Renamon.

Mis compañeros ya estaban preparados para pelear con la recién llegada, pero tanto Veemon como yo nos acercamos a ella.

-Renamon, hola- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

-Hola chicos- dijo ella, también sonriendo –me alegra verlos aquí- mirando a todos los demás digimons –y me alegra conocer finalmente a todos tus amigos Veemon. Parece que todos están listos para el concurso-

No hace falta decir que todos estaban muy confundidos al no saber quién era la recién llegada, y menos entendían como era que Veemon y yo la conocíamos. Creo que ver a mis amigos tan confundidos nos hizo reír, y Veemon tuvo que explicar todo.

Explico cómo fue que ella y él se conocieron, como fue que su relación fue avanzando y como ella tuvo que alejarse de Veemon debido a que tuvo que ir con su compañera a otro país. Pero lo que más impresiono a todos fue saber que ella y Veemon eran novios.

Cuando supieron eso no lo podían creer, aunque igual todos estaban muy contentos por Veemon, y la actitud madura y agradable que Veemon había tomado poco después de que nuestras aventuras terminaran hacían que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que él era adecuado para Renamon, incluida yo.

-Es bueno conocerlos a todos- comento la zorra –Veemon me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de sus aventuras-

-También nos alegra conocerte- dijo Biyomon.

-si- dijo Palmon –es bueno tener a otra chica entre los elegidos, ya que abemos muy pocas-

-sin duda Veemon es muy afortunado de tener a una novia como tú- dijo Hawkmon.

-Creo que yo sería la afortunada- comento Renamon –de tener a alguien como Veemon- mirándolo.

-Gracias- dijo Veemon algo sonrojado

-pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Patamon.

-Bueno… después de que Veemon me conto todo lo que sucedía no me pude resistir a la tentación de viajar aquí para verlos a todos actuar y cantar. Bueno… y actuar también-

Y en ese momento Renamon nos mostró que tenía una ficha de acceso y unas hojas con una canción escrita.

-Renamon… acaso tú- dije, y antes que terminara la frase ella asintió.

-Después de hablar contigo- dijo ella –sentí que tenía que dar mi aporte, y participar para tratar de ayudar a Melody. Así que hable con mi compañera y usando su D3 vine aquí y me inscribí. Se lo que significa para ti Gatomon, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte-

-Gracias Renamon. Y… ¿Qué canción escribiste?-

-Bueno- acercándose a Veemon –Solo digamos que no estaré sola en el escenario-

-Así es- dijo Veemon, abrazando a su novia con una gran sonrisa.

-Veemon, no me habías mencionado que harías un dúo- pregunto Patamon.

-Bueno… solo digamos que era una sorpresa-

Nuevamente nos sentíamos animados, y con una nueva amiga en nuestro grupo, teníamos más seguridad de que todo terminaría muy bien.

_Veemon POV_

Hacia solo unos minutos que había llegado Renamon, y aun teníamos bastante tiempo antes de que el concurso comenzara. Gatomon y las otras chicas se quedaron en las gradas, mientras que yo, acompañado de los demás habíamos bajado al escenario para poder verlo mejor y estar un poco más acostumbrados. Aun así, estar parado ahí y observar las gradas desde esa posición era algo increíble. Cuando el concurso comenzara todas esas sillas estarían ocupadas y todos nos estarían observando, y también nosotros podríamos observarlos.

Esa sola idea era bastante intimidante, no lo negare, pero también era emocionante el imaginar que en un lugar tan grande todos nos observarían y nos escucharían. Aunque mi emoción no era la misma que la que sentían mis demás compañeros. Creo que el estar en un escenario con una sala vacía, pero muy grande era intimidante para ellos, y el imaginar que pronto esa sala estaría llena de gente los intimidaba aún más. No podía culparlos.

-¿Qué les parece el escenario?- pregunte.

-Es… bastante grande- comento Gabumon, quien miraba todo a su alrededor, y realmente se veía nervioso.

-No me imagine que fuera tan grande- comento Gomamon –¿Cómo harán los cantantes humanos para cantar frente a tanta gente?-

-Creo que me empiezo a sentir nervioso- comento Hawkmon –y si estoy así en una sala vacía… no me quiero imaginar cuando se llene-

Sí, todos estaban bastante nerviosos, y una vez más, no podía culparlos. La sola idea de cantar frente a muchas personas, en especial cuando nunca lo has hecho antes es algo que pone nervioso a cualquiera. Aun así no podía dejar que los nervios o las dudas afectaran a mis compañeros. Debía decirles algo, y afortunadamente a mi lado había alguien que, aunque tan bien estaba nervioso, trataba de estar tranquilo, y quería tranquilizar a los demás.

-Amigos, por favor- dijo Patamon –sé que todos estamos nerviosos, pero debemos tranquilizarnos. Sé que podremos hacerlo bien-

-Es cierto- dije –además ya llegamos hasta aquí. No podemos echarnos para atrás ahora-

-es cierto- dijo Agumon –es solo que… bueno, no es tan fácil-

-Lo sabemos- dije –pero debemos recordar el por qué lo hacemos. Así que aunque estemos nerviosos de que todos nos vean y nos oigan… debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros-

-Es cierto…- dijo Patamon –finalmente el día ha llegado y ahora estamos aquí. Así que no podemos arrepentirnos ahora-

Ambos nos hicimos en el centro del escenario y miramos hacia las gradas, como si todas las sillas ya estuvieran ocupadas por el público. Nuestros amigos parecieron entender lo que tratábamos de hacer y nos imitaron, aunque eso los hizo sentir aún más nerviosos. Sin embargo, todos, incluyéndome a mí y a Patamon, pensábamos en el motivo que nos había traído hasta ese lugar, la razón por la que lo hacíamos, y eso pareció calmarlos y sentirse más seguros, pero sobre todo… dispuestos a seguir.

_(Todos imaginan que en las gradas hay un público que los observa mientras ellos se preparan para cantar. Una música comienza a sonar, y dejándose llevar por el ritmo y sin más nervios o dudas, todos comienzan a cantar)_

video/x1uoero_kyoryuger-vs-go-busters-ending-creditless_shortfilms (Dailymotion)

(Minna de Carnival - Kyoryuger)

(Todos) oh oh oh, ya estamos aquí y no daremos marcha atrás,

Todos estamos listos para cantar

Preparemos nuestro espíritu y nuestras voces

Porque el espectacular está por comenzar.

(Veemon) finalmente ha llegado el día,

Y cantaremos ante todos

(Patamon) Nuestro mensaje se escuchara

Y lo entenderán finalmente

(Agumon) No será nada fácil

(Gabumon) pero al final la pena valdrá

(Tentomon) que todos nos puedan escuchar

(Gomamon) y sepan que deben cambiar

(Hawkmon) dejar atrás

(Armadillomon) lo que hoy

(Wormmon) los afecta

(Todos) mejorar, y cambiar y poder ser

Los mismos de antes

(Todos) oh oh oh, el espectáculo pronto empezara

Y esta vez, todos nos escucharan

Y se darán cuenta

De lo que han hecho mal

Esta vez, todos sabrán lo que pensamos

Y lo que sentimos,

Así que debemos estar listos

Porque es el momento de cantar

(Todos) oh oh oh, por nuestros amigos cantaremos hoy

Y pondremos todo nuestro corazón

Para que todos nos escuchen

Y nos puedan entender

Para que todo sea mejor

Y al final todo vuelva a la normalidad

Vamos todos juntos

Es hora de actuar.

(Todos) Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo en esta ocasión

Todos juntos vamos a cantar

Nuestro espectáculo está por comenzar.

_(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a ser como antes. Ellos no habían hecho nada, pero sentían como si en verdad lo hubieran hecho)_

-¿Cómo se sienten ahora?- pregunte.

Ninguno de mis compañeros me dijo nada, pero ahora sonreían y se veían confiados, así que no hacía falta que me dijeran nada. Sabía que estaban listos.

Después de eso, cada uno se dedicó más que todo a releer la letra que habían escrito, y algunos parecía que la cantaran, aunque lo hicieran en voz muy baja para no escucharlos. Estaba contento de ver una vez más a mis compañeros seguros de seguir. Después de todo ya no había manera de arrepentirse aunque… ahora estaba seguro que mis amigos no pensaban en hacerlo.

_Gatomon POV_

Los chicos aun seguían en el escenario, y los nervios que habían mostrado no hacía mucho parecían haber desaparecido por completo, y por lo que había visto Veemon y Patamon los habían ayudado con eso.

Por mi parte, yo me encontraba con el resto de las chicas, sentadas en las sillas, hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Estábamos animadas y seguras de que podríamos ganar.

Pero mientras me sentía animada, pensaba otra vez en Melody y en lo que el doctor nos había dicho esa mañana, acerca de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Desde que me había reunido con mis amigos, y desde que había salido con Patamon, me decía a mí misma una y otra vez que no debía perder mis ánimos, que debía mantenerme fuerte y creer que todo saldría bien. Ahora que estaba finalmente en ese lugar junto a mis amigos me sentía más fuerte. Pero aun así, una parte de mi seguía sintiéndose insegura, y por más apoyo que recibiera o por más que me esforzara en creer que todo saldría bien, esa parte de mi seguía ahí.

Una vez más me empezaba sentir decaída, y eso no pasó desapercibido para mis amigas.

-Gatomon ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Biyomon, acercándose a mí y mirándome con algo de preocupación.

No le dije nada, y eso la preocupo aún más. Pronto Renamon y Palmon se acercaron a mí para ver qué era lo que me sucedía.

Aun no les decía nada, pero ellas pudieron adivinar qué era lo que me pasaba.

-Otra vez estas preocupada por Melody ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Renamon. Yo no le respondí, aunque creo que eso le dijo que si estaba preocupada.

-Gatomon, entendemos cómo te sientes- dijo Palmon, colocando una de sus manos sobre las mías –pero recuerda, debes estar animada y dar lo mejor. Sabemos que estas preocupada pero piensa que todo saldrá bien-

-Es cierto- dijo Biyomon, acercando también sus manos –Además… recuerda que no estás sola-

-Nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte- dijo Renamon, haciendo lo mismo que mis dos amigas –sabemos que todo se solucionara, y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Tú debes hacer lo mismo-

En verdad les agradecía a mis amigas por tratar de animarme, pero aún tenía demasiada inseguridad de que todo pudiera salir bien.

Me levante de mi asiento y me aleje un poco de mis amigas.

-Gatomon…-

Me quede algo alejada y también me quede callada, hasta que me sentí capaz de hablar. Ellas ya sabían lo que me pasaba pero… creo que yo misma quería decírselos.

_(Todo el ambiente cambia a uno oscuro como si fuera de noche, y una suave música comienza a sonar)_

watch?v=17IuML95G4Y (youtube)

(You'll play your part – My Little pony friendship is magic)

(Gatomon) Yo siempre me considere una chica fuerte, capaz de lo que sea enfrentar

Sin ningún miedo y ninguna duda

De que cualquier obstáculo podía superar

Pero estoy en un punto en el que ahora

No me siento tan fuerte

Cuando alguien que aprecio me necesita,

Y si podre ayudarla no lo se

Ella es una chica muy especial, que merece tener

Una vida normal

Y también hay un chico al que aprecio

Y que deseo decirle lo que siento por él.

Jamás había estado en una situación como esta

Yo que siempre fui fuerte y supere cualquier dificultad,

Ahora tengo miedo de fallar

Y poder continuar ya no sé.

(Palmon) Entiendo lo que sientes,

Que lo que haces ahora suficiente no es

Que solo con cantar no se resolverá todo,

Y que también de fallar miedo tienes.

(Renamon) pero también debes pensar

Que debes tener fe en que lo lograras

Y que tus palabras llenaran el corazón de ese chico

Y a ella al final la podrás ayudaras.

(Biyomon) Tú siempre has sido muy fuerte,

Y ahora a nada tienes que temer

Sé que todo saldrá bien

Pero debes salir al escenario hoy y cantar

(Palmon, Renamon y Biyomon) y al cantar… veras que todo mejorara,

Tu mensaje llegara a todos y los ayudaras

Aunque sea difícil, sabemos que lo harás,

Y no tienes de que preocuparte,

Ellos te escucharan y estarán mejor.

(Palmon) sé que a la chica que te necesita se podrá salvar

(Renamon) y que el chico al que quieres te escuchara y te aceptara

(Biyomon) y recuerda que no estás sola, porque nosotras te apoyaremos siempre

(Todas) Vamos todas cantar… lo haremos con el corazón,

Nuestros mensajes se escucharan y ayudaran a quienes lo necesitan más

Aunque sabemos que es difícil, daremos de nosotras lo mejor

Nuestro mensaje se escuchara

Es hora de cantar

(Gatomon) Daré lo mejor

Lo voy a lograr

_(La música se detiene y todo vuelve a ser como antes)_

-Jmjmjm, sé que debo parecer insoportable- comente –siempre termino desanimándome con facilidad. Aun así… es bueno tener amigos que siempre intentan animarme y apoyarme cuando me pongo así. Gracias chicas-

-Para eso están las amigas- dijo Renamon con una sonrisa –ahora ¿Qué te parece si bajamos con los demás? Después de todo creo que nosotras también debemos acostumbrarnos al escenario-

-De acuerdo- dije.

Así las cuatro empezamos a bajar hacia el escenario para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

Una vez más me sentía animada, pero esta vez estaba segura de que no me decaería tan fácil. Si, aun seguía preocupada por Melody, pero también podía ver que estaba en un concurso de canto, y todos mis amigos estaban apoyándome, y concursaban también para ayudarme. Además mis mejores amigas, Kari y Melody también estarían ahí. Ellas me escucharían y me verían cantar.

Si, definitivamente ya no tenía razones para sentirme triste otra vez. Debía salir al escenario y dar mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque… Melody era mi principal razón para estar ahí. Pero también tenía una razón muy importante, y esa era decirle con mi canción a un pequeño digimon… todo lo que él significaba para mí.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Eso sería todo.<strong>

**Para no hacerlo tan largo, decidí dejar el inicio del concurso, y por tanto todo lo demás que quería incluir para un siguiente capítulo, por lo que aún quedan tres capítulos más para finalizar este fic. **

**Aquí use por primera vez una canción en inglés (no se burlen por mi elección).**

**Sin más que decir, Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
